Between the Lines
by SkySsi
Summary: Forenote: ' "Be honest, I was nothing but a fucking rebound, am I?" Beca stated more than asking. The question pierced through Chloe's heart.' Hi, everyone. (I do not own PP Casts and the Songs mentioned) I suck at summaries, so just a heads up, 1. BeChloeOC 2.PitchPerfect AU 3. Side of Staubrey 4. Tom (OC) G!P Beca. Sequel is out now: More than Miles (Her name is Beca Mitchell)
1. 1

**Written: 10-27-17**

 **-Sky**

 **Between the Lines**

" _I thought I was ready to bleed_

 _That we'd move on from the shadows on the wall_

 _And stand in the center of it all_

 _Too late two choices to stay or to leave"_

 _-Between the Lines (Sara Bareilles)_

* * *

Who willingly lives in comparison? _That's just ridiculous and torturous at the same time, right?_ Chloe thought.

She stared blankly far across the glass window of the room where she was sitting alone, her mind fleeting. Heaving another deep breath for maybe the hundredth time of this day. She really needed to be distracted. Cause her mind is really in chaos, always battling her own thoughts in which, at the end of the day a decision was _un-made._

Her eyes caught a glimpse of _him._ Most certainly, she would feel all excited at the sight of the man, but now though she still feels the same, it was mixed with a _heavy_ feeling. For the last few days, or maybe even years now, she lost count already, she can't seem to shake off the man in her thoughts. That's why she had worked hard to avoid him.

The field outside the room wasn't that far. She saw a few students in the campus passes by the room, she was just staring again ̶ _blankly_ ahead.

She stayed like that for the next few minutes, however, not until when Tom walked across the quad, standing in front of the glass window of the room in which Chloe was in. He's smiling widely at her, _happy_ that he saw her after a few days that they hadn't talked or seen each other.

He knocked on the window, causing Chloe to almost jump in her seat as their eyes met.

" _Shit."_ Chloe cursed under her breath. She would be lying if she tells that his sudden appearance was the only reason her heart was beating like she had run a marathon.

But she wouldn't admit that, would she?

Cause if she'll be honest, her heart is always like this whenever she sees him. That's just the effect of Tom on Chloe.

Tom motioned his hands to tell Chloe to meet him outside, he couldn't take his eyes off her, afraid that she might just run away from him. Chloe got the message through the gesture and nodded her head as a response after hesitating a bit, gathering all her belongings as she stood up from her seat. She mentally reminded herself that she shouldn't be with him, unless, she had cleared her thoughts. But she knew too well that she wouldn't be able to get away from him this time.

 _It wasn't going to be that easy._

He patiently waited for Chloe in the back door of the room, with a goofy smile plastered on his face. A minute later, Chloe came out from the door, forcing a smile so he wouldn't have to ask her what's wrong.

"There you are!" Tom said in an excited tone.

He wasn't that _dumb_ to not notice that Chloe was rather quiet, which was unusual. The girl was a 'talker' after all. His eyes squinted a bit, in which he only does whenever he is suspecting if whether there is something wrong or not.

She tried to play it innocent. It wasn't that difficult for Chloe to give him her generous smile, even if she thought it was torturous enough to be with him, he could still make her smile, which makes things harder for her. She started to walk, wanting to create some distance from him, silence being the main barrier between them.

"Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly while speeding up to catch up to her. She glanced at him, still smiling as she shook her head slightly.

She holds on to the strap of her sling bag as if it gives her support, any kind of support that she needs. He, however, does not buy her response acceptable, but he knew it wouldn't be right if he pushes her to speak any further.

They are quietly strolling around the campus for some minutes. There's an undeniable awkward atmosphere around them, which Tom finds it odd. They were never in a situation like _this._

 _Not unless, they had been, but he was oblivious at the time._

"You're scaring me off, Beale." Tom attempted to make a light conversation by putting enough emphasis on Chloe's surname.

She giggled, playfully smacking his arms that somehow relieves him.

"Sorry, I'm sort of distracted these past few days… I just needed space." Chloe tried to put a light on his cloud of confusion towards her recent behaviour.

He nodded silently. "What… were you some sort of an astronaut?" He then mocked her, referring to the 'space' she had mentioned that she needed. Why would she need space? _From him?_

"Funny." Chloe muttered sarcastically that earned a very manly chuckle from him.

 _Damnit._

"Wouldn't it be proper to treat your ' _bestfriend'_ after avoiding me for some time?" Tom suggested, emphasizing the word best friend.

The word kind of hit at Chloe. _Best friend._ The word replayed on her mind.

"Oh, so, we're 'best friends' now?" She quoted with a slight sarcasm. He nodded grinning at her. "You really have a habit of labeling yourself, don't you?" she added as she jokingly rolled her eyes at him.

She half meant the statement though. If she were to label their 'status of friendship', _she wouldn't._ Because there wouldn't be a proper one –or at least for her. Cause she's just the only one feeling weird about their 'so-called' friendship.

"You know what, I always thought that you were sarcastic just like your _twin._ But it turns out, you were way more sarcastic than her." He uttered while shaking his head still wearing a wide smile on his face.

Chloe stopped at her tracks. A sharp feeling panged her chest. Her thoughts from earlier came back occupying her mind once again. _How come he always finds ways to compare the two of them?_

She knew by then that she was about to lose it. Specially if she stayed close to him any longer. Not to mention the risk of _losing_ him if she would ever confess her feelings. And that, she wouldn't be able to live to, if she would lose him too. She felt her tears welling up on the corner of her eyes, but she couldn't cry in front of him. No, hell, no.

"I, uh, I'm sorry I forgot something in my locker. I…I'll go back there." She excused as she stepped backward, not looking at him. "Uh, I'll see you around." She added as she turned on her heels and walked away.

She breathed heavily as if she was just being suffocated not too long ago. While he just stared in daze, watching her disappear. _Did he say anything stupid?_ He thought.

Knowing that she was out of his sight, she urged and ran as she felt tears starting blur her baby blue eyes. Damnit _, there's no way that she would be able to step out of her twin's image_ , can she? She had always been living under her sister's shadow ever since she passed away. At first, she was too fluttered by it, she thinks so highly of her, but then the comparing and being under the shadow of her beloved sister grew larger that it started _suffocating_ her _._

Sure, they had a lot of similarities, she always looked up to _her._ But, how is it that she never has an image of her own? It was safe enough to say that people often referred to her as a clone of her deceased sister, or sometimes a different version of her. Everything she does, say or think. They would be compared together.

Though, she does not resent her sister for this, God, she loves her sister so much, but, she would be lying if she would say that 'this' does not pain her. Sometimes she wishes that it was her who should have died. _Wouldn't that make things better for her? For other people? For him?_

Her mind was so clouded by her thoughts, that her chest felt so tight and she couldn't breathe properly anymore. She continued running, unsure of where her feet are taking her. But one thing she was so sure of, _she needed to be away._

She just kept running, away from everything, from everyone, from him… until she bumped onto something –or someone, she didn't know. It caused her to fall on the ground. As if it was on cue, she burst out, and started crying her heart out. She'd been holding all these emotion for too long that even if she tries to stop herself, it might just kill her. She sobbed as her tears streamed hysterically down on her cheeks. She could hear a deep cold voice uttering an apology for jolting onto her, but she only cried even more.

 _Why does things have to be like this?_ Was the main thought in her mind.

"Shit." The young woman mumbled beneath her breath as she kneeled trying to comfort a crying woman she had accidentally bumped onto.

It was an accident, it wasn't her thing, but she could sense that there's more than just _falling on the ground_ that's why this pitiful woman was crying in front of her. Not to mention how they were both strangers to each other.

 _Who cries in front of a strangers, anyways?_ The young woman thought. Plus, it was embarrassing to the people passing by down the street because it really looked like _she_ made her cry. Her cold stone façade was getting an embarrassment.

Hesitantly, the small woman put an arm around the girl's shoulder as if it would be enough to comfort the other girl. She really felt awkward specially that _comforting_ wasn't in the list of what she does best. And, she's not into _touching_ or any kinds of contact, but this girl beside her seemed too _fragile._

And she can't handle fragile.

She's not the one to show care for others, considering that this one was a complete stranger. But she knew, a crying lady was one of her weakness. She always has a soft side to this kind of situation.

"Come on, miss. It shouldn't hurt that bad." The smaller woman said, sounding a bit annoyed because of the attention they were getting.

"How! How can you say that it does not hurt! It's killing me!" Chloe yelled while sobbing. She's not at the point to mind whether the scene was really embarrassing for other people nor she was talking –yelling at a stranger.

The girl felt a bit irritated by the childishness of the other woman. She was close to thinking that the crying lady was _adorable._ But clearly, she's still oblivious of the fact why the girl broke down in front of her like this. But hey, she's just trying to help her.

It was weird because if it were others, the girl would have just left after bumping into the other girl and saying her apologies. But the girl felt a _pull force._ And she couldn't just leave. Maybe it was her good side showing off? Damnit.

So, it exists now, huh?

After a few moments had passed, Chloe seemed to calm down a bit, still sobbing with both hands covering her flushed face.

When the stranger girl felt that Chloe had came down to her senses, she stood up shaking her head, why does she have to be in an disconcerting scene? She was about to take a step backward when she felt a pair of arms snaked through his leg.

Her eyebrows raised in shock and looked down at the crying girl. She felt the hair in the back of her neck all stood up by the unexpected contact. How dare this girl?!

She sighed in frustration. "What?" she irritatingly asked the other woman, who's hugging her legs. A pair of puffy baby blue eyes met her grayish-blue ones, as if there's a conversation going through.

But she felt one thing, s _he couldn't let this girl alone._ Okay, does this sound so cliché?

"Come, you've made enough of a big scene. It's embarrassing" she coldly said as she offered her right hand to the woman, urging her to stand.

Chloe wiped her face, choking down a sob and then accepted the gentlewoman's hand. She tried thanking her, but her voice just cracked. The other girl only shook her head in disbelief, shoving both of her hands on the pocket of her skinny black jeans.

"I'm sorry for bumping on to you earlier, I wasn't looking. But it wasn't enough reason for you to put up a show like that." She scolded the other woman despite her pitiful image.

She wouldn't _just_ let this go. _Who knows? Maybe the girl was some kind of a con-artist?_ She thought.

She looked at Chloe who was looking down in embarrassment, she let out a deep sigh before running her finger through her brunette locks. "Not unless, you have some kind of 'drama' going on." The brunette took one step back, noticing that the girl is really 'broken'.

"I…I'm sorry." Chloe whispered, her voice really sounded in pain, specially that she had just stopped from crying.

The girl looked once again at Chloe, examining her whole feature. _She does not look like she was a con artist, so that's one_. She told herself. And two, _the girl looked like she really needed help_ , whether it's a professional help or not. Because she did not seem lost or something.

Chloe bit her lower lip, feeling the guilt and embarrassment creeping up her heart, realizing the trouble she had caused. She also noticed that the other girl was looking at her, up and down. But thankfully, the girl did not bother asking her what happened. She isn't stable enough to talk and she might just cry again.

"Chloe?" A voice was heard not far away from where they are.

Chloe knew that voice too well. She closed her eyes tightly as if she's suppressing her threatening tears once again, biting her lips out of anxiety. The other girl seemed to notice her behaviour after hearing the man calling her name.

 _So, Chloe, huh?_ The girl told herself as if she was memorizing the other girl's name who seemed tensed by now. "Was he harassing you or what? Was he the one who was jerk enough to make you cry?" The girl rained Chloe those questions. Chloe could only shake her head for response.

Although the girl seemed not to buy Chloe's response, she looked across Chloe's shoulders as the man from behind starts walking towards their direction.

"Okay? I should go." The girl said and motioned to leave but once again, Chloe stopped him, tugging her arms.

The girl first glanced at Chloe's hands gripping on her arms tightly as if her life depends on it. Then she met Chloe's eyes, already staring back at her, pleading. Damn, her eyes were beautiful.

"Would you please… take me somewhere away from here?" Chloe sheepishly asked, her voice sounding desperate.

 _Of all time, all circumstances. Really, right now?_

"Damn." She whispered and gritted her teeth.


	2. 2

**Written: 10-27-17**

 **-Sky**

 **Between the Lines**

* * *

"Is it strange that you asked me to take you away knowing that we don't know each other?" The girl asked Chloe as they get off her car, stopping in a what seemed to be an abandoned building.

Chloe has been thinking about it too the whole ride, but she wouldn't be able to hold it anymore if she would leave her to be with Tom. _Not tonight_. Chloe smiled softly at the other girl, "Well, you are not going to kill me here, are you?" She joked.

The girl smirked at Chloe and walked towards the old building. "Well, yeah. Cause I'm not a murderer and to take note, that guy earlier clearly saw me with you. Oh, would I be charged for kidnapping?" she asked, mocking Chloe.

Chloe shook her head, a small smile still visible on her face. "It would be too dumb of him." She whispered as she set her eyes down. "Knowing that I voluntarily came with you." She added.

The other girl only nodded, not wanting to push any further from the conversation. She then headed towards the entrance of the building, before she stopped and turned back to Chloe. "You coming or just gonna stand there?" she asked.

Chloe looked back at her and slowly walked.

"I'll get you a sit, if you want to go, you can go ahead. I have a gig." The girl told Chloe. Chloe once again looked at her in amusement. Silently, she is just glad that she did not came with a drug dealer or some sort of a bad guy. Instead, s _he sings._

It was the only time that Chloe noticed the dark aura of the girl. From her black over black outfit, her dark chocolate hair, her dark eye make up that just seemed to emphasize those grayish-blue eyes that the girl possesses.

Her whole aura speaks badass.

And to say that Chloe was at awe would definitely be a dumb statement.

They entered the building and it somehow turned out to be a low-key bar. There wasn't a lot people inside, but there was quite enough to make a different ambiance. Maybe it would help Chloe clear her mind for a while.

She stood in the entrance as she waits for the _alt-_ girl whom until now, Chloe has no idea what her name was. She should really thank her for being kind enough to look after her tonight. Not to mention that it was their first meeting.

It didn't take the other girl too long to come back. She motioned for Chloe to follow her inside. Then, she led Chloe to the second floor of the bar, finding her a decent seat. A VIP seat to be exact, she settled Chloe on the near corner of the bar, but it definitely has the best angle to watch the performance that would be held on the stage below.

"Would you be fine being alone?" The girl asked Chloe. She wasn't the best person to show any other expression other than a stoic one and a sarcastic smile, but she was trying her best to look generous towards the lady.

Trying to impress wasn't her thing. _Really._

Chloe settled in her seat and nodded at her. "Thank you. I will be just fine." She assured her.

She looked at Chloe as if she was convincing herself that it _is_ okay to leave her for a while. Because she really must go, so she nodded in agreement.

"My friend will come here, to check out on you. Just tell her everything you need. I'll head back once we're done." she told Chloe as she pointed out to another brunette girl, who looks younger while wearing a barista uniform. The girl waved at them.

The petite woman then headed down. Chloe's gaze followed the other girl's movements, she saw her greet what she thought were her bandmates, handing her an acoustic guitar. She was just staring when the girl from the counter went up and talked to her.

"Would you like a drink? Would be nicer while staring at that dork." Chloe looked up to the woman standing across her and smiled.

"Oh, I'm, uh, Emily." The tall brunette woman introduced herself holding out her hand as a gesture for handshake.

Chloe smiled as she stood up, accepting the offered hand; "I'm Chloe." She answered.

The two girls smiled at each other. "So, I didn't quite expected that she would bring a girl here tonight." Emily said with an enthusiastic voice. Honestly, if it were another time, Chloe is sure that she would get along with this girl because they share the same positivity. But, no, it was impossible for her to show that side of her tonight because her heart is still aching.

"Oh… it was actually pretty weird how she ended up taking me here with her." Chloe said, embarrassed when she remembered the earlier events.

"Was it?" Emily responded earning a shy nod from her new-found friend.

"You don't mind telling me _that story_ , after I get you a drink, would you?" Emily added when she noticed the shyness of the older girl.

Chloe nodded as she sat back down. "Uh, I'll just get an iced tea. If you do have it." Chloe answered.

"Alright, coming right up." Emily singed the line enthusiastically as she headed back down and prepares the drink. Chloe took the time to remember that her phone was vibrating from the pocket of her sling bag. She hesitated because she knew who it was, but then again, his effect on her pushed her to fish her phone out to find that missed calls and texts were flooding from the one and only… Tom.

She let out a loud sigh as her shoulders slumped a little bit before deciding to turn her phone off, she wanted a peaceful night, can't she at least have a break tonight? She was lucky enough that the girl was kind enough to take her here.

A moment later, Emily came back with two glasses of iced teas in her hand, handing the other one to Chloe in which she thanked her for.

"So…" Emily trailed as she sat down comfortably across Chloe.

Chloe smiled sheepishly as she sipped from her drink. "To be honest, we just met earlier this night. I haven't got her name yet, which was so pretty stupid of me." Chloe confessed.

Emily giggled at the older girl, but then her eyes widened. "You mean… you came along here with a stranger?" Emily asked sounding a bit surprised.

Chloe nodded and set her eyes on the table, finding it suddenly interesting. She was too transparent that even Emily could see that she's going through a hard time. Emily also noticed now that Chloe's eyes were red and puffy as if it she just cried her eyes out.

"Well, I'm hoping she wasn't the one who was jerk enough to make you cry." Emily's voice sounded concerned, pointing at the other girl downstairs.

But she was smart enough to figure that her friend wouldn't dare to bring Chloe here if she was the one who made her cry. How could her friend make a girl cry in a span of what, an hour?

"No…" Chloe shook her head, reassuring Emily whose face is now frowning. Emily was about to say something but was interrupted when the sound of the mic echoed through the speakers in the bar. Both girls payed attention down to the mini stage in the center of the place.

"Mic check." A deep cold alto voice speaks through the mic. Tapping the microphone letting its echo flow through the speakers. The band in which the unknown girl belonged to, introduce themselves, then proceeding to perform after the crowd cheered.

The _alt-girl_ strummed her guitar in such a cool and professional manner. Emily turned her head and smiled to herself as she saw Chloe was focused on watching the band perform. She could picture as to why her cold-hearted friend could not resist and even brought her here.

"Her name's Beca." Emily revealed the name of her mysterious friend to Chloe. This got Chloe's attention. She looked at Emily across the table, who smiled. "She wasn't really that _kind_ , just so you know." Emily's statement sounded like a warning to in which Chloe giggled.

"She wasn't?" Chloe repeated as she wondered before turning back to watching the band perform.

"Yeah, but maybe you took her by surprise that she couldn't help but show her soft side." Emily retorted as she eyed her friends performing.

Chloe only nodded in response. She looked at _Beca_ who was charming the crowd with her soothing cold alto voice. _Beca._ She repeated in her mind. The two girls watched the performance silently. After a few more songs, the show ended. The crowd clearly enjoyed the band's performance. Then loud beats were now heard through the big speakers in the club.

Beca quickly headed upstairs, not once while she was performing that she had forgotten about the red headed girl she brought with her. Her bandmates tagging along behind him.

"Hey." Beca's voice was low but loud enough for Chloe and Emily to hear who seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

"Hey there," Emily greeted back as she turned her head to the side where Beca and the other girls were standing. Chloe only looked at her and smiled softly.

"Woah, who is she 'Em?" Stacie, one of Beca's bandmate asked, eyeing the redhead.

"I'm afraid Beca here would like to keep her guarded, Stace, sorry." Emily chuckled. Beca shot them a glare before shaking her head slightly as she walked towards Chloe.

"May I?" she asked, Chloe only nodded and moved a bit to make space for Beca to sit.

The rest of the girls exchanged knowing looks as they find themselves a seat. Beca introduced each one of them to Chloe and vice versa, she even told them how they got here, but Chloe did not mind that the ridiculous story was being shared. It was really, ridiculous after all. All because she was silly enough to get her heart broken for someone who does not even see her as she is.

She quickly tried to push the thought at the back of her mind.

Chloe learned that the 'little' band is consisted of course, Beca, then Fat Amy, Stacie and Cynthia Rose.

She finds it though, that the group was surprisingly friendly enough that she blended in so easily. It doesn't look like as if they just met that night. To top it all, she finds a good company with them. It was then past twelve midnight when Beca asked her if she wanted to go home and offered her a ride.

The hours they had spent in the club was enough for Chloe to notice that Beca was really quiet, despite of the occasional jokes and sarcastic remarks that she would blurt out, though Chloe or rather, the group finds it really funny. Sure, she does have this cold aura, but it wasn't that bad, that doesn't lessen the atmosphere in their table.

Besides, the girls have their own sense of humours. Which makes Chloe smile the whole time.

Though she had declined a lot of times Beca's offer of a ride home, she was stubborn enough to insist, and Chloe was left with no choice but to accept it. She knew the girl was concerned because it was late, and also, Chloe was honestly unsure of how she would reach her home. The whole car ride was relatively silent, except for the radio playing on the background.

Beca pulled out in the driveway in front of Chloe's house.

"Uh, I really don't know how to thank you. And sorry for… earlier." Chloe said awkwardly as she fiddled with the handle of her bag.

"No problem." Beca shortly answered as she, too, unbuckled her seat belt.

"Really, you've done a lot for me today. Although, I just appeared out of the blue." Chloe mumbled. In response, Beca gave her a small smile and nodded. They both got out of the car when Chloe stood frozen as she saw a familiar figure sitting in front of their porch. Beca looked to the direction where Chloe had her eyes on.

She then saw the guy from earlier in which she assumed _the reason_ why the Chloe cried helplessly in front of her. "Is that him?" Beca asked with a firm tone. Chloe stood still, shuddering. She knew she would have to face him soon, but couldn't it be not tonight?

The man then looked up from his seat and saw Chloe standing in the driveway. He quickly stood up from his sleepiness and walked towards Chloe and… the other girl beside her. Tom closed his fist, thinking that the girl _was_ the reason why he saw Chloe the way she was, when he caught up with her. But he was confused as to why Chloe still came with that girl and now, they're still together.

"Chloe." Tom called. Beca took a step forward as to she was about to hide Chloe from the guy who is currently walking towards their direction. Tom then furrowed his eyebrows. _Who the hell is she?_ He thought.

"I'm suggesting you stop right there, man." Beca warned him. Tom plastered an irritated look on his face as he continued walking forward. Beca felt annoyed when the guy didn't do as what he was told. She was about to stop him right there in his tracks when Chloe for the third time tonight, made contact with her, holding her arms again.

"Don't." she whispered. Beca squinted her eyes, giving Chloe a confused look.

Chloe shook her head, still tugging on her arms. Tom was close now near them, noticing that Chloe was holding the other girl's arm. He shrugged as he broke the staring between the two girls.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick, for heaven's sake Chloe." Tom asked with an annoyed tone. Chloe ignored him almost the whole night.

Beca stood still as her gaze turns between the guy and Chloe. It was then when she wanted to mentally hit herself, this guy could have been her _boyfriend._ She was too dumb that she hadn't thought about that. Maybe that was also why she cried when they bumped into each other earlier that night. Beca has just seemed to be a little enlightened as she took a step backward.

Chloe looked at her before turning back to Tom.

"Sorry, I ran away. But can we just talk some other day, Tom?" Chloe's voice was raspy, sounding _so_ _tired._

"Chloe, I don't understand what's going on. You've been so distant. What's wrong?" Tom ignored Chloe's previous statement and pressed on, giving Beca a glare when he caught her scoffing in annoyance.

"Tom ple—"

Tom interrupted her. "No, _we have to talk_." He said sternly. Beca knew that the girl need and wants a rest, but this guy seemed that he would continue bugging her until Chloe gives in.

"Dude, let her rest. Call it a night." Beca chimed in. This added to the turmoil that Tom was feeling.

"Back off." Tom said with a sharp tone, standing face to face with Beca, he was trying to intimidate her.

"No, you've done enough for tonight. Leave her alone." Beca did stand on her ground and shot him a deadly glare.

The tense is building between the two and Chloe is not having it. "Stop." She said sternly. Standing between Tom and Beca, trying to separate the two, avoiding what could possibly happen. Of course, Beca wasn't the first to cut the staring between them. It was Tom who took a step backward, being dragged by Chloe.

"Tom, please. I, we can't talk right now." Chloe pleaded. He looked at her with a hint of pain present in his eyes. "Y-you should go." She added and turned to Beca who was standing still, watching them intently.

"You too, thank you, really, for this night. I, I'll see you around." Chloe told Beca and she nodded at her.

Tom just stared at them, disbelievingly, before starting to walk away and so does Beca, approaching her car.

Chloe made sure that the two were gone on their separate ways before entering her house. She slumped down on her bed and put her arms over her forehead as a tear slipped from her eye.

 _What a night._

Not too long ago, she turned to her bedside table and stared at the picture frame. She smiled bitterly. "Do you really have to go and leave your image imprinted on mine?" Chloe asked sadly and waited as if the picture would respond.

And for the rest of the night, she hurled herself under her covers, quietly sobbing and thinking over and over about the things that pains her. Over the things that had happened. Thinking about how fool she was for falling for the guy who couldn't see her as she is, who just sees her sister through her. About how she couldn't get out of her sister's shadow.

She kept on repeating three words in between her sobs. The pain is getting the best of her, she does not know if she could handle it any longer. _"She's not me."_ She repeated this phrase until she had cried herself to sleep. Sleeping her pain away, once again.

While on the other hand, Beca could not seem to distract herself as she kept seeing Chloe's fragile face the first time she saw her. She's not sure why her heartpained so much from the image.

But she knew she was damned from that moment on and she still wouldn't _do_ anything about it. No, hell no.


	3. 3

**Written: 10-27-17**

 **-Sky**

 **Between the Lines**

* * *

"Over here!" Chloe yelled with a smile as she saw her _new-found_ friends two weeks ago, arriving at the café. Beca saw her before turning to her friends and pointing at her direction.

"Are you sure they're good people, Chloe?" Aubrey asked as her face scrunched up seeing the other group approach their table.

Chloe beamed at her best friend and nodded "Trust me, they're aca-awesome." Chloe winked at her best friend.

"You know, I have friends back in my home town and they used to lock me in my room whenever they are going to eat out." Flo said, as she leaned back to her seat when Aubrey glared at her. Jessica and Ashley arrived just in time with their drinks.

"Hey girls." Stacie greeted with a wink, causing Aubrey to frown when the wink was directly given to her. Beca nudged the long-legged brunette who uttered a 'what' at her. Not too long before, Fat Amy welcomed herself as she grabbed one of the drinks that Jessica and Ashley had bought for their own group.

They gave Chloe a look who just shrugged and said; "I'll buy another one. it's okay."

Beca wanted to face palm right at that moment noticing how weird her friends seemed to look. Luckily, Emily isn't weird enough to be the most _okay_ in their group.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you guys! I'm Emily." The younger brunette said as she shakes everybody's hand with a smile.

"My name's Cynthia Rose." The black woman said with an accent. The girls from the table nodded their head as they smiled at her. Then their attention all went to Beca who was staring at Chloe the whole time, wondering _how fast she had recovered from last time._

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, where are my manners. I'm Beca." Beca introduced herself when Stacie nudged her, snapping her out of her trance. She tried to flash them a smile in which to Aubrey's eyes was a smirk.

"And this is…" before Beca could continue, Stacie cut her off as she excitedly extended her long arms, pushing Beca behind her, giving her a look that says; 'we're-not-performing-Beca', before beaming at Aubrey in particular.

"I'm Stacie… Stacie Conrad, the hot one." She proudly introduced herself, offering her hand to Aubrey.

Aubrey opened her mouth to respond but Fat Amy beat her to it. "Uh, excuse me bitch. I'm the hot one here." said the Australian blonde before grabbing a donut and shoving it to her mouth. Aubrey's eyebrows furrowed even more at this. They do have a habit of cutting a person who is supposed to talk.

Stacie rolled her eyes at her friend, "She's Fat Amy by the way." Beca chimed back in, pushing Stacie a little backward who is clearly dying to flirt with Aubrey.

"Have a sit, _Becs._ " Chloe said, smiling at them.

After ordering something, they all gathered in one large table. With Stacie mercilessly trying to sweep Aubrey off her feet, Fat Amy's un-ending stories about how she had wrestled crocodiles and dingoes back in her hometown, in which both Jessica and Ashley seemed to enjoy. And lastly, a weird conversation between Cynthia Rose, Emily, Lily and Flo.

Beca wanted nothing but to shrink in her seat.

"It's weird, we're all getting together so well." Chloe spoke in admiration. Beca gave her a disbelieving look.

"I just smell trouble with those dorks around." Beca mumbled before taking a sip on her drink. Chloe giggled at her expression.

"Yet, you're still with them. So, you smell trouble, too." Chloe pointed out. Beca almost choke on her comment before raising an eyebrow at the redhead.

"They wouldn't leave me alone." Beca deadpanned. Chloe ushered a silent _'oh'_ before nodding. "Why did you call us, anyways?" Beca asked turning to Chloe to face her.

"Oh, yeah. Here." Chloe snapped before grabbing her bag as she takes the tickets inside it. Beca's face was confused when Chloe handed her the tickets for an _acapella_ concert.

"What is this?" she asked.

Chloe playfully rolled her eyes at Beca. "I figured you'll go to washroom, might as well use that." She sarcastically said.

Beca smirked at her antics but before she could have a witty comeback, Chloe beats her. "We're performing." Beca's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow, you sing?" she asked. Chloe smiled at Beca's priceless reaction.

She had never seen someone as surprised as Beca whenever people finds out that she is a co-captain of an acapella group. _She felt proud for the first time._

"We sing." Aubrey chimed in. Beca nodded as she turned her eyes back on the tickets, before Stacie grabbed them from her hands and wiggled it in front of their other friends.

"Girls, we're watching these pretty ladies perform!" She announced.

They squealed as they gathered around like bees, looking really amazed by it.

"You should let us watch you guys perform in return." Chloe stated, looking at Beca who looked back at her before smirking,

"Alright guys, no one's going." Beca said loudly, causing Chloe's eyes to widen.

"What! It's not like I haven't seen you perform!" Chloe argued. Beca chuckled at the expected reaction she got. _It was adorable._

"I'm kidding. You're really childish. God, you're adorable, like a baby." Beca muttered with a smile. Chloe was taken aback at the comment, she wasn't offended. But it was _actually_ the first time that someone had said something like that to her, without mentioning her sister's name.

Which was of course, why would Beca mention her twin? She doesn't know her.

Aubrey saw Chloe's expression as she is carefully watching the two in their own little bubble. Stacie smirked and leaned towards the blonde who is busy eyeing her best friend and Beca.

"Don't worry, Beca's smooth as fuck." Stacie whispered sending shivers down Aubrey's spine. Aubrey looked at Stacie, raising an eyebrow.

"My best friend's straight." Aubrey deadpanned. Stacie's smile grew even wider, she nodded as she takes a quick glance between the other two.

"Yeah? Even the straightest ruler could be bent. Also, were you aware that _so is spaghetti until it's wet?_ " Stacie snapped back playfully. It was then Fat Amy joined their little banter.

"Yeah, Shawshank could hook any kind of fishes that she could want." Fat Amy said as she high fived with her friends, grinning widely. Aubrey gave them a weirded look before shaking her head.

But she wouldn't deny the 'tension' between her best friend and that Beca.

No, she couldn't.

* * *

Much to Aubrey's resistance, Chloe had insisted to invite Beca and her friends to their bella practice. Beca's going to say no at first but she has little power over her stubborn friends. God, why do they even call her, _captain?_

As much as Beca wanted to tie her friends down while Chloe and the rest of the Bellas prepare to practice, her power over them _wasn't enough._ She questioned her authority even more when she –or they, had witnessed Aubrey turn into a control freak.

Fat Amy's jokes weren't even helping.

"Damn, I was even more interested. I liked the dominance." Stacie commented as they watch the rest of the Bellas comply with Aubrey's commands. But Beca's eyes were pinned on the redhead. Damn, the girl was talented.

And gorgeous.

"Keep it in your pants, shorty." Cynthia Rose whispered at Beca. Beca glared at her before turning back to Chloe who met her eyes and beamed at her. She smiled back, albeit, awkwardly. She wonders where was the _other_ Chloe she had met weeks ago, the Chloe she is seeing after that night is really bubbly and rainbows… and sunshine… and…

It was then it was Emily who elbowed her, "Way to go, _cap._ " Emily teased, snapping Beca back to reality.

"Why are you guys like this." Beca deadpanned as she shrugged off those side comments that her friends were giving.

After a God knows how many hours of their practice, or torture to be exact, Aubrey seemed to look a little contented with their today's agenda when she decided to call it off.

The bella's exhausted face were hilarious for them.

"At least I wasn't any _aca-dictator_." Beca mocked, using the word aca as a prefix, causing her friends to giggle. But Aubrey does have a great hearing, so she heard that.

She turned to Beca's direction, glaring at her. "Were you saying something?" Aubrey growled. Beca and the rest all sat up straight as if they were in a military school,

"Nothing… sir." Beca snapped, whispering the last word. Making Stacie and the others giggle even more.

Aubrey's glare seemed to be darker, Chloe smiled at the sight as she walked up to her best friend, patting her in the back. "You okay, Bree?" She asked. Aubrey sighed deeply as she clenched her jaw at Beca who's composing herself.

"Omygod." Aubrey sighed once again.

"They're good, don't worry." Chloe reassured.

"They better be. Or else… we or you, are not going to hang out with them… ever again." Aubrey threatened which isn't taken seriously by Chloe. She knew that Beca and her friends hasn't just gotten into Aubrey's good side yet.

But she knew they were all going to get along well.

Aubrey took the chance to corner Beca when the tiny brunette said that she would use the restroom. She silently snuck inside and waited for Beca to get out of her cubicle. When she heard a flush, Aubrey straightened up her posture and tried to keep a stoic face.

But she almost burst out laughing when Beca had almost jump in surprise, she was clearly not expecting to see Aubrey there.

"Fuck." Beca clutched at her chest as she calmed her breathing. _Since where has she been here?_ Beca asked herself. "You creeped me out!" Beca added as she composed herself before stepping forward to the sink to wash her hands.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow at the brunette which didn't go unnoticed by her.

Beca awkwardly turned to the tall blonde. "What?" she muttered. Aubrey eyed her for a second before looking away.

"You better not make my best friend cry." Aubrey stated, nonchalantly. Beca's eyes almost went out of it's sockets.

Quickly, her instincts thought that it was her crazy friends' tactics. Beca was just about to plan her revenge for those crazy bastards when Aubrey spoke again.

"I'm going to keep an eye on you, Beca." Her voice gave Beca goosebumps. Aubrey lied when she told Stacie that Chloe's straight. Though the redhead doesn't really give herself a 'label' or confirms her sexuality, Aubrey thought that she's straight specially when she's in love with Tom….

That dumb prick.

But Aubrey couldn't also deny the fact that when Chloe first talked to her about Beca and ' _that'_ night, she saw how Chloe's eyes sparkle like the way she talks about Tom before realizing that she had fallen for him. Also, Chloe's been open to everything. She had had some flings with girls when they were in high school.

So, her thought about Beca _saving_ Chloe had evolved.

"Dude, I don't know what you were talking about." Beca retorted. Aubrey rolled her eyes at the brunette.

"So, those stares meant nothing then? Those 'usual' hang outs that you two were doing isn't something, then? Specially…" Aubrey trailed off as she leaned towards, making Beca step back a little, Aubrey watches Beca's face flush. "You checking out Chloe's ass when were dancing meant nothing then?" She added.

Beca's eyes couldn't grow any more larger. She choked and wanted to hit herself.

 _Damn, she was that obvious!_

"W-what?" Beca stammered. Aubrey smirked at the embarrassed reaction of the tiny 'badass', this wasn't the reaction she was expecting to see from the other girl. She was hoping for either a sarcastic reply or a tag along response. Though pushing Chloe towards Beca isn't what she's going to do, she needs to keep an eye. Just to make sure that Chloe wouldn't suffer from any pain anymore.

"I'm telling you Beca. Though I don't know what's going on with that little head of yours, I just hope that hurting Chloe isn't one of those thoughts you were having or else…" Aubrey paused as she choked down a _whatever_ that is.

Beca's face scrunched at her, "You are way weirder than those people out there." She stated with a small smirk.

"Whatever. Mark my words Beca, Chloe has had enough of bullshits, so don't add up to that." Aubrey said with a glare before she storms out of the room. Beca stood frozen, dazed from Aubrey's little 'threats'. She let out a loud sigh as she tilted her head slightly before placing a hand over her chest.

Her heart is beating so damn fast, like a horse running from a race. She leaned onto the sink, for a support. Just when she is just calming herself down, the restroom door busted open and Beca could swear that she would die from heart attack if this keeps on happening.

"Jesus… fuck." Beca cursed, clutching her chest once again. Chloe's face was surprised but then she covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. A surprised Beca is _adorable._

When she noticed Beca glaring at her, she forced herself even more not to laugh. "I'm sorry." Chloe said as she giggled a little. Beca rolled her eyes at her.

"You guys are going to give me heart attack." Beca remarks.

Chloe walked up to her, "Sorry, okay? I just saw Aubrey follow you all the way here. I just thought…"

Chloe paused as she bit her lower lip while looking at Beca who smirked at her.

"You thought she's gonna kill me here?" Beca finishes her sentence for her. Chloe grinned as she lightly shook her head.

Beca chuckled and Chloe felt weird when her heart fluttered.

"What did she even say?" Chloe asked, curiously. Beca tensed up a little bit at the question. Damn, what is she gonna say? _Oh, nothing. She just kind of warned me about making you cry which isn't my plan._

Fuck, scratch that.

"Nothing, she just wanted to give me my heart attack." Beca sarcastically remarks earning a light smack from Chloe. "You." Beca's tone went serious at the contact, sending Chloe in her own surprise, quickly taking her own hands back.

"You really couldn't keep your hands to yourself, can you?" Beca asked, teasing Chloe. The redhead's cheeks almost matched her hair, she thought she had offended Beca.

"Sorry… I was just like this." Chloe sheepishly responded. Beca smirked at her reaction as she shakes her head.

"I'm just messing with you. But that doesn't mean you can keep on touching me." Beca winked at her, making Chloe blush even more.

"You're so adorable." Chloe blurted out. They both stopped for a while, taking a moment to take in the comment that Chloe had just made.

"Aren't you going a little too fast, crybaby?" Beca teased, plastering a mischievous smirk on her face.

Chloe didn't know where to react first. To the 'fast' thing or to the _crybaby_?

She opened her mouth in mock offence and tried to come up with a comeback but was interrupted when Stacie knocked on the door.

"Hey, Beca. Are you sure you want to _do_ it there?" Stacie joked.

Both girls felt awkward and flushed by the sentence. Beca recovered herself first as she headed to the door, "Fuck you. You're so dirty minded." Beca glared at her best friend. Stacie just shrugged, a wide smile on her face.

"Don't give it to her, yet, Chloe." Stacie winked at the redhead whose cheeks now had matched the color of her hair.

"Cut it, Stace." Beca cut in. She knew it is really awkward for Chloe, especially that it was just weeks ago when the two had met. After that night, she was lucky that Chloe had contacted her to 'thank' her properly for the other night, so they went out for lunch.

Just since then, they started seeing each other. And no, it wasn't a date. Just, you know, hang out.

Besides, Beca is aware that Chloe has been going through some serious problem. She would always catch the girl staring blankly, spacing out. There are days when they would meet and Beca isn't that dumb not to notice Chloe's swollen eyes. She didn't really want to force Chloe to tell her. Beca knew Chloe would open up, when she's ready.

Or maybe… when she had moved on from that jerk.

That is, if they were in a relationship or something like that. As for now, she wanted nothing but to be there for the redhead.

And just wait for whatever entails.

"Nothing's going on, Stace." Beca stated, her tone is a bit more serious. She knew that though her friends were real crazy, they knew where, when, and how to stop.

"Alright, whatever you say." Stacie shrugged as she entered a cubicle.

Beca turned to Chloe who's still in her own trance. She smirked as she watched her, _isn't she just too cute?_ "Are you gonna keep watch here or what?" Beca snaps Chloe out of her daze.

"Is _sarcasm_ the only language you speak?" Chloe snapped back causing Stacie to chuckle on her cubicle. Beca only smirked as she rolled her eyes before stepping out of the restroom, followed by Chloe.

* * *

After practice, again, much to Aubrey _and_ Beca's dismay, Chloe and the rest of their friends had magically came up with an idea of having a movie night together. In the Bella's house, of course. Beca is lucky enough that Fat Amy nor Stacie had suggested to invite them over to their place.

If you can call it a 'place'.

"God, why are you guys making me do this." Beca whined as she pulled onto their driveway.

"Come on, you make it sound like this isn't going on your favor." Emily stated, and the rest agreed.

"Yeah, Legacy's right, Beca." Stacie added rolling her eyes.

"Why does everyone seemed to jump up with the conclusion that I like Chloe?" Beca asked in annoyance.

Fat Amy and the others exchange glances, "Well, you're not that good at hiding?" Fat Amy answered. Beca groaned.

"Yeah, she's right, cap. I'd tap ginger too if I haven't got myself a girlfriend." Cynthia Rose said, Beca's head turned to her friend in a snap, raising an eyebrow.

"See?" Stacie pointed out at her reaction, making the others grin at their grumpy friend.

They continued teasing Beca who was just about to lose it when they heard someone knock at their car window.

They all turned and saw Chloe smiling radiantly at them. Fat Amy rolled down the window, "You guys are taking too long." Chloe said.

"Yeah, sorry, ginger. We're just knocking some sense in Shawshank's head." Fat Amy answered with her accent.

Chloe giggled as her eyes went to Beca's stoic face. "You guys gives her a lot of nicknames." She retorted.

Before any of her friends could open their mouth and lessen her badass reputation, Beca opened her car door before muttering a; "Alright, enough of the talk." The rest followed her while Chloe led them to their house.

They all wandered around the house. It was what Beca had expected, it's lively and you could tell from it's interiors and cleanliness that the house was definitely an all girl's house. Unlike their place, it depicts the word 'chaos'.

"Damn, I thought I could just move in here." Cynthia Rose cooed as they look at the picture frames displayed in the house.

"Me too." Stacie agreed. Beca shook her head at her friends.

"Typical college girls." Fat Amy muttered, while Emily is gone… because Flo, Ashley and Jessica dragged her to show her their rooms.

"Can I just ask you to babysit those _big babies_ for me?" Beca sarcastically asked when she turned to Chloe who was busy preparing snacks and drinks.

The redhead just giggled shaking her head, "Why do you hate the idea of movie night so much? You don't like movies, don't you?" Chloe asked.

Beca just shrugged and didn't say anything, which surprised Chloe. She put down the popcorn on the counter, her mouth agape.

"Omygod, you don't watch them at all!" Chloe exclaimed.

Beca shrugged again, "They're boring and… predictable." She snapped back, nonchalantly.

"You _totes_ need to watch one with us." Chloe stated before grabbing the popcorn once again. Beca sighed in defeat as her hand brushed through her hair. And Chloe saw that….

Damn, _she looked hot._

"We're starting the movie!" Aubrey shouted from the living room.

The girls all gathered around the living room, finding their own comfortable places as the movie started playing. Aubrey felt annoyed and a bit uncomfortable because of Fat Amy's loud noise she was making as she munched down those snacks and because Stacie sat beside her.

She's persistent.

Beca had lost count how many times she had rolled her eyes and sighed loudly the whole movie. Aubrey would sometimes hush her, Chloe looking at her every once in a while, smiling at her as if she's pleading Beca to bear with it little bit more.

How she and Chloe seemed to be this close keeps on surprising Beca. They just met but the connection she had with her was just… inevitable. It's like it's the gravity's force pulling her towards the redhead.

And hell, she would give in to whatever Chloe would have ask of her.

And it wasn't really Beca like.

After what took long, the movie had finished and Beca hasn't even understood what happened. Just when she thought she's finally _free,_ Stacie had suggested to watch another one. Beca was sure that Stacie had smiled at her way, deviously.

"Okay, I'm out." Beca said as she stood up from her seat. She heard her friends groaned but no, she's not giving in to them.

"Come on, Beca. Don't be such a killjoy!" Fat Amy whined.

"I'll pick you guys up, text me if you still want to go home." Beca ignored their complains but Chloe stood up, grabbing her by the arms. She shot Chloe a questioning look, but the redhead just smiled at her before turning to the others.

"Go on and play another one. I could buy you guys some time while I tour this grumpy one around the house." Chloe said in a soft tone. Emily and the rest all said a 'yes' in unison before Chloe drags Beca out of the living room, catching a glaring Aubrey on the way.

"Work it, shorty!" Cynthia Rose cooed.

Chloe had dragged an unwilling Beca to her room. "This is my room," She said as she opened the door. Beca stepped in and her eyes wandered along. The room definitely has the vibes of Chloe's personality. It represents the redhead's cheeriness.

"Wow." Was all Beca could say. Chloe felt a little more confident with the brunette's reaction. Usually, when she shows someone her room, they would say how much Chloe has gotten her taste from her sister.

And of course, Beca wouldn't be one of them. She hadn't met her yet.

"Really speaks for yourself." Beca added as she looked at the books neatly placed on the mini bookshelf that Chloe has.

"Yeah, I do read a lot." Chloe said as she followed Beca.

Beca then had caught the displayed pictures hanging on Chloe's room. It was a picture of bellas of course, then her eyes landed on the bedside table. She felt her heart sank a little when she saw a picture of Chloe and _that_ guy on a frame, beside it was another picture of Chloe with…

"You have a twin?" Beca asked, surprised.

Chloe was silent for a while, Beca turned around and saw her expression. "Sorry, I didn't mea–" she was cut off by Chloe.

"No, it's okay. You're not a stranger anymore… so, yeah. I have a twin. She's really amazing." Chloe said with admiration in her voice. Her memories with her late twin had come rushing fresh through her mind. Beca noticed how her eyes sparkles and at the same time, a glint of pain is visible.

"Where is she? Haven't seen her, though." Beca asked. Chloe stepped forward, grabbing the picture frame as she looked at it intently.

"She… uh, she died four years ago. In an accident." Chloe's voice was muffled, her icy blue eyes were now glistening with tears.

Beca was alarmed by this.

"Sorry for asking, Chlo, I didn't mean to…" Beca stammered as she put her arms around Chloe's shoulder, trying to give her a sense of comfort.

Chloe smiled and shook her head lightly. "No, it's okay. You haven't done anything wrong, Becs." She sighed as she used the back of her hand to wipe her tears away. "Sorry, I'm a mess." She added.

It was Beca who shook her head at Chloe and gave her a soft smile.

"No, you're not. There's nothing wrong for being a crybaby." Beca said, in an attempt to lighten up the mood, which she had achieved when Chloe chuckled.

"Uhm, is that why you cried…. _That day?_ " Beca asked, a bit shy for asking.

Chloe smiled painfully upon remembering it. "You don't have to tell me, just curious." Beca added quickly, not wanting to put Chloe in an uncomfortable situation.

But she can't sometimes control her mouth, "Or is it because of your douche _boyfriend_?" She winced at her own stupidity.

Chloe just smiled at her softly, "He… he's not my boyfriend. He's just my _best friend._ " Chloe answered, pain visible in her tone.

Beca catch up on that, noting to herself that _they were not in a relationship._ But she could sense that there's bitterness in Chloe's voice.

Also, Chloe's eyes seemed to speak more than friendship about the guy.

And there's no way Beca could, or she would, _compete with that._

Beca shook off her thoughts as she smiled at Chloe. "Is this the only place you're touring me at? Cause I could go back and drag those weirdos home." She changed the topic, which Chloe was grateful for.

Because she's not yet ready to tell Beca her story. Not _yet._

Chloe had toured Beca around but unfortunately, it wasn't enough to let Stace and the others to finish their second movie. They had no choice but to come with Beca, even though Chloe had offered them to stay the night.

Beca refused of course, how could she stay the night at a place where she felt she was being _watched_ by the great, Aubrey Posen?

After Beca and her friends had left, Aubrey and Chloe stayed up to clean the mess. Chloe was busy putting the trash in a garbage bag while Aubrey's in charge of cleaning the floors. She would often look at Chloe who was focused on her task.

When she could not stop her thoughts anymore, she heaves a deep sigh getting Chloe's attention.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, worriedly. Aubrey huffed and contemplated her words for a while,

"You're not telling me something, Chloe." She stated sounding a bit hurt. Chloe's eyes widened, she walked towards her best friend, putting the garbage bag down.

"Tell you what?" Chloe retorted. Aubrey crossed her arms as she looked at Chloe.

"Well, I haven't seen Tom around. You think I haven't noticed?" Aubrey watched the quick change in Chloe's expression, she saw how her eyes had quickly turned into hurt.

Aubrey hadn't gotten a response from her which made her worry even more. "You've been ignoring him for too long now, I bet he's already sure that something's wrong." Aubrey stated. Chloe met her gaze as her shoulders slumped and let out a loud sigh.

"I don't know 'Bree. I can't face him now." Chloe answered with a faint voice. Aubrey nodded before putting her hands on Chloe's shoulders.

"But you will eventually have to, you can't ignore him forever. He's your best friend, after all."

Chloe stopped for a while, _best friend._

"Look, I know he's been hurting you. But he's also unaware of that, he might be a big jerk for always comparing you to Clarisse, but you haven't told him how you felt each time he does." Aubrey reminded her. Chloe smiled faintly before turning back to her task.

"I'll think about it and talk to him soon. Thank you." She said turning her back against the blonde who kept an eye on her. Chloe knew Aubrey's right, she would eventually have to face him soon. And yeah, she can't also put the blame on him.

He didn't know.

Aubrey knew she couldn't let Chloe go to sleep with that heavy feeling again. She sighed as she went back to her task, too.

"Yeah, clear things up before jumping onto things _with_ Beca." Aubrey stated, nonchalantly. Chloe shifted on her foot in an instant, wide eyed. Aubrey could not help the playful smile on her lips from showing.

"W…what are you saying!" Chloe blabbered. Aubrey raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Come on, Chloe. We can all see it." Aubrey's voice sounded as if she's tired of them being _in denial._ She knew Chloe still has a thing for Tom but… after seeing her actually interact with Beca… she knew it _could_ be something else.

"Yeah, we've seen it, too." Lily came out of nowhere, startling the two best friends. Aubrey turned back to Chloe, "See?" she whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Beca's… just being nice to me." Chloe argued, causing Aubrey to growl as she rolled her eyes once again.

"Yeah, sure. You could say that." Aubrey muttered before leaving Chloe alone in the living room, dumbfounded.

It's not like Chloe's being weirded by whatever it is that Aubrey is trying to implement. She just didn't want to assume; besides, _she's still hurting._ She's broken, she could not even have the courage to step out of her sister's shadows. So why would Beca even like her?

How dare she misinterpret Beca's gestures? Not to mention that they had just met.

Plus, Chloe doesn't think she could _ever_ move on from Tom. That just seems impossible for her.


	4. 4

**Written: 10-27-17**

 **-Sky**

 **Between the Lines**

* * *

The day of the bellas' performance is today. Aubrey has been pacing back and forth, nervously, while Chloe keeps on telling her best friend that they would do great, or else _those torturous training they had would go to a waste._

Flo's words not Chloe's. Aubrey glared at the smaller woman as she zips her mouth, not wanting to see an even more tensed Aubrey.

At the moment, Stacie, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and Emily had arrived at the theatre. They went into the room where the Bellas were, as they were given a VIP pass for the performance.

"Ready to hit the stage, ladies?" Stacie asked, looking directly at Aubrey.

"Totes." Chloe answered with a smile, her eyes wandering around, particularly looking for a sight.

Emily is quick to notice that as she looked behind her before turning back to Chloe. "Oh, Beca would be a little late. Her motor bike is in the repair shop." Emily told Chloe as if she had read the ginger's mind. Chloe's mouth formed an 'oh', trying to hide her embarrassment from being caught.

"If… Beca's whom you were looking for." Fat Amy sarcastically said, her eyes met with Stacie's whose smile is just as devilish as hers.

"That's okay." Chloe shrugged as she turned back to her seat.

Aubrey smiled a little at her friend as she seats beside Chloe, nudging her elbow. "I know you want her to see us perform." She whispered, causing Chloe to blush.

She, too, isn't sure why she's reacting that way. But of course, she wanted her new friends to see them perform.

The show had started, and it would be the bellas' turn to perform soon. Stacie and her friends took a front row seat, an empty seat reserved for a particular brunette who still hadn't showed up. Chloe peeked from behind the curtain and felt a little disappointed that she hadn't caught even a glimpse of a person she's been expecting to see here tonight.

Question is, who exactly is she waiting for to show up?

The host had just introduced the bellas as they walk out on the stage, finding their positions. Everybody was cheering loud, and when you say loud, it is specifically loud from where Stacie and the rest were sitting. If Aubrey isn't so focus, she would be at awe that they are cheering for them so excitedly.

Whilst Chloe's eyes kept on roaming around.

She heard Aubrey blew the pitch pipe and they started.

They were doing fine, great to be exact. Aubrey felt her cheeks heat up when she saw Stacie giving her a wink and a flying kiss. While Chloe felt a knot in her stomach when she saw _Tom_ sitting with one of the crowd, clapping and cheering at her, _proudly._

Something inside Chloe felt a bit relieved. Seeing him watching her fueled her fire and she just wanted to give her all at the performance. Which they did, they ended with a blast.

They went off the stage with the crowd going wild at their performance. Their designated seat was behind were Stacie and the rest were. They all immediately congratulated the bellas and complimented their awesome performance.

"Damn, that was one great performance!" Emily exclaimed. The bellas thanked them as they sat down, it was then when Chloe noticed that Beca isn't still there.

"Sorry, ginger. Guess Beca had missed your performance." Fat Amy apologized after seeing the look in her eyes. Chloe showed a small smile and nodded her head.

* * *

Eventually, the Bellas had won and they would be heading up to the semi-finals. They will surely celebrate this, despite Aubrey's note that they would be practicing harder to win the ICCA's. Being carefree as they were, Stacie and her group invited the bellas to the club that apparently was owned by Emily. This is also why they were calling her 'legacy'.

They were just heading out of the auditorium when Tom showed up in front of them, a smile on his face and flowers in his hands. Stacie and her friends' initial reaction were confused, as they eyed the guy from head to toe.

It was then they knew that their tiny friend is up for a competition. Which is, bad.

"Tom." Chloe's voice was filled with happiness which feed more to Stacie's and the rests' assumptions.

"Who is he, again?" Stacie asked quietly to Aubrey. Aubrey bit her lower lip,

"I'll tell you if we all leave and let them talk." Aubrey said before grabbing Stacie by the arm pulling her away, telling the rest to follow her. Fat Amy gave the guy a glare before complying.

Tom just shrugged as he turned back to Chloe who was beaming at him. "Hey." He said as he brought the flowers to Chloe's face, which she gladly accepted.

"I though you wouldn't make it." Chloe answered, pursing her lips as she looked at the flowers.

She could feel her chest tighten at the gesture. "Thanks for these." She added.

Tom nodded, "Well, I couldn't miss your performance, could I? Besides, you were good out there…." He complimented making Chloe blush.

All her sad thoughts seemed to be flooding away after this. Chloe thought that maybe for once, Tom would like her for being Chloe and not… her sister. She felt butterflies in her stomach as they gaze at each other. Tom flashed his charming smile,

"…you and Clarisse really share the same talent. I'm not doubting anymore that you were really sisters."

Chloe suddenly felt her heart sink upon hearing it. The wide smile on her face was quick to fade, her chest tightens in pain now.

Of course, it wouldn't be Tom if he's not going to mention her sister's name. He couldn't see her as Chloe, anyways. He never does, _no one does see her for who she is, even if she tries._ She's been nothing but a big reflection of her dead sister.

She' no one but Clarisse Beale's living shadow.

Tom noticed the sudden change in her demeanor. "What's wrong?" he asked, innocently. She tried to fake a smile, which he always buys.

"I got to go and join the girls…. They're waiting for me." She lied before stepping back.

"You said you wanted to talk?" Tom's face was now filled with confusion. "You're worrying me Chloe." He added.

She shook her head, "No… sorry, I will talk to you later. I promise." She said before turning around and run towards the exit. She breathed like she'd stopped doing so when she was near him.

Tom stood there, dumbfounded, trying to think what was it that he had done wrong.

Chloe's eyes were quick to form tears. She cursed herself when she realized that she had no idea where Aubrey and the others go. But her feet could not stop running, she needed to be away. She wanted to. It's just that this time, she hadn't bumped into someone, or Beca.

 _Beca._

This time, Chloe had wished that Beca was there. To take her away, to let her escape. She _needed_ Beca. But she _isn't_ there. Chloe felt more alone. Her mind was drowning, the pain getting the best of her. She had asked once again, why does it have to be her who survived the accident?

It should have been her sister, that way… she wouldn't have to live under her shadow. That way… she wouldn't fall for the guy who's head over heels for her sister. Chloe knew… she couldn't take all of it anymore. Her depression is killing her.

And there's no way that she would be able to get past from her sister's image. She's nothing.

Chloe found herself walking on the highway, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was holding the flowers Tom had gave her, down. Everyone passing by her thinks that she'd gone mad. Which is, _she's close to._ She turned and realized that she's on a bridge. She looked across and let the world pass by her.

She could hear the busyness of the world. From the car engines, the noises.

She stopped in the middle, her mind fleeting away.

 _Isn't it about time to follow her sister?_ Chloe misses her so much, she wanted to see her again and tell her how the world is being mean and unfair to her. She would tell her how she loves that the world still remembers her, but it's paining her that she's being compare to her all the time.

She would say sorry for falling for the same guy. She didn't mean to. She would share her thoughts, ideas, new dreams… everything she hadn't got to tell her twin.

And she knew she would have to jump off for her to be able to that.

Her tears had flowed even harder as she choked down a sob. Determination filled her heart, just the thought of finally being free of all the suffering only fueled that desire to die. Did the world let her survive that accident in order to suffer more? What, is _life_ enjoying Chloe's pains and sufferings?

This is so unfair.

She put the flowers down on the concrete railings of the bridge. Chloe sobbed again before she looks at the city behind her, then pushing herself up to the railings. She stood there, reveling with the breeze of the ocean beneath her.

She looked down and saw the aggressive waves, splashing against the rocks. She closed her eyes, preparing herself to jump. She could hear a voice calling her name, but it was too late…

Chloe jumped, and her life flashed through her minds. All the painful and joyful events came back fresh, everything was in a slowmo, she could feel her heart beating rapidly and knew that this would be the last time that it would beat like that. She'll be able to escape all those pains now… her sister's waiting for her.

She frowned at the thought that no one might even bother looking for her… no one would notice. Chloe had survived but her existence seemed to be invisible.

She knew she's tired of all these.

In what feels like forever, her body splashed against the waves, her body being engulfed by the water as she surged deeper, not fighting wherever the water would have dragged her down.

Chloe opened her eyes, it was becoming blurry. She's already drowning, and she could still feel her tears coming out. A ray of light had shined on her, but it was covered with shadow.

It was then when everything went black for Chloe… thinking she's finally free.

* * *

" _I swear I'm going to fucking kill him."_

" _Calm down, Beca. We're not sure yet."_

Chloe could hear muffled voices. But she knew it was too familiar, she wasn't sure where she was. But she was definitely not in heaven… she didn't die. Sadly.

What happened after she jumped off the bridge? She was sure no one had seen her jump, except for those who passes by.

Her consciousness had finally got her the strength to make a soft groan. Which alerted the people in the room.

"Chloe!" Aubrey's voice went clear to Chloe's ears. Slowly, Chloe opened her eyes and she almost blinded herself from the lighting.

Stacie quickly jolted out of the room to call for the doctor. While everyone gathered around Chloe, worries and concerns visible in their faces. No one had ever seen this coming, they always perceived Chloe as a lively person. She's a great source of positivity.

But it seems like those people who manages to put a smile on others were the saddest people.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Aubrey asked in a concerned voice. She looked at Chloe with sympathy. She didn't expect that Chloe had been this broken to consider jumping off the bridge. To consider killing herself, she's been dying inside but no one noticed, even Aubrey. She felt so bad for Chloe. And she hated herself from not looking after her best friend even more.

Thank God, Beca was there. _She was just on time._

Chloe's eyes adjusted to her surrounding, meeting Aubrey's worried eyes. She felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes when she remembered what she had just done. Then her eyes landed on the figure behind Aubrey… Beca.

Beca's hair is still wet and a towel was placed around her shoulder.

The brunette looked back at her, though Chloe wasn't able to read her expression. Beca looked away and exited the room. Soon, Stacie came back with doctors and nurses to check on Chloe.

After checking her pulse, and telling Chloe that further tests and observations were needed to make sure that there are no serious injuries, the medicals had left.

"Why did you do that?" Fat Amy asked after the doctors had left. Chloe still hadn't got the strength to talk, she pursed her lips as her eyes glistened with tears. Aubrey glared at the other blonde before turning back to Chloe.

"You don't have to force yourself just yet, Chloe. We'll wait until you can talk." Aubrey softly said as she placed her hand on top of Chloe's.

"I'm sorry." Chloe's voice cracked upon stating those words. Her tears finally run down her cheeks. Everyone inside the room could feel their heart breaks for Chloe. They weren't so used to this side of her, they were used to see her always smiling.

And seeing her in this state is definitely heartbreaking.

Aubrey leaned as she embraced her friend, patting her back comfortingly. Stacie and the others also stepped forward and joined the hug. It wasn't that tight, but enough to let Chloe that they were all there for her. Enough to make Chloe feel that she is not alone, _she'll never be._ No matter how long they've known each other. Aubrey had given them a little heads up to where Chloe was coming from while she was sleeping. Emily being a soft-hearted that she is, felt her tears also falling. Chloe chuckled lightly at them.

Maybe it wasn't so bad to live a little longer than she wanted. and she hadn't thanked Beca yet for that. For saving her, _again_.

"Where did Beca go?" she asked, hiccupping since she had calmed down a bit. Stacie and Emily both exchanged glances, before clearing their throat.

This were one of the times that they should leave the talking to Fat Amy.

Stacie nodded at Cynthia Rose. Cynthia rose responded by nudging Fat Amy. They all exchanged knowing looks, Fat Amy shooting a hesitant look as she pouted her lips at Emily's direction. Emily shook her head but seeing that this would not end, she gave up and sighed heavily.

Chloe and Aubrey both watch the commotion.

Just as when Emily was about to talk, Fat Amy beat her to it. "She needs space, ginger. Shawshank's really mad when she saw you jumped off."

Chloe's mouth opened a little, before gulping.

"She's about to kill your boyfriend, thank us for having enough power to held her down." Stacie added. Causing Aubrey's eyebrow to furrow in confusion. "Uh, the guy from earlier?" Stacie guessed, responding to Aubrey's reaction.

"Okay what?" Aubrey uttered, unable to follow what they were talking about.

"Well, Beca saw them together and she followed Chloe all the way… then Chloe jumped off the bridge and Beca was luckily there to jump after her." Emily explained. Aubrey opened her mouth but closes it again, processing the information.

"She thought they had a fight that's why Chloe jumped." Cynthia Rose jumped in. They went silent for a moment,

"Tom isn't your boyfriend, right Chloe?" Flo asked, causing all the heads to turn at her.

"He wasn't?" Stacie and Emily said in unison. Aubrey finds it odd. Jessica, Ashley and Flo all nodded together.

"He's Chloe's best friend." Aubrey snorted. Beca's friends all uttered an 'oh' at the information.

"But that doesn't mean that she's still not going to kill him when she got the chance." Fat Amy stated, knowing the brunette too well.

"Are you serious?" Aubrey asked, her tone raising a bit.

"Well… she can, I mean she would only if red here asks her to." Stacie complied. Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

Anything for Chloe, huh.

"So, where is she?" Chloe asked again, her finger playing at the blanket above her body.

"Uh, I would suggest she's venting her frustration onto something else?" Stacie answered, not sure.

"You mean, someone else?" Fat Amy said, causing Stacie and Emily to put their hands on top of her mouth.

Both Chloe and Aubrey's eyebrows knitted together. "I would kill a cat if I'm really frustrated." Lilly said in very low voice.

They all gave her a weirded look.

"Fat Amy here meant that Beca's probably in studio. She goes there whenever we made her mad or something." Emily cleared her throat. Chloe seemed to buy it when she nodded and rested her head back on the head board.

It was true though.

"I need to thank her." Chloe whispered.

Aubrey turned at her and smiled, "You will, but you need to rest first." She said.

* * *

When they made sure that Chloe had fallen back to sleep, Aubrey asked them to leave the room for awhile. They went to the hospital's cafeteria grabbing snacks while Jessica and Ashley went home to get stuffs for they will stay there until Chloe is released.

"So, where did Beca go?" Aubrey asked. She was suspicious of their reaction from earlier. Emily swallowed hard as she looked away.

"You don't really want to know." Fat Amy said, tapping Aubrey by the shoulder. Aubrey rolled her eyes as she turned to Stacie, in hopes that the older brunette would give a good answer.

But Stacie was looking the other way, which was new to Aubrey for she had known for the weeks they had met that Stacie was always giving her those flirty looks. Aubrey sighed as she gave up on latching for answers. She knew these girls wouldn't talk.

"But at least tell me what Beca is doing there? I mean, I'm glad she was there to save Chloe but… I haven't seen her the whole time." Aubrey changed the topic, hoping they could at least answer her this time.

Stacie took the chance to make up for ignoring Aubrey earlier. "Beca was there… she's a little late but she got to watch you guys perform. She just hadn't got to the seat…" Stacie answered truthfully.

Aubrey nodded but then raises an eyebrow.

"How come she hadn't shown herself after the performance?" the blonde asked once again.

"You sure do have a lot of question, Aubrey." Fat Amy remarked, earning an eye roll from the other blonde.

"Well, Beca went to the washroom after you were announced as winners. I texted her to meet us in the hallway but that guy who turned out that, he wasn't Chloe's boyfriend showed up and you pulled us away… maybe she went there and saw them." Stacie guessed, which wasn't really impossible.

"Yeah, I think that's what happened. She told me that when Chloe ran away, she went after her. Then it happened." Emily chimed in. Aubrey shifted her gaze at the younger brunette.

"She wouldn't talk to any of us, but she did talk to you?" Aubrey asked, suspiciously.

"Well, yeah?" Emily quickly retorted. Aubrey looked at her with a questioning look, how close are they?

"I know that look, Aubrey. So, no, they're not together." Stacie broke the forming thought inside Aubrey's mind. Emily's eyes widened and raised her hands in defense.

"We are not a thing. She's like a sister to me." Emily pointed out. "Why does this matter now, anyways?" she added.

"Well, I think Aubrey here wanted to confirm if she could let Beca sweep ginger away." Fat Amy sarcastically said.

"I can tell you, she's safe." Stacie winked at Aubrey, while the girl growled at them.


	5. 5

**Written: 10-27-17**

 **-Sky**

 **Between the Lines**

* * *

A week had passed, and Chloe hadn't seen Beca ever since. Though Stacie and the others still hangs out with her and the bellas, there were no signs of Beca. If she would ask about the tiny brunette the girls would just shrug or sometimes respond with a silly answer.

She isn't sure why, but she had an idea that Beca is mad at her for trying to kill herself, she knew it was a big deal, but she couldn't exactly figure why Beca would avoid her. Or gone missing in action. Her stay in the hospital makes her think about everything.

And it didn't help when Tom had come to visit her.

She was thankful that Tom is willing to give her some time after they talked. But he assured her that she's free to call him anytime, for they're still 'best friends', though he would be away for awhile because he had a soccer tournament going on. He'll be out of town for a short while.

Which Chloe thinks would be great, she'll have a lot of time to think, to sort things out, and maybe… at least heal herself and move on from him.

She could at least save their friendship. If it weren't for her stupid heart, nothing like this would ever happen. Tom knew her well, the same way that she does. They've known each other since they were kids. Him, dating her sister was cool for her. But not after her sister died. Tom changed in a way that Chloe had often misunderstood his gestures. Which made her fall for him.

The platonic feelings that Chloe had for the guy turned into something more. She had tried to fight it, in respect for her sister who passed away. But, you couldn't really stop your heart when it started beating for someone.

There, Chloe stood in front of a tall building, no, she's not going to kill herself here. Beca would be really mad at her if she did. Chloe was thankful for Emily who had given up after days of bugging her to tell Beca's whereabouts.

" _Fine, don't tell her that I was the one who told you."_

Chloe let out a deep sigh as she entered the Residual Heat studio. She was amazed that Beca has been working here as a music producer. She surely has a lot of things to discover about the brunette. And this is just one of those.

She gained her courage and went inside the building. She was greeted by a tall woman in the front desk.

"Do you have an appointment, Miss?" the girl asked. Chloe caught sight of the girl's name tag, Louise.

"Uh, no, but I was just hoping to see my friend." Chloe answered shyly. Emily didn't tell her that she needed to make an appointment. The girl gave her a weird look, pursing her lips.

Chloe looked at the girl more observantly. She _is_ pretty attractive, oozing with sex appeal but Chloe thought Stacie would give a good competition on that. What Chloe didn't like is the way this girl looks at her, and… that exaggerated make up which makes the girl look like a bitch. Not to be so judgemental.

"And your friend is…?" the girl asked with sassiness in her voice.

"Beca." Chloe quickly replied. The girl whispered an 'oh' before turning to her desktop. She gave Chloe a look once again, as if she was suspecting Chloe of something.

" _My_ Beca is pretty packed up today. But I can give her assistant a call if she could make time for _you._ " The girl said in a tone that Chloe didn't surely like. Chloe raised an eyebrow when she realized that the girl just called Beca _hers._

"That's alright. I'll wait here." Chloe answered with an even tone. She was also amazed that Beca seemed to be a pretty busy person, she hadn't noticed that because Beca hadn't told her anything about her real job. Not to mention of having an assistant. Besides, the girl always seemed to have time whenever Chloe would call her or text to meet.

The girl didn't say anything as she dialed a number to the telephone. "Hello? Oh yes, a girl here…" the girl eyed Chloe from head to toe which made Chloe feel a little comfortable.

"Yeah, a girl is looking for _my_ Beca. If she could make time to come down here… yeah cool." The girl said, putting more emphasize on the word 'my'.She hung up and turned to Chloe, faking a smile at her.

"She'd be down here… you're not _one_ of those girls flirting with her, aren't you?" the girl asked curiously.

Chloe felt her cheeks burn as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "No, I'm just a friend." Chloe answered timidly. The girl's smile widened in relief. She extended her arms towards Chloe.

"Good then, I'm Louise." The girl introduced herself properly. Chloe finds her odd but accepted her hand awkwardly with a small smile.

They just stood there when they heard a rushing brunette.

"Baby Loui—" Beca stopped when she saw Chloe standing there, looking at her. The Louise girl smiled at Beca.

"Chloe?" Beca mumbled. Chloe pulled her hands back and turned fully to face Beca, smiling at her.

Wait, did Beca just called the girl _baby?_

Beca walked up to their direction as she throw a smile towards the other girl who smiled back at her flirtatiously.

"What are you doing here? I mean, how did you know I work here?" Beca turned to Chloe, who was looking at them.

"Oh, I just… I haven't seen you the whole week. I just got discharged yesterday." Chloe answered with a small smile plastered on her face.

Beca only nodded at her. "How are you feeling?" she then asked.

"I'm good, I think. I just wanted to thank you for… saving me." Chloe's voice lowered, but still the other girl heard her.

Louise whispered a; "You came all the way here for that? Why not just text her."

Chloe sighed, trying to shake it off. Beca turned to Louise before turning back to Chloe, whose face was unreadable. She sensed that Chloe's feeling uncomfortable, so she speaks up.

"I'm going for a lunch break, Louise." Beca said before grabbing Chloe by the arms, "Let's go get some lunch." She said to Chloe who has a surprised and confused expression.

Chloe glanced back at Louise who was now glaring at her.

When they got out of the building, Beca pulled her hands back as they walked towards the parking lot. "Is it okay to leave _your girlfriend_ like that?" Chloe asked.

Beca smirked at her before grabbing her keys out of her jean's pocket. "First, she's not my girlfriend." Beca responded. Chloe's eyebrows knitted together.

"But you called her _baby_?" Chloe snapped back.

"That's her full name, Baby Louise. I call her that for fun." Beca answered nonchalantly. Chloe just nodded her head at this, the girl's acting weird and calling Beca hers when eventually, she wasn't her girlfriend.

"Where did you want to eat?" Beca asked as she opened her car door for Chloe, which made the redhead to feel _a bit special_ by the gesture.

"I don't know really. I just came to see you and…" Chloe trailed off before entering the car.

"And talk? Right." Beca finished the sentence for her as she closes the door. She walked around to the other side and got in.

"What do you say we go for Taco Bell?" Beca suggested while she starts the engine.

"Sounds good to me." Chloe responded. Beca started driving and that was when silence fell over them.

Beca isn't going to talk first, that's for sure. Besides, she wasn't sure if she could ask why Chloe did that. And second, Chloe doesn't know what to say. She wasn't even sure if Beca isn't mad at her, anymore.

Since silence seemed to be only making Chloe anxious, and for a fact that she wasn't fond of silence, she glanced at Beca who was focused on the road.

"So, um, thank you…" Chloe started off. She felt her mouth went dry all of a sudden.

Beca quickly looked at her before turning her eyes back on the road. "Yeah, no problem." Beca answered plainly.

"Were you mad?" Chloe asked timidly. Beca could not help but feel her heart swell at the tone of Chloe's voice. She sounded like a child being caught red handed of doing a foolish thing. God, It's adorable.

"What? No, why would I?" Beca muttered. Chloe felt a bit relieved by the response, she looked down and started fidgeting with the zipper of her bag.

"Then why haven't you come and visit? And we haven't seen you all week." Chloe retorted.

Beca swallowed as she turned to a right corner, before looking at Chloe.

"I… I was just busy with work. And to be honest? I was really pissed that day, not at you but at what happened." Beca confessed. Chloe bit her bottom lip with this.

"Sorry." She said.

Beca hadn't got the chance to respond to that as she parked her car in front of the Taco Bell. She turned to Chloe as she smiled at the other girl softly.

"You don't have to say sorry for feeling that way. Don't be sorry for wanting to end your miseries, for needing to escape. Whatever your reasons were, I would say I understand… and if you think that I don't, then make me." Beca's tone was so comforting that Chloe could feel her tears burst out in any moment.

And she wasn't wrong. A tear fell from the corner of her eyes, and Beca could feel her heart break once again, for the girl. It did when she saw how broken Chloe is the first time they met and again when she saw how the girl was so desperate to end her life. She had just realized how fragile the redhead is despite her bubbly façade.

Beca knew at that moment that she'll do everything… to put a smile, a real smile on Chloe's face.

Though she would admit that it scared her when she realized how much she was attracted to the girl. That's _one_ of the reasons why she hadn't shown up for the whole week.

Out of her own instinct, Beca placed a hand on top of Chloe's rubbing it with her thumb. She smiled at Chloe gently, letting her know that she would be with her… throughout.

"Sorry, I'm a mess." Chloe sobbed though a smile is now visible on her face. Beca lightly shook her head, holding her hands tightly.

"I told you, you don't have to be sorry. And I think that everyone's a mess. It's just that… you're a hot one." Beca joked, attempting to lighten the other girl's mood.

Which was effective when Chloe chuckled despite of her crying.

"Let's go, I'm starving."

Chloe wasn't sure how easy it is for Beca to provide her comfort and a sense of security. It was also so easy for the other girl to lighten up a dull atmosphere. She wiped her tears with her hands as she composed herself.

"If you want to be good friends with Aubrey, you should start hanging out with us more often." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca gladly returned the smile as she nodded at her. "I'm not so sure about that." She sarcastically said, though, it's half true. She's really busy with work right now. But if Chloe wanted to hang out with her, she would find a way. That's for sure.

The two girls spent an hour eating their lunch, Beca felt that she didn't need to force Chloe to tell her, her problems. She'll patiently wait for Chloe to be ready to tell her. Beca knew, she'd been there once. She had these walls built up, shutting people out. How her friends had managed to step in to her world was a miracle.

Though Chloe was the first one to break her guards down the night they had met. Beca didn't knew that a stranger would hold her the way Chloe did the first time they saw each other. And maybe that's why it wasn't that hard for Chloe to befriend her.

Chloe had insisted to pay for their food as her way of thanking Beca, but the brunette was old-fashioned, so she rejected the redhead's offer despite her protests.

"You can make up for that later." Beca winked, causing Chloe to blush. She's now noticing this effect that Beca had on her.

But, still, she's not going to assume anything. She did once, and it broke her… until now.

They had gotten in to Beca's car, buckling in their seat as Beca started the engine on. "Where do you want me to drop you off?" Beca asked.

Chloe stopped for awhile, she has no plans for the rest of the day. Beca sensed her thoughts as she smirked at her.

"No practice, today?" Beca asked, knowingly. Chloe shakes her head in response. "No any other plans?" Beca asked once again, receiving another shake.

Before Beca could ask again, a thought had entered Chloe's mind. "How about you let me stay at your work, I want to watch you be that serious and focused working girl. That'd be cool." Chloe suggested.

She saw Beca raise an eyebrow, and she already knew that Beca would say no.

"Please?" Chloe pulled the big guns. She used those puppy eyes and looked at Beca, adorably.

Beca felt as if the word 'choice' has gone out of her dictionary.

There's no way that she could say no to this girl. Beca looked away when she felt the urge to lean in and kiss those soft lips of Chloe's. No way, it would be too fast for her, for the two of them.

"Am I babysitting you now or what?" Beca mumbled as she drove back to her office.

They were silent the whole drive back. And they were both fine with that.

The girl in the front desk glared at Chloe when they returned. "Hey, Baby Louise…" Beca mocked when she saw the look on the girl's face. Louise looked at her and smiled at her flirtatiously, "Get us some coffee please?" Beca requested, trying to fight back her smirk when she saw how the girl's expression changed in a snap.

She turned to Chloe, motioning for her to follow. "Didn't know you can attract a girl, _fatally_." Chloe commented, earning a smirk from the tiny brunette.

Beca didn't say anything, the elevator opens and Chloe was so surprised seeing how big Beca's office were.

"Wow." Chloe uttered, Beca grinned widely at the reaction of Chloe.

"Keep your mouth intact." She sarcastically said as she led Chloe inside. They were greeted by Beca's assistant, Dax.

"I thought you were just an intern here, Emily didn't mention anything about you being some kind of a boss here." Chloe said as she walked around the room. Before Beca could react, Chloe frantically put her hands to cover her mouth.

"Shit." Chloe whispered, Emily could kill her now.

"Emily told you?" Beca asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I bugged her since I'm worried that you were ignoring me, or us." Chloe explained. Beca took a moment to absorb the sentence.

She knew that Emily could be easily threatened, besides, the girl has a big heart. For sure she couldn't also say no especially with those puppy blue eyes of Chloe.

"It's alright." Beca dropped the subject.

She sat down on her swivel chair opening her laptop when she noticed Chloe standing there and just looking at her. "You can sit down, my big boss would be here sooner and we'll start recording soon. Just… don't be too amazed later." Beca said.

Chloe nodded as she sat down in front of Beca, watching her work intently.

* * *

She had never seen someone other than Aubrey who's really serious and focused at what they do. She watched Beca bob her head, and Chloe guesses that she's making a really good beat. Now, she was curious.

Beca noticed the lingering stare which made her uncomfortable.

"I hope your stares wouldn't melt me or turn me into a stone, something like that." Beca sarcastically said. Chloe leaned back as she looked away, before turning back at Beca who's now looking at her.

"Sorry, couldn't help." Chloe ushered.

"Don't tell anyone I let you hear my work." Beca said before standing up from her seat, pulling her headphones away and placing it on top of Chloe's head. Chloe was flustered at first, but she was quickly surprised when the music started playing.

The beat was really catchy and if she didn't know better, she'll think that a real professional could only make this genius sound. "Wow, Becs. This is… really good." Chloe complimented.

Beca smirked at her proudly.

"I didn't know you were so good at this." Chloe added before turning to Beca who was still leaning towards her, noticing how close they were with each other. Her eyes went down to Beca's lips causing her to gulp at the sight.

She was lost for some moment that she didn't hear what Beca was saying. She just stared at her lips open and Chloe could swear that she was in slowmo.

"Chloe?" Beca called, noticing how Chloe seemed to be in daze. "Chloe, you still there?" Beca chuckled, it was what took Chloe back to her presence. She shook her head as she brought her eyes back to met with Beca's grayish blue eyes.

"Sorry, what was that?" Chloe responded. Beca smirked at her before sitting back down to her chair.

"I said I know I was that good, but that doesn't mean you could stare at my lips like that." Beca teased, causing Chloe to blush hard.

 _Is she flirting with me?_ Chloe thought.

"Don't be so ahead of yourself, Miss Mitchell." Chloe snapped back, rolling her eyes at the brunette.

Beca opened her mouth in mock offence. "I didn't know that calling a person by her last name is a thing now." Beca snorted. Chloe mouthed a 'totes' in response, which made the two of them laugh.

Their 'moment' was interrupted when Louise entered Beca's office with two mugs of coffee in her hands. She grudgingly placed them on Beca's table, glaring at Chloe who had just stopped laughing.

"Thanks." Beca coldly stated without looking at Louise. The girl shrugged it off as she tried to show off in front of Chloe, the girl she was so jealous at. Sure, she had seen Beca with other girls, but never have the brunette brought a girl back with her in work. She also hadn't seen Beca been so gentle and laughing softly with a girl.

"Babe, want to grab a drink tonight?" Louise asked, turning to Beca. Though Beca wasn't new to this, Chloe was. Louise has been giving Beca a lot of pet names and flirts with her mercilessly. There was one time that Beca was caught off guard but thanks to Stacie who had came to rescue her in such an awkward situation.

"Sorry, Louise. I have plans tonight." Beca shrugged. Chloe looked at her, confusingly. She was just thinking of inviting Beca and her friends over for a movie night.

"Oh. What about tomorrow?" Louise tried again. Beca looked up to her and shot her a small smile.

"Can't. I'm busy." Beca answered, trying not to sound rude.

Louise raised an eyebrow this time, before crossing her arms. Beca knew that her bitchiness would show off now.

"Why, you're going out with this girl?" Louise asked, pointing at Chloe who gasped.

"Why does that even matter?" Beca sniped back. She knew that the girl has been 'fatally' attracted to her, but her, acting jealous like they were in some sort of a relationship gets Beca annoyed.

Before the tension could get even worse, Dax had entered the office with their big boss.

Beca quickly stood up as she greeted her boss, same as Chloe who was feeling awkward at the scene. Beca's boss looked at them, with a confused look.

"She's my friend. I brought her along, don't worry she's not gonna disturb us." Beca explained, pointing at Chloe who nodded along.

"Okay… well, first, interns should not spend more time here, Louise." Her boss said, turning at the other girl, who blushed in embarrassment before leaving the room. "Make sure she's not causing distractions, Beca." Her boss added.

"I won't sir. Don't worry." Chloe made sure.

* * *

Another thing that Emily hadn't told Chloe was that Beca _is_ recording her _own_ song. Which made the redhead admire the brunette more. Damn, the girl is talented, really talented.

She was sitting on one of the chairs inside the booth, lucky enough to watch Beca sing. Chloe wouldn't even deny how she loves seeing Beca perform. The thing is, whenever she feels sad, she gets to watch and hear Beca sing.

She felt her voice touch her soul and heart, a small smile was on Chloe's face the whole time. She couldn't take her eyes off of Beca. It was then when Dax nudged her, leaning forward before whispering;

"Are you Ms. Beca's girlfriend?" he asked. Chloe felt her cheeks heat up, blushing by the question. Why does people always make mistakes about her being in a relationship with Beca?

"No…" Chloe answered timidly. Dax nodded as she looked back and forth between her and Beca.

"You look like her proud girlfriend." Dax bluntly responded and that's when Chloe was so sure that her cheeks were burning pink now.

They heard a loud scoff not too far away from them, the two looked at the direction and saw Louise, sitting together with the other interns, rolling her eyes at them.

Dax smiled before turning back to Chloe. "Don't worry about her, my boss wouldn't hook up with that girl. She's not just her type."

Chloe didn't want to look like she's _really_ Beca's girlfriend but, how could she respond to that?

Chloe already knew Beca's sexual orientation, but she wasn't sure _what exactly is Beca's type._

Not that Chloe's interested, well, she is. But…

"Had Beca ever dated?" Chloe asked, curiously. Dax looked at her, baffled.

"Well… uh, I've seen her with some girls. But I don't think she'd been in a serious one." Dax's tone sounded like he's indicating that he wasn't really updated to Beca's personal life, which was okay, because it's kind of professional.

* * *

Beca had finished from work at around five o'clock in the evening.

"Sorry for making you sit there for good long hours." Beca broke off the silence, glancing at Chloe on her side. The redhead looked at her with a smile.

"No, it's alright Becs. I enjoyed watching and listening to you." Chloe quickly answered, not wanting to make Beca feel guilty.

Beca smirked as she once again opened the door for Chloe, she's a gentlewoman after all.

"Well, I'm still not giving you a free cd or something. You couldn't spoil that too." Beca smugly said as she entered the car. Chloe giggled at her antics.

"Aubrey texted me." Chloe changed the topic.

"And?" Beca shortly answered, driving off.

"She said Stacie and the rest of the bellas were there for a proper celebration… you know, we hadn't got the chance to celebrate the bellas advancing to semifinals." Chloe stated. Beca only nodded, driving the car to Chloe's place.

They had decided to stop by at a shop to buy a cake, and alcoholic drinks, upon Fat Amy's request. Beca had also bought flowers, she actually had to sneak to buy it while Chloe's waiting for the cake they ordered.

When they were walking back to the car, Beca handed Chloe the flowers, surprising the redhead.

"Thanks… what is this for?" Chloe asked, her cheeks flushing once again as she stared at the flowers in her hand.

Beca scrunched her nose a bit, scratching the back of her neck as she looked for answers. "For advancing to the semifinals?" She answered hesitantly. Chloe's lips broke into a smile at the adorableness of Beca when flustered.

Beca gazed at her and felt that Chloe's not buying her excuse. "And… for recovering fast?" she added. Chloe chuckled this time.

"I believe you, silly." Chloe said, her smile growing wider. She then stopped and turned back to Beca.

"Thank you." She added, smiling softly at Beca.

The two had arrived at the bellas house, all of them were busy doing stuffs when Beca and Chloe entered the door. They all turned to the two, eyeing the flowers in Chloe's hands. A smirk was planted on Stacie's lips whilst Aubrey had raised an eyebrow.

"Flowers, huh?" Emily blurted out. Beca just shrugged and rolled her eyes, but she couldn't avoid the stares that Aubrey was giving her.

"What?" Beca sneered.

Aubrey huffed as she walked towards her best friend.

"I guess chivalry isn't dead." Fat Amy exclaimed earning a pit of giggles from the rest. Beca walked towards her direction and playfully shoved the blonde.

Chloe smiled at the scene, admiring their friendship. But she felt a pair of eyes intently staring at her, she shifted her gaze and gulped knowing the meaning of Aubrey's gaze.

"It's a congratulatory flower, Bree. And, a welcome back home." Chloe defended even without hearing what Aubrey has to say.

The blonde just shrugged but she would have to talk to Chloe about it soon. Specially that the girl had just spent an entire day with Beca. And she was sure that Chloe was oblivious to Beca's intentions and gestures, sure, she's not that fond of Beca but she'd rather have Chloe be with her and know that the brunette _could_ make her happy, rather than have Chloe wait for a guy who is obviously still in love with her twin sister.

* * *

The entire night almost sent Aubrey over the edge. Having the bellas and Beca's group of friends together was surely a riot. But she won't have this night the other way around, she felt glad that Chloe had met Beca and her friends. It gives their whole group a vibe of being a _family._ Besides, she missed seeing Chloe laugh this much.

It's not like Chloe isn't enjoying hers or the bellas' company anymore, but the meeting these bunch of creeps and weirdos is good for Chloe. For she would need more support to keep going on.

Having Fat Amy around would mean trouble, Aubrey almost kicked Beca out of the house when she learned that the brunette had granted the other blonde's request to buy alcohol. If it wasn't for Chloe, Aubrey would really lose it.

"Alright bitches, let's play spin the bottle!" Fat Amy slurred. Everybody's pretty much drunk right now, even Aubrey, who was forced to take more than one shot due to Stacie's requests.

Oh, what a typical all girl's night out.

Beca smirked at this. The bellas surely had no idea what they were getting themselves into. Playing spin-the-bottle with Fat Amy and Stacie would be a hell no, but she was sure that the two wouldn't leave her alone. No one else had refused in joining the game.

Fat Amy started spinning the bottle, everyone's anticipating on whom it would stop at. Beca was hoping on her luck tonight, she couldn't just bear the ideas of what Amy and Stacie would pull out of their sleeves.

Thank God, he heard her.

The bottle landed on Jessica or Ashley, they couldn't tell because the two were like glued together and molded as one.

"So…" Fat Amy paused, looking at the two bestfriends who both answered a 'truth' in unison.

They were lucky they weren't exactly the target of the blonde. "Alright, have you guys seen each other naked?" The blonde asked nonchalantly.

Everybody stopped and looked at the two who were both blushing. There was silence, the two best friends looked at each other,

"Does half-naked count?" Jessica answered, shyly. Almost all of them whispered an 'oh' but they weren't really surprised, the two were always together so it wasn't that impossible.

"Yup. Alright, you spin it." Stacie shakes the awkward atmosphere. Ashley took the honour of spinning the bottle, this time landing on Aubrey. The blonde seemed to be calmed and confident about it.

"Dare." Aubrey said without second thought. Beca smirked, _you're doomed._

"Oh, sorry Aubrey. Our rules, we make the truths and dares no matter who's turn it is." Fat Amy said mischievously. Aubrey raised an eyebrow before opening her mouth to protest.

"We're the _dictators_ this time." Fat Amy added.

Aubrey sighed deeply, a look of disbelief still visible on her face.

"Fine." The other blonde gave in, she heard Beca scoffed, grinning widely. Aubrey then felt her heart go wild in her chest.

"Alright, that was pretty easy…" Fat Amy's voice was enough to tell Aubrey that a ridiculous dare would come off. "Take a body shot on Stacie." Amy added, grinning widely at Stacie who high fived her. Aubrey felt her chest tighten at the thought.

Fuck, she's not sure how to react. And Stacie being an all go didn't help.

"I… I don't think I'll be able to do that." Aubrey stated, her voice sounding a mixture of embarrassment and hesitation. Stacie's expression shifted from being excited to disappointed. But Beca knew that they're not letting Aubrey getaway with this. Not when Stacie's obviously trying to charm the blonde off.

"Alright, you're lucky I have some kindness in my sexy fat ass." Fat Amy resorted with another idea. Aubrey felt a little bit relieved that the blonde didn't urge her to do the dare though she felt a little bit guilty when she saw Stacie's reaction.

"Just sit on Stacie's lap for the rest of the game and… we'll tape your hands together." Fat Amy dared. Stacie's devilishly smile returned, she would have to thank Fat Amy for this later.

Aubrey didn't really want to look a killjoy, besides, sitting on someone's lap and holding hands together wouldn't be as sexual as doing a body shot. Right?

She gulped and slowly rose up from her seat and walked across to where Stacie was. The brunette was smiling widely at her, anticipating her contact. She uncomfortably sat on Stacie's lap, which the sexy brunette tapped before letting her seat. Fat Amy then went and taped their hands together, Aubrey felt Stacie squeeze her hand and she wondered how their hands perfectly fits with each other.

"You're not that heavy." Stacie joked when she felt the blonde completely leaning her weight on her. Aubrey whispered a muffled 'shut up' before turning back to Amy.

"Happy?" Aubrey growled.

"You don't look like you really hated it though." Beca teased, causing the others to laugh. And Aubrey felt Stacie's warm breath against her skin.

Before the teasing could get any bigger, Amy proceeded with the game, letting Aubrey spin the bottle with her free hand and it landed on her next victim.

"Fuck, no." they heard Beca cursed loudly. Chloe chuckled at her expression, surely, Beca knew how dirty her friends could get at this game.

"You'll get lucky tonight Shawshank." Amy winked at the groaning brunette.

Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Emily all smiled widely making it look like they had planned this already.

"Truth or dare?" Stacie asked excitedly. Aubrey turned to her with a questioning look. The brunette just winked at her before saying;

"This is going to be fun."

"You're getting me in trouble no matter what I choose, right?" Beca asked nervously.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll like this one." Stacie responded, an evil smile still plastered on her face.

"Fuck, truth." Beca answered. She thought it would be the safest, seeing how wild was their dare for Aubrey earlier, she knew they'd give her the hardest dare possible.

Though, she'd be risking her reputation when she chose to go with truth.

"You're still not safe, shorty." Fat Amy said in a playful tone. Beca only groaned, gulping her drink, she might need an alcohol confidence.

"Okay… are you finally asking out Chloe here?" Fat Amy asked blatantly, causing Chloe to gasp. Well, the rest knew it was coming. They could all see that.

Whilst Beca's jaw almost fell on the ground, her cheeks burning up and she couldn't even look at Chloe who was just sitting beside her. She swallowed loudly, before glaring at her friends. She then looked around and was surprised that everyone's face speaks anticipation for her answer.

She could hear her own heartbeat that she wonders if the girl beside her could hear it too. And the alcohol effect wasn't helping.

"What are you saying?" Beca asked, trying to sound innocent. Emily looked at Beca with a sorry look before pulling her phone out and handing it to Fat Amy. Beca's eyes went larger, almost bulging out of its socket.

Suddenly, her mouth went dry. Whilst the bellas were confused to what was happening.

"Dude!" Beca exclaimed. Apparently, her friends were threatening her now, pushing her to comply to their little tricks.

"Ginger here would have to hear it for herself if you don't tell the truth." Fat Amy said, wiggling the phone in her hand that has Beca's life on the line.

"What's in there?" Chloe asked curiously. Beca tilted her head and looked at the curious redhead.

"Well, let's say that there's a video of a drunk Beca laying her heart out." Stacie deadpanned. Aubrey looked across her shoulders with a confused look.

"Omygod. –"


	6. 6

**Written: 10-27-17**

 **-Sky**

 **Between the Lines**

* * *

"–No! okay there it is, no I won't ask her out, _now._ " Beca panicked, resulting a word vomit. Everyone looked at her disbelievingly, her response was most likely unexpected.

Even Fat Amy thought that they could get the tiny brunette to confess with this. But it was certainly unexpected. Aubrey glanced at where Chloe was, and she wasn't sure what she could make out of the girl's expression. It wasn't definitely that hurt, but Aubrey could see that she was a bit disappointed.

"Well, not now, she said." Cynthia Rose broke the silence, receiving a glare from Beca.

The brunette stood up and huffed. "You know what, let's call it a night. I'm tired." The coldness in Beca's voice alarmed almost everyone.

They knew that Beca has this kind of aura, but they had never felt this scared when that cold aura has been visible in her voice. Specially Chloe.

"But Becs, you guys were all drunk. You can't drive." Chloe said with concern, lacing in her voice. Beca stopped for a moment, not letting her frustration get the best of her.

"Yeah, Beca. It would be dangerous for you guys." Aubrey chimed in, Fat Amy looked at her and grinned widely.

"Game's over Aubrey." Fat Amy said. Aubrey just then realized that she's still sitting comfortably on Stacie's lap who groaned at Amy for talking too much. The blonde quickly stood up as she straightened her shirt while clearing her throat.

"Yeah, we have spare rooms here." Chloe turned back to Beca after smiling at her bestfriend who's flustered.

Beca hesitated for a moment but she knew too well that none of them could drive at their state. Even if she wanted to kill her friends, she could not do it literally.

"Yeah, let's stay for the night Beca." Stacie agreed. Beca rolled her eyes before giving in.

Aubrey walked up to Chloe's side, a blush on her face.

"I'd hate to say it but… we only have like two spare rooms." Flo reminded her two captains whose eyes went wider. _Shit._

"So…" Emily trailed, trying to get a suggestion from the older ladies. The two co-captains exchanged looks, knowing where this would be going.

"I'll crashed in with Aubrey." Stacie volunteered without a doubt. She winked at Aubrey who looked dumbfounded. Fat Amy raised her hand, grinning at Beca.

"Well, I can't share a bed with anyone because of my sexy fat ass." Amy reasoned out.

"It's alright, you can have the one room for yourself." Chloe responded, not seeing the 'twist' yet.

"So, legacy and I would share a room." Cynthia Rose concluded, purposely leaving Beca to come up with the realization. Chloe bit her lip, getting the hint first.

"I'll guess I'll sleep in the car?" Beca asked. Stacie huffed and rolled her eyes at the brunette.

"It won't be comfy." Stacie quickly retorted. Beca contemplated the thought and went silent again.

"I'll share room with Lilly?" Beca suggested, with an eyebrow raised.

"Have you seen her room, Beca?" Emily asked. And Beca knew she won't feel comfortable in Flo's room either since the girl has been also doing some kind of ritual. So, that leaves Beca with the last option.

"You can sleep in my room, Becs." Chloe offered with a small smile. Albeit she felt a bit sad that she wasn't Beca's _first choice_ , she still offered wholeheartedly.

She's never been anyone's first choice, anyways.

"Okay, thanks." Beca shortly answered and Chloe felt the uneasiness in the brunette's voice.

They all cleaned up before heading towards their room. Beca has never been so uncomfortable sharing a room with someone.

She's been sharing rooms with Fat Amy in their place, so this shouldn't be new to her. But the thing is, Chloe has only one bed. It's not like Beca hadn't slept with someone else but this is really driving her insane. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Chloe came out of her closet, changed into more comfortable clothes.

She tossed a pair of pj's to Beca. "You should change and get to sleep, you worked hard all day." Chloe said with a small smile.

Beca held the clothes given to her as she smiled back at the redhead timidly.

"Thanks." Was all she said before heading out to change.

When she came back, she found the redhead lying on the bed, near the wall. She stood there awkwardly, she even thought about sleeping on the floor or in the couch. That wouldn't matter to her.

"Here." Chloe tapped the other side of the bed. "I'm not letting you sleep anywhere else." She added which put an end to Beca's unspoken suggestions. She flinched knowing that her personal space would be torn down once again by the redhead.

Beca slowly walked towards the bed, awkwardly lying on the soft bed. Chloe smiled as she watched the brunette make herself comfortable.

"You know I've always hoped of cuddling when sleeping. I even had this big stuff toy when I was younger." Chloe shared upon remembering her old stuff toy back home. Beca turned her head and looked at Chloe, all her uneasiness seemed to fade away when she saw the redhead's pure smile.

"Are you suggesting cuddling?" Beca asked plainly. Chloe blushed at the blatant question before nodding sheepishly. She wasn't sure why, but she felt she could've had a good sleep in Beca's arms. A few months of meeting her in an unexpected event was enough for Chloe to feel like they are going to be 'really fast friends'.

Beca thought for a moment, checking herself control before looking at the redhead again. She saw Chloe use her puppy eyes again and it sure did the magic.

"Fine. Sometimes I think that you're still a four-year-old baby." Beca groaned. While Chloe excitedly leaned and snuggled to Beca's side, wrapping her arms across the mid-section of the brunette's.

Beca gently snaked her arms under Chloe's head, letting the girl use her tiny arms as a pillow, closing the remaining space within them.

That moment, Chloe had never felt so full and contented. All the feelings she hadn't felt for awhile was rushing in to her now. She revelled at the moment until she had fallen asleep in Beca's arms, holding her tightly as if she is something that is so fragile that Beca wouldn't ever want to let go.

* * *

" _C… Clarisse?! Omygod, help!" Chloe screamed in pain when she felt a heavy metal over her weak body. She felt dizzy as blood leaks from the top of her head. She turned and saw her twin sister unconscious. She could barely recognize her sister's features._

 _She looked around and screamed for help. She used her remaining strength to pull her body out of their flipped car. She tried and reached for Clarisse who also had blood everywhere. Chloe couldn't help but cry. Suddenly, she felt Clarisse twitch, slowly opening her eyes._

 _A tear had escaped from her eye._

" _Chloe…" Clarisse tried to speak but her voice sounded so weak. Chloe was sobbing hard as she winced in pain._

" _I'm sorry, honey." Clarisse spoke once again. Chloe shook her head, and called for help once again. Clarisse faintly smiled at her younger sister, yet it was apologizing._

 _She winced in pain when she tried to move but it only made her situation worst. A sharp metal had speared to her chest deeper. Chloe screamed in panic, she finally heard sirens and a glimpse of help._

 _She called for her sister's name repeatedly as Clarisse slowly closed her eyes. And that's when everything went black for Chloe._

* * *

"Chloe? Chloe?" Beca called over again when she woke up to a crying Chloe. The girl was sobbing in her sleep. When Chloe hadn't responded, Beca worried even more. She stirred and gently shake Chloe, waking the other girl up from her nightmare.

Finally, Chloe had woken up. But she cried even more when she had realized that it was just one of her nightmares… another dream. It was years ago yet it still feels surreal. The pain is still there, the images of her sister is still fresh. Beca felt her heart sank at the sight of her, she pulled Chloe into a hug. A tight one as she pats the other girl's back. Hushing her.

"Hey, it's just a dream. Calm down… shhh." Beca tried in her softest voice. Chloe leaned even closer to Beca, hiding her face on the crook of Beca's neck, as she sobbed there uncontrollably, wetting the clothes that Beca was wearing.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Chloe had calmed herself down, her sobs turning into little ones. Her tears finally coming to an end.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" Beca's voice was calming enough for Chloe as she shook her head in response. The brunette let the hug linger for a little while as she played with Chloe's red locks which gave Chloe a soothing feeling.

A moment later, Chloe had pulled back. Wiping her tears, she never had anyone to calm her after having a nightmare. Even though Aubrey would sometimes spot her crying in the middle of the night, the blonde had never woken up to a crying Chloe because she had a bad dream.

Another reason to thank Beca.

"Sorry." Chloe said in a muffled voice. Beca looked at her with concerned eyes, she tucked a few strands of Chloe's hair behind her ears, before lifting her chin up. She smiled at the redhead softly.

"Didn't I told you not to be sorry for feeling this way?" She reminded the redhead. Chloe nodded like she was child, talking to her parents. "Now, do you want to talk about it?" Beca asked.

Chloe bit her bottom lip as she stared at Beca's eyes. "I'm not going to force you, but, hey, I'm here. Think of me as a wall, I would listen" the brunette added.

Chloe was silent at first, as she gathered her courage to speak. She felt that she could trust Beca.

"My sister died in a car accident… I was there too…" Chloe started but then her tears started welling up again as she sobbed.

Beca just looked at her, listening carefully on her.

"I… I saw her die, Becs. It's… I c-can't forget it." Chloe continued as tears flowed once again, streaming down her cheeks. Beca placed a hand on Chloe's letting her know that she's there for her.

"I loved her so much, Becs. God knows how much I wished that it should've been me who died. She's… she's amazing, everyone loved her and me? I was… nothing. It should've been me, Beca." Chloe's voice cracked as she cried her heart out once again.

Beca pulled her in a hug, she could feel how much Chloe's heart is breaking. Losing someone you love dearly is really hard. It's killing you inside. It's drowning.

How much more when you were there to witness it?

"Hey… I bet your sister is sad seeing you like this. how could you say you're nothing? You're Chloe freaking Beale. I'm sure your sister is so proud of you, wherever she is." Beca said, hugging Chloe even more tightly.

Chloe leaned back and looked at Beca, only to find sincerity on those gray blue eyes.

"But… everyone else thinks that it should've been me. I know Beca… I saw how they wish it was Clarisse who survived. They always see her in me, as if I don't exist. They look at me and only see my sister. I've always been compared to her ever since… I'm just her shadow." Chloe breaks down into tears once again.

All the pain feels so fresh. She felt so meaningless. As if her life doesn't count anymore.

Beca felt guilty for Chloe. Seeing her in a state like this tears her heart into a million pieces. If only she could do something about it. If only she could fix the broken girl. But how?

"Chloe, I'm sorry. Sorry, I don't know what to say about that… I suck at this you know. But listen, you're as wonderful as your sister was. Sure, I haven't met her yet, but I could tell. If they're comparing, you with her I'm sure you're not that far from her." Beca uttered. She cupped Chloe's cheeks, making the girl to look at her, eye to eye.

"You are your own person. You're not someone else's shadow. You are Chloe fucking Beale. You are amazing for as long as I know. It doesn't matter how long we've known each other. I could feel just how great you are. And nope, I'm not saying this just to comfort you. It's the truth. And besides, I suck at comforting." Beca said with full sincerity in her voice. She used her thumb to wipe a tear from Chloe's eyes.

The redhead smiled at Beca as she sighs.

"Want me and my gang to come and hit those people for being blind? How could not they see how awesome you are? Also, they should let your sister in peace." Beca said, posing a look that she was ready to fight.

Chloe laughed at her silliness. Which Beca was glad even though her badassery has been diminishing in front of the redhead. But she didn't care, as long as she can make Chloe laugh.

"Are you going to scream at their faces that I'm Chloe freaking Beale?" Chloe asked like a child.

"I'll even sing it to them." Beca reassured. Chloe's smile grew wider at the brunette. Beca stared at the redhead, engulfing the beauty that the redhead was. The light from Chloe's window was enough to let her face light up, highlighting its beauty.

Beca gazed at her adoringly, she then noticed a small scar on the redhead's forehead. Her eyebrows furrowed together, "Is that where your scar came from?" she asked.

Chloe nodded slightly before raising her own hands to trace the small scar.

"I'm glad it was here, so I could never forget her…" she whispered.

Beca nodded at her, before placing a hand on top of Chloe's.

"Your eyes are gonna be puffy, Aubrey will probably freak out." Beca said as she smiled at Chloe who happily returned the smile.

"Let's go back to sleep?" Beca added. The redhead nodded as she lay back to bed, snuggling once again on Beca's side.

Her eyes felt heavy after crying, she sighed deeply, inhaling Beca's scent as she leaned closer to the brunette. Just when she closed her eyes, she felt Beca's soft lips planted a kiss on the top of her head, sending her stomach to turn into chaos.

* * *

"No, it's just that college is too boring for me… for us, maybe." Beca stated, nonchalantly as she took a sip of her morning coffee.

Aubrey eyed the girl as she raises an eyebrow.

"You mean none of you went to college?" Aubrey asked once again. Beca nodded as if it wasn't a big deal to Aubrey.

Though it didn't mean for Aubrey that not going to college makes you less of a person, she just wonders why Beca or Stacie or the others didn't go to college. It wouldn't be because of financial problems, all of them got jobs. Not to mention that Emily owns a bar, Beca working as a music producer. They could've support each other.

"Well, I think Emily's re-considering it." Beca said as she watched Aubrey in deep thought.

"She should, she's still young." Aubrey responded as she grabbed her mug and took a sip from it.

Anyone who would walk into the kitchen would thought that there's some sort of miracle going on. There was, actually, seeing Beca and Aubrey talking without bantering is a miracle. Not to mention that the two were having their morning coffees.

Well, it didn't start that well when Aubrey walked into the kitchen and saw a sleepy Beca preparing breakfast. She swears she could've passed out seeing Beca the first thing in the morning. Then they started making sarcastic comments about each other from last night, until they're little banters turn into a more 'serious' conversation.

"How about you? Or the others?" Aubrey questioned. She felt like she wanted to see them go into college and put a more certain direction in their lives. She could see that all of them were talented anyways, but they were just rebelling or something like being a black sheep. Specially Beca.

"No, that would be a no for me and Amy. Stacie and Cynthia Rose? I'm not so sure about those two." Beca quickly answered, raising her hands in the air. Aubrey shot an eyebrow. Beca noticed just how curious and confused the blonde was. If it were the Beca four years ago, she would've go back into her cave, run or freak out.

It was never easy for her to open up to people. But if she wanted to be a part of Chloe's life, she's right. She should start getting into Aubrey's good side.

"We all barely graduated and survived high school. That's when I knew that college isn't for me. We always get in trouble, specially Stacie, Fat Amy and me. Though it was hella fun for all of us. At first, Stacie and Emily said they were just going to take a break from school shits, then I guess they never really wanted to go…" Beca started, she smiled when she remembered all those crazy adventures that they had.

Aubrey and Chloe have always been a good student. They were always the top of their class, and being a bella is something that they could say that they had really enjoyed. But seeing the look on Beca's face tells Aubrey that they had a different kind of 'memories' and 'fun'.

"We didn't really run away from home. You could say that we're just those bunch of black sheep's or something…" Beca paused and looked at Aubrey, getting no response, she pressed on.

"Like Emily, she got kicked out from their house because she didn't want to go to college and be a freaking scientist. But since her mom loved her so much, she let Emily start a business, handing her, her own club. As for Cynthia Rose, she moved here when she broke up with her girlfriend, but fate is so shitty that they got back together." Beca chuckled when she remembered how they forced Cynthia Rose to shift her focus and other things, they would also drag the girl out of the casino, they did everything, Stacie even tried to set her up with some girls…

And it turns out, she had set Cynthia Rose and her ex, and now her girlfriend again, Denise.

Aubrey nodded, pressing Beca to continue. Their side stories were pretty interesting to Aubrey.

"While Fat Amy lives here alone, she said she wanted to take a break from all her boyfriends and going into college will just add to her long list of lovers." Beca added as she shook her head at the thought.

"Stacie and I were best of friends since grade school, until we met Fat Amy and the rest. Stacie had been living alone since her parents passed away, and my mom welcomed her home. She's like a sister to me actually. We've been bullied for some time, until we learned how to fight. Thanks to those bunch of misfits." Beca continued, a smile still plastered on her face.

She might not be expressive, but she's thankful and proud of her little 'gang'. Though they sometimes cause her a headache, she'd never exchange those weirdos for anything else in this world. Their the first ones who held Beca when her life turned into chaos. She treats them like family, the same way that they do.

Aubrey was silent for a while, watching Beca as she reminisces those memories. "You haven't told me why you ended up not going to college." She then pointed out.

Beca looked at her in daze. "You really couldn't miss that, could you?" she sarcastically responded. The blonde only raised her eyebrow Beca smirked as she shook her head.

"Well, I _did_ runaway from home when my parents got divorced. That was, shitty. Stacie went with me; the girl didn't want to leave me alone. We even barely managed to survive while still attending high school. We got in trouble more often, until Fat Amy asked us to stay in her place for a while. Then yeah, we have talked about what to do with our lives, and surprise! None of us wanted to go to college." Beca glanced at Aubrey who was listening carefully.

She made sure to leave some part of _her_ story private. It shouldn't matter anyways.

"Then I started working in a radio station, Emily getting her own bar and signing us to perform regularly. That's how things change for us, a legit music producer heard my mixes and signed me off to their label. Fat Amy does some sort of shows while Stacie sticks with helping Emily around as well as Cynthia Rose." Beca finished with a sigh before looking back at Aubrey whose mouth was now open.

"Thanks for sharing your weird story with me." Aubrey didn't sound mean, but it was amazed by the friendship that Beca and her friends had built.

It was then when Stacie walked in the kitchen. Her eyes were wide at the scene before her, "Woah. Am I in some alternate universe or what?" The taller brunette speaks, letting her presence known.

The other two girls turned and looked at her, with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry Stace, I'm not telling her about your 'hunter'." Beca sarcastically said. Causing Aubrey to blush which didn't go unnoticed. Beca's eyes widened in surprise, she turned back to Stacie who had a smirk on her face.

"Dude!" Beca exclaimed. Aubrey pursed her lips as she looked at Stacie.

Beca had her mouth wide open at her conclusion.

"Calm your tits Beca. She just knew that I call it a hunter." Stacie defended, motioning at her crotch, making Aubrey blush.

"Now you're getting somewhere." Beca stated with a smirk on her face before standing up from the stool. Stacie approached them and grabbed a bacon that Beca had cooked.

Aubrey winced at the brunette. "Shouldn't you go wash your hands first?" The blonde asked as she watch Stacie fill her mouth with bacon, stealing a sip from Beca's coffee.

 _Do they always do this?_ Aubrey thought.

"No need, she hadn't touch something else last night anyways." Beca teased as she stormed off the kitchen living Aubrey flustered with a smirking Stacie.

Chloe woke up, sleep still heavy in her eyes. She stirred on the other side of the bed, finding it empty. She was hoping to wake up getting a morning hug. Wait, _since when was she used to cuddling?_

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, finding the brunette from last night, nowhere.

"Beca?" her voice was still asleep.

As if on cue, her door went open and Beca entered the room with a smile. The girl walked towards the just waking up Chloe, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Beca's voice was enough to wake all the remaining sleep in the redhead's body.

Chloe smiled when she saw the other girl smiling back at her.

"There's a breakfast ready there. I think it would be too much if I brought you breakfast in bed, I'm not spoiling you any further." Beca sneered as she watched the redhead stretch adorably.

Chloe chuckled lightly.

"We'll go ahead. I just wanted to drop by and thank you for letting us stay the night." Beca added, causing Chloe to shoot her eyes wide open.

"It's still early!" the redhead whined. Beca shook her head with a small smile.

"I know, Emily got to visit the bar. And we're performing later, you guys could come and see us. But we need to practice." Beca explained. Chloe beamed as she looks at her.

It was all that it took to squeeze Beca's heart. It still wonders her how the girl could flash a radiant smile after crying her heart out last night. Chloe Beale really is a strong woman. She deserves everything good in life.

Beca lost herself in her own trance, missing what Chloe had said.

The redhead snapped her fingers at the brunette, getting her attention. "Beca?" Chloe called, finally breaking the daze of the brunette.

"Sorry, what was that?" Beca mumbled. The other girl smiled at her softly.

"I said, good luck later and we'll see you there." Chloe repeated her words. The brunette nodded letting her know that she catches that.

"Alright…" Beca trailed as she stood up, turning to Chloe. "I'll go ahead. And, I suggest you wash you face so Aubrey wouldn't freak out that I did something to you." Beca smiled at the redhead before turning and exiting the room.

Chloe couldn't help but smile at the soft side she gets to see of Beca.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Aubrey asked, suspicious of the place. Chloe nodded at her as the other bellas followed them.

"It's nicer inside, don't worry." Chloe assured her bestfriend. Aubrey scrunched her face as she once again looked at the place, it looked old and creepy. It doesn't even have a 'club-like' vibes on it.

On the way to the entrance, Chloe saw few of Beca's co-workers from the day before.

"Dax!" Chloe called, gathering the attention of the curled haired guy. The guy smiled at Chloe as he waves at her, which Chloe happily returned.

Dax and some of his friends walked towards them. Greeting one another, as they introduced to each other. But Chloe frowned when she saw Louise approaching their direction.

"Are you gonna watch Beca's performance?" Dax asked earning a delightful nod from the Chloe.

"I'm assuming you're here for the same reason." Chloe responded as she avoided the glare from the girl she knew that hates her.

Dax nodded, "Yeah. It's a team night out, Louise insisted to go here."

Chloe mumbled an 'oh' and Aubrey could already sense that a tension is going on when the younger blonde approached them.

Dax tilted his head, asking them to head together. Which the bellas obliged to. But, since it's Chloe and the bellas. Emily had given them a VIP sit which made Louise even more jealous, based on the looks she's giving the other girls.

"Sorry, Dax. Didn't know you guys were coming." Emily apologized, she was really going to let them sit not to far from the Bellas but when she saw Louise, her mind changed quickly. And she was sure Dax would understand that.

The bellas hadn't seen Beca or any of the girls other than Emily, thinking that they were all preparing for their performance. Chloe excitedly leaned towards her bestfriend who has been looking around, taking in the surrounding she was in.

"You'll be amazed when you see them perform. They're _so_ good, 'Bree." Chloe's voice was full of admiration, her eyes matching that. Aubrey nodded as she smiled at her friend.

"I could see that." The blonde responded.

Few minutes later, the small group had entered, making the crowd go wild as they anticipate whatever the group had prepared for the night. The bellas cheering with them, Emily then stood up from her sit, earning a look from Chloe and the rest.

"Oh, I'd be performing with them." Emily said as she excused herself, joining her friends who were setting up their instruments.

Chloe focused her gaze on Beca, watching the tiny brunette grab a guitar as she seemed to tune it.

Not too long before, Beca felt a pair of eyes watching her intently, she turned her head and looked up to where she expects the Bellas would be sitting. A small smile plastered on her lips, as she waved towards the redhead who was looking back at her.

Chloe's smile grew wider seeing Beca finally noticing her. Whilst Aubrey watch her friend smile like there's no tomorrow.

She knew by then that there is no way that Chloe would stay in love with Tom.

Not when Beca is around and effortlessly putting those kinds of smiles in Chloe's face.

"Alright boys, calm down. I'll give you my numbers later." Fat Amy's voice echoed through the mic as she winked at the group of boys standing near the stage.

Stacie sat on her drum set, which is just behind Beca, holding her drumsticks as she makes herself comfortable, whilst Cynthia Rose stood on the other side of the stage, with her keyboard, Beca with her guitar and Amy… with herself. Well, as well as Emily too.

Emily stood in the center with a mic stand, as she adjusted it to her likings. Smiling at the people in her bar. "Let's live for tonight, folks." Emily said making the crowd go wild.

Beca started strumming her guitar, glancing at Chloe again before turning back to Emily who nodded at her. The group started off with an upbeat song, letting the customers enjoy the night. Emily takes the lead, showcasing her vocals.

After a few songs, each one showcasing their vocals, they went into a slower song. Making everyone dance slowly in the middle, feeling the melody and rhythm of the song. The ambiance was quick to change, everyone in there could feel it.

Of course, the show wouldn't be complete without Beca oozing the crowd with her deep alto voice. It's just that this time, she'll be singing a different song. Which would send some particular people in the club go crazy.

They ease their intro with Stacie's gentle drum skills as well as Cynthia Rose's keyboard. With Emily and Fat Amy harmonizing in the background.

The song isn't that romantic, but it sends everyone chills down their spines.

 _ **Yeah ooohh**_

 _ **Check it out…**_

 _ **Let me come on over**_

 _ **Gonna put you in a sofa**_

 _ **And do just like I told ya**_

 _ **And work that body right oh shawty**_

 _ **(shawty)**_

 _ **I know that you've been naughty (naughty)**_

 _ **So get up on my lap and work it (work it)**_

 _ **Work it (work it)**_

 _ **And twerk it (twerk it) oh twerk it (twerk it)**_

 _ **I wanna see ya sweating girl (sweatin')**_

 _ **The best is what you're getting girl (getting')**_

 _ **So, let's take our time**_

Boys and girls were all screaming at the charisma that the girls, especially Beca, had been showing. It didn't help when Stacie was backing up and sending winks over the crowd. Not to mention that _their_ sex appeal is showing off as they sing a song that portends sex.

Aubrey could not help it seeing Stacie use her sex appeal even more. But she couldn't also deny the husk in Beca's voice, which she knew, had an effect on the redhead across her. Chloe was biting her lips while watching Beca serenade the crowd with a not-oh-so-romantic song.

She surely has a new lady jam now.

Emily and the rest harmonized with Beca as they go through the chorus of the song.

 _ **Let's go into the room**_

 _ **In the bed, make you wet**_

 _ **It's the best when we do what we do**_

 _ **Or we can slip into the shower**_

 _ **And make it last for hours**_

 _ **When we do what we do**_

 _ **Let's go into the room**_

 _ **In the bed, make you wet**_

 _ **It's the best when we do what we do**_

 _ **Oh baby, oh baby, oh baby, oh yeah**_

 _ **It's the best when we do what we do**_

Chloe couldn't stop herself but swallow deeply as she felt her mouth dry. Aubrey could not help but smile at the reaction she was seeing. Amy walked across the stage as she starts dancing, making the others laugh but they cheered on for the blonde.

Aubrey was sure that if Stacie wasn't on drums, she'd join in and dance. Whilst Beca is getting more into the rhythm, soon, they were all dancing, seductively, without even trying hard. Even Stacie could manage to show her dancing while seated. Their 'dirty' little dancing adding to the sensuality of the song was more than enough for the crowd to go crazy as they dance along.

 _ **Ooh girl you making me wanna go crazy**_

 _ **Outta my mind**_

 _ **The way you looking when you naked (naked)**_

 _ **I get so impatient (impatient)**_

 _ **But then you tell me to hush because you don't wanna rush**_

 _ **So, work it oh work it**_

 _ **And twerk it oh twerk it baby**_

 _ **I wanna see you sweating girl**_

 _ **The best is what you're getting girl**_

 _ **So let's take our time**_

Beca's voice soothed as they went again to the chorus, and everyone in the building was sure getting their best 'eargasm' of the night.

Beca singing and plastering those sexy smirks? Oh, yes please.

Amy started twerking, feeling it even more when the crowd cheered for her. As Stacie and Beca jumped into the bridge, Stacie as a second voice, creating a very hot and crazy atmosphere.

 _ **In the room in the bed (we do what we do)**_

 _ **In the shower for hours (we do what we do)**_

 _ **On the sofa on the floor (we do what we do)**_

 _ **Girl any way you want girl we do what we do**_

 _ **(2x)**_

 _ **No no no no, I'll do you right all night**_

 _ **All yea yea yea**_

The group had finished off with the song's final chorus. Their charisma all the way to the end. Chloe at the same time could not help her 'dirty' mind but picture every lyric that had come out of Beca's mouth. Fudge, her heart was beating so fast just by the thought of it.

Wait, what? Fuck, no.

The group walked off the stage, with the crowds blown by their hot performance as they clapped for the group wildly. The resident Dj for the night then took over the background music.

Emily and the others went straight to where the bellas were, greeted with compliments. While Beca walked first to where her co-workers her. Talking to them for a short while.

The bellas were drinking, dancing and chatting together except for Chloe.

She sat still on her seat, eyes pinned to where Beca was, being latched off by Louise who seemingly tries hard to get on Beca's lap. Well, someone's putting the song from earlier into action.

Stacie, despite of her flirtings with Aubrey, noticed Chloe's stoic face as she traced where the redhead was looking. Stacie raised an eyebrow, causing Aubrey to follow her gaze. Until the rest of the girls followed their stares. Amy leaned her head backwards, scrunching her nose.

"I see some bitch trying to get on Beca's pants tonight." The Australian blonde commented as she exchanged looks with Emily and Stacie.

"Well, shorty's a charmer herself. No wonder why that girl couldn't stop herself from trying." Cynthia Rose stated as she gulped her drink. Chloe turned to her with an unreadable look, though she remembered

Beca saying that she wouldn't 'tap' the girl, all she could see is that Beca isn't doing anything to shake off the girl off of her.

"I smell jealousy." Stacie added, glancing at Chloe who was silent. Everyone then turned to Chloe, whose eyes widened.

"What?" the redhead mumbled. Cynthia Rose shook her head.

"Go, ginger. Show 'em who's Beca's daddy." Fat Amy said nonchalantly causing Aubrey to choke on her drink, eyes widening. Stacie grinned as she leaned and whispered something to Aubrey, making the girl to blush even more.

Chloe shifted her head and finally saw Beca doing some action to shrug the girl off. But the girl didn't seem to get it, instead, she leaned closer to Beca, whispering something to the brunette which made her flinch.

"Go, Chloe. I don't seem to like that girl." Aubrey said, getting enough of the commotion. Chloe seemed to be alerted, while Emily handed her a shot of whiskey, before nodding at her.

Chloe seemed rattled and lost to whatever her friends were urging her to do. But she drank the alcohol, slamming the glass on the table. The alcohol working on her system, she stood up and headed down to where Beca was.

But when she got there, the brunette was gone. She looked up to see her friends pointing to where the washroom was. Chloe furrowed her eyebrows but complies. She walked to the washroom, and hesitated for a moment. Why should she interfere with this, anyways?

Beca might _like_ this too.

She heard groans and gagging from inside the washroom. Chloe's palms went sweaty as she turned the knob but before she could enter, she heard Beca's voice muttering something like; _"Fuck, you shouldn't drink more."_ and _"gross."_

It's when Chloe knew that Beca and the girl isn't doing something 'dirty', well, throwing up is dirty and gross. Chloe smiled at herself from being silly and for thinking that way.

She decided not to go inside when she heard a couple of toilet flushing. She stood and leaned against the wall, waiting for Beca when she heard the brunette yelled a;

"Dude what the fuck are you doing!"

Chloe was alerted by that and hesitated once again as to whether should she come or not, but when she heard a moan and grumbles, that's all what she needed. She was about to bust the door open, but she was stopped when she heard someone cry from the inside. Sobbing like a child, though it sounded pretty annoying. Chloe bit her lip, she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but she could not help when she heard Beca's soft voice, hushing the girl in which Chloe thought was Louise.

"Why can't you like me!" Louise yelled. Then there's silence.

"Sorry. I can't, you know." Beca responded guiltily. She looked at the girl crying in front of her. The girl who flirted at her for more than a year now, she wasn't sure why, but she just can't seem to like the girl romantically.

"But you were always with a different girl! Then why not just me?" Louise snapped back, looking at the older girl who was just standing.

Beca shook her head, "Look, you're pretty… young and I know you're talented too. I swear I even thought that I would give it a shot with you, but… I'm… I'm done playing around." Beca confessed, as she felt her cheeks burn. This is so not like her.

The girl looked at her confused, she, too, didn't expect to hear this from Beca. Because, she's Beca effin Mitchell.

A badass, she can charm any girl she'd like, even guys. And to hear that she's done messing around is new.

"Are you getting married?" the girl asked through her sobs. She must've really liked Beca.

"What? No, no. I'm still not ready for that. But, I guess I'm just maturing, you know." Beca tried to find for the exact words. She did want to ease the heaviness off the girl's shoulders, but she knew that the girl's admiration for her is 'fatal'.

"I don't believe you. Just tell me it's because of _that_ girl." Louise blurted out as she wiped her tears. Beca froze, her eyes widened.

Louise didn't need to hear her answer, the expression on Beca's face was more than enough for her. She growled before shoving Beca out of her way, exiting the washroom. She was surprised when she saw Chloe standing there, shocked. Beca sighed as she turned around and was surprised seeing Chloe there.

 _Fuck._ Beca cursed under her breathe. She awkwardly approached the older girl, avoiding her eyes.

"How long have you been standing there?" Beca asked, sheepishly.

Chloe snapped out of her daze, "Sorry, I didn't mean to." She said in a hushed voice.

Beca shook her head and smiled softly.

"At least she didn't slap me." Beca joked, earning a small smile from the redhead.

Chloe was still flustered and surprised by what she had heard. She started wondering how big of a player Beca was before they met, and what suddenly made the brunette change or… 'mature'?

They both went back to where the rest were. The girls cheering and smiling wildly at Chloe who was blushing.

"And our redhead gets the trophy!" CR exclaimed, proposing a toast to the rest of her friends. Beca's face was confused to what was that about.

"I didn't do anything…" Chloe timidly said as she sat on her seat. Stacie raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"And she still got the trophy back." Stacie asked for a toast again.

Chloe blushed even harder, Beca sat beside her, grabbing herself a drink.

"Okay, what was that about?" Beca asked, confused. The girls just shake their head as they continued enjoying the rest of the night.


	7. 7

**Written: 10-27-17**

 **-Sky**

 **Between the Lines**

* * *

When is the right time to say that one had fully recovered and ready to love again?

Chloe didn't know. It seems like everything has been going fast for her. Well, not that fast. But she could not still believe it herself. She had been doing great despite of still having those nightmares, but the rest? She's coping well. Maybe Tom being away did help for Chloe. She could still the pain in her heart just by thinking about him, but Beca _is_ always there to fill the void.

Beca.

Chloe smiled when she remembered the Christmas she had celebrated after she met Beca and her friends. The brunette took her out on the night of Christmas eve. It was so great, Beca didn't do anything but to make her feel special.

Despite the awkwardness of the brunette, she still had gotten the courage to ask Chloe out. Well, they are not still in that level of dating. Since, Beca was old fashioned and she believed that; _"Chivalry is my second name."_ and those; " _chivalry isn't dead, yet."_ So, you could say that Beca is somewhat 'courting' Chloe.

Which makes Chloe feel so special that someone is willing to go through the oldness of courtship just to gain her heart.

And so far, Beca had been doing a pretty great job.

"Hey, sorry. Were you here for long?" Beca arrived rushing to where Chloe was seated. She was panting as she placed her bag on the table.

Chloe smiled at her 'admirer' as she shook her head.

"I told you, you don't have to take me for coffee everyday. I swear half of my body liquid is coffee, Becs." Chloe chuckled. It's true though, when Beca learned about her favorite coffee shop, she bowed to take her everyday here. Despite the business of the aspiring Dj and music producer.

"Nope. Not stopping even if you say yes to me, right here, right now." Beca joked making Chloe blush. She smirked as she waved at the waiter.

"You're so old-fashioned." Chloe said as she rolled her eyes at Beca. The brunette shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, what can I say? I'm used to working hard to get the best things. I'm not someone who likes to get whatever or whoever it is that they like in an instant. Call me old-fashioned, but things don't work out for me that way." Beca said with a smug grin.

"And you think working hard is enough?" Chloe challenged the other girl.

Beca smiled, "Hard work, effort, patience, persistence. Anything, if it means having you." She winked at Chloe, who pursed her lips at her answer, blush, creeping up her face.

It's true though, Beca feels prouder of herself if she gains something because of her hard work, she felt like she _deserves_ it. This is also why Beca had rejected her father's offer for her to move to LA and help with their business. She would accept it if she had put her own effort on it, but she didn't. Because she had ran away after her parents' divorce. And after she had somewhat reconciled with her father, he had started his talks to get Beca to LA. She would move there, but on her own. When she's a legit music producer already.

Beca ordered their usual coffees, they were in a comfortable silent, Beca watching Chloe going all shy and blushing in front of her could ease all her stress from work. Chloe looked up and saw the brunette staring at her, adoringly.

"I still couldn't believe that I'm hearing those cheesy lines from someone whom I believed was a big-time player from her past life." Chloe mocked. Beca opened her mouth in mock offense.

"Hey now, I've changed!" She defended causing Chloe to giggle. Beca shook her head with a smile.

She also couldn't believe that she's doing this properly. If you'll ask the Beca who still hadn't met Chloe, she would say that she could not see herself being so cheesy, affectionate and deeply in love with someone. Not to mention taking it slowly and step by step.

Sure, the old Beca had been into different kinds of relationship. Guys and girls, name it. But none of them were taken seriously by Beca. She's the closest match when it comes to Stacie's flings. But she wasn't like Amy who took all her relationship at once.

But meeting Chloe changed Beca's point of view. All of her, to be exact. She thought she would never fall in love, specially after seeing how things ended for her parents. That's also why she was never into a serious one. she played around, and leave before the other one does.

And with Chloe, Beca didn't know. She just wanted to show all these new emotions towards the redhead.

Soon enough, their orders arrived. And they spent their afternoon just talking. Which was also new to Beca. It amazes her how the two of them could never seem to be out of topic. Even if they were just silent, staring at one another, it just feels right and comfortable.

It was more than what Beca could ever think of.

Chloe Beale was more than enough for her. Who knew that Beca Mitchell could fall head over heels for someone.

"Could I come over to your office again?" Chloe asked, hopefully.

Beca thought about it for a moment, but she knew, and Chloe knew the obvious answer.

"You really missed me, don't you?" Beca asked back, not wanting to make it too obvious that she's a bit 'whipped'.

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully, a grin on her face. Before she could pull out her last cards, Beca groaned and nodded her head.

"Alright, just don't use those puppy face on me." Beca mumbled as she stood up. Chloe followed, bringing her coffee along with her.

It wasn't really new that Beca would let Chloe come along with her after their coffee date. Whenever Chloe was bored or got no plans, she would ask to go with Beca. So, this made Chloe feel more than welcomed now at the office.

Well, except for Louise who's still bitter at the fact that Beca is taking things slow with Chloe. And seeing Chloe around just adds up to her turmoil.

Upon arriving, Beca had immediately dived into her work. Knowing that Chloe is just fine wandering around, sitting there doing nothing. Beca felt more than happy with this thing going on, it's just perfectly fine for her.

"Oh, Beca?" Chloe spoke. Beca responded with a 'hmmm', not diverting her attention from her laptop.

"You guys are coming to the semi-finals, aren't you?" Chloe asked, reminding Beca of their upcoming finals.

Beca looked at Chloe, who's looking back, expectantly. "Yeah, I won't miss it, _babe._ " Beca responded, not realizing what she had just called Chloe.

But Chloe caught that. She felt her cheeks turn into red as she kept staring at the brunette.

Beca looked up once again, and saw the look in Chloe's face. "Why?" she asked, innocently. The redhead just shook her head as she looked away. Beca smiled at this,

"Oh, you weren't blushing because I called you babe, weren't you?" Beca teased, raising an eyebrow.

Chloe quickly shook her head, biting her lower lip in embarrassment.

"You know, Beale. It wouldn't be that bad if you admit that you were just head over heels for me as well." Beca sneered, a smug smile on her face.

"Seizing all the chance you could get to tell me how much you love me, huh, Mitchell?" Chloe sniped back, a mischievous smile on her face. Beca was caught off guard on that one, but she likes this confident side of Chloe.

And she was glad Chloe knows how she felt.

"Well, that's what all _this_ is for." Beca's sarcasm and bluntness is what always makes Chloe silent.

"Getting in there, Mitchell." Chloe whispered but Beca heard that. She didn't say anything, but she smiled to herself.

 _At least I know it's working._ Beca thought to herself as she resumed from her work.

* * *

Around 3 o'clock, Beca had to drop Chloe off back to Barden because they had a bella practice. Beca and her friends had also ended up helping the bellas with their production after Stacie had convinced Aubrey to 'stray from tradition'. And oh, by the way, Stacie's perseverance also had worked finally on Aubrey. And she used the chance to convince Aubrey that they could do better than what they had already did.

So Beca had decided to help Chloe and the rest with their set list and that's what she was currently working on. Beca went down to the lobby, waiting for Chloe who went to the washroom to freshen up.

Sighting Chloe off her radar, Louise walked to the waiting Beca who had noticed her. She smiled awkwardly at the blonde.

"Hey," Louise greeted with a flirtatious smile. Beca only nodded, avoiding further conversation with the girl.

But giving up or backing off doesn't exist in Louise's vocabulary. She caught a glimpse of an approaching Chloe, so she stirred and grabbed Beca by her nape, surprising the shorter girl when she pulled her into a forced kiss.

Beca tried pushing off the girl, her eyes wide open, as she felt their lips crashed. She heard a footstep walking near them, wishing it wasn't Chloe.

"Beca?" _Fuck._ Beca tried even harder to push the other girl but the grip on her neck was tight. In a span of a few seconds, the other girl was pushed away from Beca before she heard a loud slap.

Beca stood there, frozen, seeing Chloe fuming, her face and neck were flushed when she shoved Louise off of Beca and gave the girl a slap. Not just a slap, it was enough to sting the girl's cheeks, Chloe's hand prints marking them.

"C…chloe." Beca called, not knowing what to do. Luckily, Stacie and Emily had arrived, since they were supposed to come with Beca and Chloe back to Barden.

The two other brunettes came rushing, pulling Chloe away from the girl. As they asked the watching crowd to go mind their own business. Chloe shoved the arms pulling her, walking away without even looking at Beca.

"Beca, what are you standing there for! Go after her!" Stacie yelled, noticing Beca standing still in daze.

The tiny brunette shook her head, shaking off what had just happened as she jolt out, following Chloe.

She saw the redhead walking fast, so Beca run to catch up on the other girl. She tried calling her, but Chloe seemed to just ignore her, she keeps walking with a fast pace.

Why she was reacting or feeling this way, Chloe didn't know.

Was she jealous? Why would she? Because that girl who had some serious obsession over Beca kissed her? _Her_ Beca.

Beca sped up until she was able to grab Chloe by the arms. She pulled her and spins Chloe around, so she could face her. She looked at Chloe who was looking down, still flushed. Beca panted but when she felt Chloe wriggling her hold of her, she sighed deeply and spoke;

"She kissed me, okay? It took me by surprise!" Beca explained, breathing heavily. Damn, she should also practice her cardio some time.

Chloe finally looked up to her, tears welling in her eyes. Beca felt guilty even though she knew she hadn't done anything wrong. She'll celebrate the fact that Chloe _is_ jealous, later. After she had fixed this.

"Why were you talking to her, anyways? And oh, I'm not freaking jealous!" Chloe said, sounding guilty. Beca couldn't help but smile at her. When she saw how serious Chloe's face was, she bit the insides of her cheeks to stop herself from smiling.

"She approached me. I swear to God, I didn't do anything. She talked to me first, I avoided he—" Chloe cut Beca off by crashing her lips against the rambling brunette.

Beca's eyes almost bulge out of their socket when she felt soft lips pressed against her. Damn, if she could get to kiss Chloe whenever she was jealous, she might want to stick around Louise to make her jealous. But no kissing, she'd rather have Chloe's lips against hers.

Before Beca could fully process everything going on, Chloe pulled away, avoiding eye contact. she bit her lower lip, she could still Beca's soft lips tingling on hers. While Beca felt a thousand bolts of electricity flow through her veins.

None of them talked, Chloe wasn't sure what really came over her that she pulled Beca into a kiss, while Beca could not still believe what had just happened.

"You can tell me who's a more good kisser." Chloe said with a sharp tone, and a hint of jealousy.

Beca then closes her lips, still in daze as she looked at Chloe, whose face is still red. She then had finally recovered, as she flashes Chloe her infamous smirk.

"Not jealous, huh?" was Beca's first words. Chloe felt cornered as she felt her heart almost jump out of its rib cage.

"I'm not…" she tried but she was almost whispering. Beca raises an eyebrow, enjoying this.

"Yeah? Well, could I go back in there and see if you really kiss _better_ than Baby Louise?" Beca teased, adding more fuel to Chloe's rage. The redhead glared at the brunette.

"Go ahead, I'll make sure you'll never get _who_ you wanted." Chloe threatened, that's when Beca frowned, sensing the seriousness in Chloe's voice. The redhead turned around and started walking away.

Beca was more than alarmed and is panicking, she went after the redhead again, stopping in front of her.

"I'm kidding! Gosh, you're so sensitive. Are you sure you're not jealous or on your period?" Beca whined. Chloe just glared at her as she pushed Beca on the side, but the brunette isn't giving up.

Hell, if you think that Beca's giving up. You can think again.

"Hey, I was just joking! Hell, your lips were the softest. You're an amazing kisser." Beca confessed, it was enough to make Chloe stop. She eyed the brunette, sternly, looking for a bluff but instead, found sincerity in it. She raised an eyebrow, she still hadn't heard what she wanted to hear yet.

Beca sighed as she met Chloe's gaze before gulping loudly. "It's true. Yours are the best lips I ever got to kiss. Goddamn it. I'd kill to get to kiss you again, like, fuck, I sound so cheeseballs." Beca started rambling as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I didn't enjoy Louise's kiss anyways. And, you don't have to 'not to be jealous'." Beca quoted, as she continued rambling. "I mean, you shouldn't think that I'm losing patience waiting for your answer. I could wait like, a hundred years to hear you say; 'Beca, I want to be your girlfriend' or something like that." She added as she started fidgeting with the zipper of her leather jacket.

Chloe could feel her heart racing as she listens intently to Beca. She adores how honest Beca is being, the tiny brunette looked at the silent Chloe as she sighed frustratingly.

"Fuck it, I love you. Only you, no one else. I've only got my eyes on you. I'm willing to wait and put more effort just to make you smile and… fuck, I'm out of sweet words." Beca cursed.

Chloe's tears started falling when she heard Beca carelessly say the 'L' word. She could feel the sincerity of the brunette, which was enough to make her feel how special she is for Beca.

Beca's eyebrows furrowed, then her eyes filled with panic when she saw Chloe starts crying.

"Omygod, I'm sorry, Chloe. Jesus, don't cry you're making me hate myself." Beca said as she pulled Chloe in a hug, comforting her.

The redhead could not stop herself from chuckling at how Beca was reacting. She pulled away from Beca's arms, meeting her gray blue eyes.

"Yes, Beca." Chloe whispered in between her sobs, tears flowing. Beca stood frozen, confused.

"Yes… what?" Beca asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Chloe smiled as she wiped her tears. She pulled Beca into a kiss once again, the brunette being taken by surprise for the third time today.

"Yes, I want to be your girlfriend, silly." Chloe said, more loudly when she pulled away. Beca's jaw almost dropped on the ground. Her whole system almost shutting down. She felt her stomach turn, the same time as her heart beats wildly.

Chloe squinted her eyes at the motionless reaction of Beca.

"You want me to take it back… or?" Chloe said, worrying that Beca might have had a change of mind, or heart. That's when it hits Beca.

Chloe freaking Beale said yes to her. She said yes. She wanted to be her girlfriend.

"FUCK. IS THIS. REAL. LIFE?!" Beca then exclaimed. Chloe laughed at the silliness of the brunette.

She kissed Beca's cheeks and smiled at her,

"Yes, Beca. This is real life." She answered. Beca looked at her with happiness in her eyes, as she pulled Chloe in a hug, a tight one. She held onto her as if she couldn't believe she was dreaming.

It was more than achieving her dreams, no, Chloe is Beca's dream. She felt more than lucky, she felt as if she was some sort of a hero from her past life that in her present life, the world is giving her a reward.

More than just a fucking reward.

"God, yes. Fuck. Fuck." Beca cursed as she pulled away from the hug, her hands cupping Chloe's cheek, she wiped a tear from the redhead's eyes, as she smiled at the her widely.

"I'll make sure you won't regret saying yes to me. Fuck, I love you so much." Beca assured her as she leaned closer, pressing a soft and gentle kiss on Chloe's forehead. Chloe closed her eyes to feel the moment. She felt happy.

Although Beca wasn't expecting for Chloe to say the 'L' word back, she knew that's the next thing she'll have to work for. And she'll do anything to hear Chloe say it. Then she could die, kidding, she'll live more than expected if she could get to be with Chloe.

Okay now, Beca's mind is overseeing things. Did she just thought about spending the rest of her life with Chloe? Well, it ain't that bad but, she should just enjoy this moment. And the next moments she would have with her now, girlfriend.

"I hate to break your moment but… Aubrey's about to get mad if we don't get there yet." Stacie interrupted the two, with Emily behind her. They were both smiling at the _couple_.

"Dude, she said yes!" Beca excitedly exclaimed. Chloe giggled after she had calmed down.

Stacie's smile grew even wider while Emily's mouth hangs open. "Well, I could see that." Stacie said as she squealed. She hugged with Beca, Emily joining their little group hug. Chloe stood there smiling at them as they celebrate.

"Well, I hope it's not because you're just jealous, red. You can still back out." Stacie joked, earning a glare from Beca, as she leaned towards Chloe, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Thank you, but, I'm sure." Chloe said softly, relieving Beca.

They all went inside Beca's car, who's still grinning widely as she glanced at Chloe who smiles back at her.

"Alright, love birds. I'm not trying to be killjoy, but my girl would kill me if we were more than late. And keep those eye sex between you two, Legacy's here." Stacie interrupted, earning a playful eye roll from Beca as she drove off the parking lot.

Beca still could not believe that she could call Chloe _hers_ now. Yeah right, Chloe's her girlfriend now, bitches.

She would glance at the girl beside her from time to time, then she would grin widely. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to do so, but her right hand snakes over to Chloe's placing her hands on top of her girlfriend. She knew it was just fine when Chloe squeezed her hands, before intertwining it.

That's when the two of them felt complete. Beca knew by then that her world is in Chloe's hands. And she wouldn't complain about that.

The whole car ride was composed of the two other brunettes in the back, complaining and groaning at how sickeningly sweet the two-new couple were. Stacie and Emily quickly jolted out of the car as soon as Beca had parked her car outside the auditorium where the bellas is practicing.

Leaving Chloe and Beca awkwardly exchanging glances before Beca had pulled herself out of her own happy bubble.

"As much as I'd love to do nothing and just stare at you, Aubrey might turn into Hulk now." Beca said, still smiling at the redhead. Chloe nodded as she unbuckles her seatbelt, as well as Beca.

The two went out of the car, Beca held out her hands for Chloe to hold, which she gladly accepted. There, they walked together, hand-in-hand, entering the place. They were greeted by silence, the girls looking at them with a question mark, as their eyes landed on the entwined hands of the two girls.

Aubrey's eyes widened in surprise. Clearly, Stacie and Emily hadn't told her this. The rest of the girls were smiling and grinning at the two.

"Getting it, shawty." Cynthia rose cooed, as she winked at Beca who just smiled.

"Whoomph, there it is." Fat Amy commented. Followed by cheers and hollers from the girls. Chloe looked at her bestfriend who's just silently staring at them. She then mouthed an; 'I'll explain later.' Then Aubrey just gave her a look that says; 'you-better-do'.

The whole practice went well, with Aubrey still being a controlling leader. But it doesn't matter, they were all happy for the new couple. Beca was all smiles watching her girlfriend practice. Stacie nudged her, as she too, looked at her own girl. Beca shifted her head at Stacie for a quick second before turning back to Chloe.

"I can't believe I got to call her my girlfriend, Stace." Beca stated, still couldn't believe all this.

"Well, you should start believing now. You have her now. She's yours, and your hers." Stacie replied with a smile and glee in in her voice. She's just happy that Beca is finally letting all her walls down. Thanks to Chloe.

Actually, thanks to that night where she accidentally bumped into a broken Chloe.

"Yeah, definitely." Beca deadpanned, she could feel her face almost tearing from smiling the whole time.

A grumpy Beca is now an in love Beca.

* * *

"Hey," Beca handed Chloe a bottle of water after Aubrey had called a fifteen-minute break. The redhead accepted it with a smile. Then Beca handed her a towel, so Chloe could wipe her sweat off. Chloe smiled shyly as she looked at her girlfriend.

"You're treating me like a baby." Chloe said as she wiped her face. The brunette smirked as she sat back down.

"Oh, aren't you a baby?" she sarcastically snapped back, Chloe glared at the sarcasm of her girlfriend before drinking again.

Beca was then pulled by Fat Amy, dragging the girl in the bench where the rest had gathered, Chloe knew what they are going to talk about. She was startled when Aubrey spoke behind her.

"So…" Aubrey paused, giving Chloe a demanding look. The redhead gulped before glancing at the group of girls, finding the courage when she looked at Beca. Her heart swells in happiness seeing the brunette, then she turned back to Aubrey, staring at her.

"I… I don't know Bree. I just felt like I shouldn't make her wait any longer. And when I saw a girl kiss her, it all just burst on me. Like, I hated it. So, I knew I should make her _officially_ mine." Chloe rambled, as she fiddled with the water bottle. Aubrey let out a sigh as she nodded. She's not going to oppose them, but she could not help but worry for Chloe.

"But… are you really ready?" Aubrey asked. Chloe then stopped, her mind being clouded with thoughts. She knew Beca is special to her, she was sure of that. But, is she really ready?

Though, why wouldn't she?

Aubrey didn't want Chloe to hesitate or have a doubt on her relationship with Beca but, if Beca is good for Chloe. She should've just let it.

"I know we don't get along, but I could see that she's sincere about you." Aubrey said as she glanced over at Beca who's currently being bombarded with questions by the other girls. Chloe nodded, she knew, she could see that, she could hear, and feel that too.

"I didn't even have the urge to talk to her and warn her again, I know she isn't someone who's gonna break you, or hurt you. She might seem to act tough, but I could sense how much whipped she is when it comes to you." Aubrey added, making Chloe smile.

Chloe was aware that Aubrey meant that she got her support. She uttered a; 'thank you' to the blonde who smiled at her.


	8. 8

**Written: 10-27-17**

 **-Sky**

 **Between the Lines**

* * *

If there's anything to match the word 'perfect' to describe Beca and Chloe's relationship, then they would gladly use it.

And when they say perfect, it doesn't mean that they don't argue or fight. They do, sometimes. Being in a relationship isn't always rainbows, butterflies, flowers, sweetness or everything good. But a perfect relationship includes those ups and downs, and at the end of the day, they would still get through it.

They had never let an argument stay as it is for a day. They always made sure to talk it out or make up before the day ends. Of course, Beca didn't want either of them to sleep on it. She promised herself to never let Chloe sleep with a sad feeling. Beca would just shrug whenever people would say that they're doing good because they just started. Beca would do everything to stay this way.

So, if that's the definition of a perfect relationship. Then, Chloe could say that they have this kind of relationship.

And she's glad.

Though for most times they're little fights were just consisted of Chloe being jealous over those girls in Emily's club that tries to flirt with her girlfriend. Yeah, it was Chloe who was always jealous. She often does, that Beca had just gotten use to it and enjoys it. She thinks that a jealous Chloe is hot.

Well, if you say that her jealousy ends up with, them making out, to make up, is hot. Then yeah, hell, it is.

Although Beca had tried her best to avoid getting any attention whenever she would perform, girls and guys just couldn't help it. Not to brag really, but her badass image is just charming everyone. Well, if there's one thing that Beca is sure. She would never _try_ with a guy, ever again. She kinds of hated the memories of dating guys. There's one time where Beca had to wear a mask while performing just to avoid getting hit on, it was Fat Amy's idea by the way, and Chloe couldn't help but melt at the gesture. Which had _almost_ gotten Beca to get laid, if it wasn't for Stacie and the rest cockblocking her. They ended up, just cuddling, exchanging kisses, being one of those purely in love couple.

And nope, they hadn't done _it_. Yet.

Because, Beca is still in her old way, taking things nice and slow, making Chloe feel like she was dreaming, but she's not, because this is real life. She was just so lucky to have Beca as her lover. Besides getting hit on, left and right, the brunette hadn't done anything that could hurt Chloe.

Though sometimes, it was Beca who's jealous as fuck whenever a guy would hit on Chloe. Even girls. She couldn't blame the redhead though, she's gorgeous and an amazing woman. Specially, when a guy walked up to Chloe after they had just won at the semi-finals, advancing them to the finals, the guy asked Chloe for a date. Beca felt proud of her girlfriend, let's be honest here, their performance was hot. Beca could not really blame the guy for being attracted to _her girl._

If it wasn't for her friends and the bellas, the guy would have to spend the rest of his life in the hospital.

Jealousy running over Beca, she approached Chloe and the guy, almost begging for Chloe to go out with him. Then Beca wore her resting bitch face, saying; _"That's my girl. Congrats, baby."_ It was enough for the guy to back off, 'cause if he didn't… well, you can read back up.

Then they had this fight over Louise, once again, since there's no way that Beca could avoid the flirting intern, which made Chloe stay at Beca's office almost everyday. Until Aubrey had gotten enough that she smacked some sense into Chloe that she should trust Beca.

And the blonde didn't accept the; _"I do trust Beca, I just don't trust that girl!"_ line from Chloe.

Turns out, Chloe wasn't just being a paranoid girlfriend. The girl had tried to seduce Beca again, thank God, Aubrey was there to witness it. And she, along with Emily and Fat Amy took care of Chloe's little problem.

Clearly, a violent friendship among the girls is building.

However, what Beca hated (and well, you can say she likes it too,) the most is… girls on their period. These were just one of those times that she thinks she's lucky to be born, differently _._ Beca thought that being born intersex isn't that bad, she doesn't get to feel what most girls feel when they're having their period.

Which, by the way, Beca, being born with a male organ down there didn't make any change in her relationship with Chloe. The redhead actually finds it 'pretty cool'. Beca couldn't be more glad that she met Chloe, the woman isn't only wonderful, she's more than understanding and open to these kind of things. She thought that Stacie and her friends were the only people who were cool about it and doesn't freak out about her condition, but, Beca was more than suprised when the bellas, including Chloe and Aubrey accepted her for who she is. Even though the girls were curious and kinds of want to see it, which always makes Chloe a little protective over her girlfriend.

Though they had found out about it when Chloe was teasing Beca hard in front of their friends, causing Beca to have a massive hard on that she has to take a lot of cold showers to calm herself down.

Going back, the hormonal change is driving Chloe insane which also drives Beca crazy.

She swears that if she hadn't got an inch of self control, she would've give in to a clingy and _horny_ Chloe. Thankfully, she wasn't someone who's taking advantage of that. No, not with Chloe. She worships the ginger and loves her with all her might. And she's more than willing to wait for the right time.

"Babyyyyy." Chloe whines as she crumpled on her bed, clutching on her lower abdomen.

Beca stormed inside the room, worry in her eyes.

"Damn it, should we go to the hospital now?"

Chloe, despite the pain in her lower area, giggled. Beca has always been suggesting this every month every time Chloe gets a period cramps.

Beca was lucky that she wasn't feeling that kind of pain. But by the looks of it, she could tell how painful it was. She is frustrated that she couldn't do anything this time to ease Chloe's pain.

"I'm serious, Chlo." Beca deadpans as she sat beside Chloe. The redhead shook her head with a small smile.

"I just don't think that the hot compress is working anymore." Chloe answered as she winced in pain.

"What should we do?" Beca asked, laying her hand on top of Chloe's.

"I'm craving for ice cream. I heard that it helps." Chloe said, Beca raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"You're not saying that, so I would buy you an ice cream, are you? You know, the last time, Aubrey almost killed me when you got a sore throat." Beca reminded her.

Chloe smiled sheepishly upon remembering that. She wasn't able to sing for days and Aubrey was losing it.

But she really is craving for ice cream.

"But, babyyyy." She whimpered, and that's it. Beca's a goner, she wasted no time and stood up, before she left the room. Chloe still isn't used to being pampered or spoiled, but she couldn't stop Beca from doing so. Every time she stops the brunette from doing her a favor, she would just say _I love you_ and that would make Chloe to shut up.

 _Those three words._ Chloe usually feels guilty whenever Beca is saying it to her a lot of times, in an unexpected moments and she didn't know how to respond. She knew how she felt about Beca, though she couldn't get herself to say it back yet. What's stopping her, Chloe didn't know.

Another thing that she was thankful for. She was thankful that Beca doesn't seem to make a big deal out of it, nor hurt whenever she doesn't get a proper response.

Beca has always been patient to her.

After half an hour later, Beca came back with a plastic bag, containing a gallon of ice cream that is Chloe's favourite. Chloe's baby blue eyes lighten up as she sat down like a child waiting for her treat.

She started eating the ice cream, Beca watching her enjoyingly.

She offered but the brunette refused, in spite of her, being a sweet girlfriend, the brunette doesn't like sweets as much as she just hates movies. Chloe didn't really want to use her power over Beca to make the girl do something she didn't like.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you're some kind of a child trapped in a gorgeous twenty-three-year-old body." Beca commented with a smile.

"But you do love me, though." Chloe said, feeling more better. She filled her mouth with a spoonful of ice cream again, moaning at the taste.

Beca stopped as she swallowed at the noise. Chloe noticed the uneasiness in Beca's face, then decided to play with it.

"You know what tastes better than ice cream, Becs?" Chloe said, sounding a little seductive.

Beca just looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"You." Chloe added with a wink, before raising her hand with another spoonful of ice cream, but Beca tugged her arms. Chloe gulped when she saw the look in Beca's face. The brunette playfully shoved the spoon that Chloe was holding into her mouth, without breaking their eye contact.

Chloe suddenly felt hot at the movement. Fuck, Beca looks _sexy._

"Yeah?" Beca said with enough huskiness in her voice, plastering a sexy smirk on her face.

Chloe dropped the spoon and ice cream, putting it aside, before pulling Beca into a kiss. The brunette smirked against her lips, _another aggressive Chloe._ Beca thought. Beca kissed back, and it was a cue for Chloe to deepen the kiss. She revels in the heat and softness of Beca's lips attached to hers, while Beca pull her arms to cup Chloe's cheeks, holding her as if she was something fragile.

Is endurance and self control mentioned earlier as part of their relationship? Because Beca thinks that it should be included too.

They're little make out session came to an end, when they both pulled out for oxygen. Beca could feel her lips being swollen after kissing for maybe half an hour. She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't turned on. Because she always is, cause... it's Chloe Beale.

"You're right, way better than ice cream." Beca said and smirked before planting a quick peck on Chloe's lips.

She then stood up, straightening her collar that Chloe had crumpled during the kiss. Chloe looked up to her with a confused look.

"Are you feeling better?" Beca asked. Chloe nodded,

"Alright, call me or Stacie, or Emily if you need something. I need to go back to work." Beca added, kissing the redhead on the forehead. Chloe nodded as she watched her girlfriend leave.

It was more than what she needed.

* * *

"Beca doesn't love anymore!" Chloe exclaimed, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Aubrey sighed as she rolled her eyes at the dramatic ginger.

"Don't be too dramatic, Chloe. She's at work." Aubrey reminded her. Chloe stopped as she looked at her bestfriend.

Clearly, Chloe on the 3rd day of her period is a headache to Aubrey. Specially, when Beca isn't around to pamper the redhead. Chloe choked down a sob as she checked her phone.

"But she hasn't texted me back!" Chloe's voice gurgled. Aubrey stopped reading her book, as she placed it on the coffee table, then turning at Chloe who was slumped back on the couch. She heaves a deep sigh as she looks at Chloe's childishness.

"God, Chloe, you just talked to her over the phone, okay? You just hung up. Let her do her work." Aubrey groaned, causing Chloe to bite her lower lip. She didn't mean to be too sensitive, hell, she didn't expect herself to be a clingy girlfriend as well.

She should really blame it on Beca.

"I miss her already… why haven't I seen you be clingy with Stace? Don't you miss her?" Chloe asked, Aubrey shook her head and smiled.

"I do miss her, but we're both _matured_ enough. And I'm not as childish as you when I'm on my period. Besides, Stacie would only take advantage." Aubrey explained, when a blush crept up her face. Chloe smiled at her friend who's clearly hooked with the sexy brunette.

Soon, Chloe's phone vibrated, and her face lit up at the name on her screen. She took no waste of time as she read the message.

" _I've got a surprise for you, baby._ _"_ -Beca

Chloe could not help but squeal at the message, it wasn't because Beca has a surprise for her but because it's Beca. Aubrey rolled her eyes, seeing how sickeningly in love her friend was. And the fact that she's acting like a teenager having her first puppy love.

Oh, Beca, what have you done?

* * *

Beca picked up Chloe after work and took the excited girl out for dinner. She thought that Chloe might feel that she wasn't special, on these kind of days, so going out for dinner was her surprise.

They went into a fancy restaurant, which Beca had made a reservation for.

"Here." Beca said as she handed Chloe a bouquet of tulips. Chloe blushed at the gesture, the brunette never failed to surprise Chloe. It's like nothing had changed at all, she's still doing all those stuffs that she used to do when they were still in that 'courtship' stage.

"Thanks, baby. You really don't have to." Chloe said as she pursed her lips. Beca smiled back as she stared at her girlfriend lovingly.

"Well, I just wanted to make you feel how beautiful and amazing you are." Beca retorted, as she placed her hands on top of Chloe's free hand. The waiter had served their food, they ate in silence and occasional talks like how was Beca's day at work. What did Chloe do while Beca was away.

Those small talks were the foundation of their blooming relationship. Chloe was just so glad to have met someone as amazing as Beca.

She knew she shouldn't let this woman go. Never.

* * *

After dinner, the two had decided to take a walk just around Barden. Beca wanted Chloe to rest early but the redhead protested, and of course, is being clingy. She wanted more time to spend with her girlfriend, which Beca was more than happy to oblige to. They were walking, their hands entwined together. Enjoying the peaceful night, adoring the beauty of one another.

"You should consider going to college, Becs. It wasn't that bad." Chloe said when they talked about Beca and her friends not going to college.

"I don't know, Chlo. I just don't think it was for me. Maybe for Emily or Stacie. But not me." Beca answered, she turned to look at her girlfriend.

"Don't you use that look on me, Beale. Still a no for college." Beca sternly said, causing Chloe to huff and giggle at her. They both smiled, goofily grinning with one another when Chloe's eyes passed through Beca and caught a glimpse of a person she hadn't seen for the past few months.

 _Tom._

Chloe's face dropped when she saw the man. She was sure it was him, her best friend. The first one _to break her wholly._ Beca noticed the change in Chloe's demeanor as she turned and followed Chloe's gaze but found nothing.

"Chlo? Are you okay?" Beca asked worriedly. The redhead shifted her gaze back on her and plastered a small smile before nodding.

"Yeah, sorry. Uh, can we go home?" Chloe asked distractedly. Beca felt that the redhead was acting strange, but she smiled at her as they head back to the bellas' house.

The walk made Chloe guilty, she felt that she kind of ruined the night for them. Her hold of Beca's hand tightened as she looked at the brunette.

"Becs?" Chloe called. Beca tilted her head and smiled at her girlfriend.

"Hmmm?"

"Can you stay the night? I want to cuddle up with you." Chloe asked sheepishly, pursing her lips. The few months they'd met and the for the last three months the had been dating, Chloe learned how much Beca loves her personal space that she flinches at any body contact. But of course, Chloe was an exception.

She still wanted to ask Beca every time she wanted to cuddle with her. She didn't want to be the only receiver in the relationship, so as much as she can, she puts effort into it too.

Beca hesitated for a moment. Of course, she'd love to, but she knew her friends back in her place would start to get 'jealous' that Beca had been spending more time with her girlfriend. It's not like they're making big fuzz out of it, but Beca could feel that her friends miss her, despite them, being supportive of her relationship with Chloe.

She looked at Chloe who was waiting for her answer. She knew she couldn't resist by then.

"Let's invite Fat Amy and the rest over? A movie night?" Chloe suggested, knowing that look in Beca's eyes. She didn't want to make Beca choose. There shouldn't be any sort of competition in the first place. But she really wanted to have Beca with her.

"I'll text them." Beca said with a smile. Chloe beamed as she pecks on Beca's cheek. Beca smiled and shook her head, realizing how whipped she was.

But she'll never have it the other way around.

Stacie and the rest had agreed to have a movie night on the bellas house. Everyone had gathered on the living room, munching on their snacks as they played the movie. Chloe cuddled up to Beca, not even wanting to be separated from the girl. If Chloe wasn't as clingy before, she is now. Although Beca loved it, she really loved being the bigger spoon when cuddling, she still feels that something is _off_ with Chloe. She just couldn't point it out now.

For the first time, Beca has never tried harder to watch and focus on the movie playing. She needed to, specially with Chloe being so 'touchy'. Chloe made it even more harder for Beca when she stirred, turning around and nipping on Beca's collarbone, which the brunette groaned a bit. Fuck, Beca knew that their current position isn't going to help. The redhead enjoys the reaction that Beca is giving her.

And her, being on the 3rd day of her period… didn't help.

She snuggled even more closer to the brunette, until she felt their chest pressed together. Chloe bit her lower lip when she felt Beca sighed deeply, obviously controlling herself together. Also, praying that her little friend down there wouldn't salute to the redhead. It would be too embarassing.

She looked up and saw Beca trying to watch the movie intently.

"Chlo, you're missing the movie." Beca whispered without looking at Chloe.

But Chloe's enjoying the view in front of her more. A naughty thought had entered her mind, as she plants a small kiss on Beca's chin, placing another one on her jaw, cheeks, and nose.

A small whimper escaped Beca's mouth, getting the other girls' attention. The look on Beca's face was one of those deers caught in headlights when the girls cleared their throat. Flo covered Emily's eyes.

"Get a room guys." Fat Amy sneered, making Beca blush. Chloe giggled and pressed her face in the crook of Beca's neck, she felt Beca's grasps on her waist tightened.

Chloe then stood up, pulling Beca along with her as the bellas cat whispers and hollers at them.

"Damn, Shawshank's getting it tonight!" Fat Amy teased, whilst Beca's face was all red.

Aubrey has her mouth wide open at the scenario. Aubrey knew that the two hadn't 'stepped up' in their relationship yet since Beca has been nothing but a gentlewoman who respects Chloe.

But, really, can't Chloe at least not let them know that they're going to do 'it' tonight?

Chloe just smiled at their friends as she dragged Beca to her bedroom. She could sense just how tense Beca was. She smiled at herself and could not help but feel pretty proud that she's making Beca nervous and tense. Knowing how Beca used to be confident, well, from her past experiences.

The redhead went straight to her closet, grabbing a pair of pj's for her and for Beca. Yes, they do share clothes whenever Beca is sleeping over.

She saw Beca standing still by the door, fidgeting with her fingers. Chloe smiled adoringly at the sigh of her nervous girlfriend.

"We're just going to cuddle, silly. I'm on my period, remember?" Chloe had pitied her girlfriend, so she decided to pull her out of her anxiousness.

Beca seemed to be relieved by it. She doesn't know why she was nervous and scared at the thought of doing _it_ with Chloe. It wouldn't be her first time though, to say that she's _experienced_ would be fine. But she knew that Chloe hadn't experienced it yet.

Well Beca's glad of course, if ever she would be Chloe's first time. It would be an honor for Beca. But she could not help but wonder why no one has ever been tempted by this gorgeous redhead. Cause Beca has. Hell, she's always been. But her love and respect for the woman tops all those desires and needs that she feels.

Chloe snapped Beca out of her trance by pulling the smaller girl into the bed. "Go, change first. I want you for myself that's why I brought you here." Chloe said sweetly.

Beca just smiled as she went and changed her clothes, when she came back, she saw Chloe sitting on the bed, zoning out.

"What's going on in your mind, baby?" Beca asked, calling Chloe by the pet name that the redhead has always been calling her. Chloe was startled, then she smiled at Beca as she moved and layed down on the bed, inviting Beca over.

The brunette happily complied as she joined Chloe in the bed who quickly snuggled into her, making her the big spoon. Chloe's hands find Beca's as she entwined it together, staring at it.

"Nothing, just some random things." Chloe answered as they lay comfortable together. Beca played with Chloe's red mane, which was her favourite thing to do when cuddling. Also, it seemed to relax Chloe.

"You're not thinking about how I would find another girl, again, are you?" Beca asked, mockingly. She smiled when she remembered last month when Chloe was on her period, they had this little fight because Chloe's overthinking things and accused Beca of getting tired of her shits.

It's nonsense, actually, but Beca loved every single day of being with Chloe. And those little arguments that they share would be cherished by Beca.

Chloe smiled and playfully smacked Beca's arms. "Good, because that will never fucking happen." Beca said as she placed a soft, gentle kiss on top of Chloe's head.

For Chloe, those kinds of kiss was just the most affectionate gestures.

She remembers Tom doing that too, whenever they are comfortable enough to do so. Or when he would always remember her twin sister, Clarisse.

Fuck, why is she thinking about Tom now?

Chloe felt anxious at the thought. She looked up to see Beca who looked back at her and smiled. As if on autopilot, Chloe grabbed Beca's cheeks and crashes her lips against hers. Beca was a bit surprised again, hell, she always is whenever Chloe would kiss her out of the blue. But then, she leaned into it and kissed back.

Beca's mind went overdrive when she heard a muffled moan from Chloe. Their kiss remained soft until Chloe bit Beca's lower lip, sucking on it before her tongue brushes against her lips, asking for entrance which Beca had granted. Then, it all went deeper for the two of them. Chloe was pulling Beca impossibly closer that they were unaware that Chloe had stirred and managed to get on top of Beca.

Another small moan had escaped from Chloe when she felt Beca's little friend twitch. Both girls felt that. _Shit._ Beca thought.

When Beca felt Chloe pressed further into her, she pulled away, gasping for air. The two girls panted heavily as they recover from their heated make out session. Chloe is going crazy knowing that she just turned _her girlfriend_ on. Just as when Beca's breathing is going normal, Chloe dived back in, capturing Beca's lips once again. Though the brunette enjoys it, she could tell, and she knew that Chloe has never been this aggressive.

Sure, there are times when Chloe would be aggressive but those are just the times when Chloe is anxious, or something is wrong… Beca's eyebrows furrowed at the thought. Luckily, it didn't have to be Beca to be the one to pull away. Or else, Chloe would self-doubt.

Chloe remained on top of Beca, staring at her girlfriend as they both breathe for air. While Beca was holding her last nerve not to flip them around, she sure was good at holding back. She bit her lower lip as she placed small kisses on Beca's face. Although worried, Beca could not help but enjoy the sweetness of her girlfriend.

Her mind diverted to the sweetness that Chloe is being. She wraps her arms across Chloe's waist, as she returned those kisses by peppering Chloe a kiss all over her face. They stayed like that for some moments.

Moments that Beca would surely remember.

"I'm so lucky to have you." Chloe said as she cups Beca's cheeks. The brunette gazed at her and smiled.

"Same here, Chlo." Beca responded before placing a quick kiss on Chloe's nose.

Chloe resumed to her original position, snuggling into Beca's side. Beca missed the feeling of having Chloe on top of her, but she was thankful. Because she wasn't sure how long her patience is. _Maybe much longer than she was._

"Why didn't you want us to have a pet name or any endearment?" Chloe asked, as she played with Beca's hands. The brunette scoffed, a small smile on her lips.

"It's just too corny, you know. Besides, you still keep on calling me baby or babe, all those cheesy endearments." Beca answered. But really, she does enjoy and likes it when Chloe calls her that, but she thinks it's corny. If she's being too cheesy and whipped by Chloe, what would it make her if they have those pet names?

It's all about her badass reputation.

"But even Aubrey and Stacie have one." Chloe looked up. Beca scrunched her nose at the thought of Stacie's endearment with Aubrey.

"Do you really want to have one?" Beca asked, and she swears she almost melted when she saw the look on Chloe's face. "What are you going to call me, then?" Beca asked, curiously. She knew that Chloe often calls her baby, but she wonders if Chloe would think of a unique one.

Chloe smirks as she nipped on Beca's earlobe, leaning closer.

"Daddy." Chloe husked into Beca's ears. Which made the brunette choked on nothing, she felt her friend down there almost ripping out of its confinement, she turned and saw the playful smile on Chloe's look.

"Forget about it." Beca deadpanned, causing Chloe to giggle.

* * *

 **AN: Hey, guys. Thank you so much for reading. I know this is a bit messed up, but I'll edit them soon. By the way, as what I've said from the previous notes, this is a short story and well, I've finished writing the whole story. So updates are coming pretty fast, though I kind of edits it and make some changes of add something in the story before publishing the chapters.**

 **Again, thank you and I hope you're enjoying this BeChloe fic so far.**


	9. 9

**Written: 11-26-17**

 **-Sky**

 **Between the Lines**

 **(Quick Note: I suggest listening to the song that would be mentioned below, for more feels.)**

* * *

"I don't know Stace, she's acting weird these past few weeks. If not, she's distracted." Beca complained as she slumped herself down on their couch. The taller brunette looked up to her best friend, seeing a worried look on her face.

"Well, maybe it's because you haven't _'stepped up'_ your game yet, Beca." Stacie joked, the tiny brunette just glared at her, so she tried to look just as serious as Beca was.

"Well, have you talked to her?" She asked. Beca huffed as she put her left hand on her forehead, massaging it.

"I did try, but she seems to avoid my questions. She's not thinking of killing herself again, is she?" Beca's mind was going overdrive.

She knew she shouldn't overthink, but she's been noticing that something's really _off_ with Chloe. The girl is still sweet to her, their relationship is going well. But there are times when Beca would see a teary-eyed Chloe.

And the girl wouldn't talk to her about it.

"Well, I don't think she does. I mean, I could see how happy you two were." Stacie said, trying to help ease her friend's thought.

Beca heave a deep sigh as she checked her phone. Chloe hadn't texted her yet, the redhead left early this morning to visit her parents and grandmother in her hometown which was a couple of hours away from Barden. As much as Chloe wanted Beca to go, the brunette can't, because of work. Besides, Beca wanted Chloe to have some alone time with her family. Well, she's also nervous at the thought of meeting Chloe's parents though she had talked to them once.

"Come on, Beca. Stop overthinking. What do you say we all head out for a drink?" Stacie asked. Just then, Fat Amy and the rest had come out of their rooms.

"Did someone say drink?" Fat Amy said. Beca only shook her head at her friends.

Of course, Beca going out with Amy and the rest would require a lot of drinking. They all headed out, this time, they are not going in Emily's bar. It would be their girls' 'night out' without the Bellas, without Beca's and Stacie's girlfriend. Which was okay, since the bellas were gone for their spring break.

But Beca knew that it was just her friends' excuse to get wasted tonight.

And knowing that, Beca despite her thoughts about her girlfriend, decided not to drink too much or else, they wouldn't be able to get back home. She watched her friends partying like there's no tomorrow. Even Emily, their youngest ones, the one whom Chloe had been treating like a baby.

Beca smiled at the memory when she and Chloe were having an argument when Legacy had accidentally messed up with her mixes. Chloe was like a mother, trying to protect her child from an angry Beca. Since Chloe was backing up Emily, the tiny brunette couldn't do anything about it. Eventually, Chloe still made her feel good about it by seducing Beca. They make up later that day, well, after Chloe and her made out like a horny teenager.

That was one of those times when Beca had almost loose control. Then it became a teasing habit for Chloe to call Beca 'daddy' whenever the brunette is upset, either at their friends being nosy and childish or at Chloe, which doesn't really last long. The redhead could just sit down and do nothing, and Beca would still forgive her.

Damn, she's that _whipped._

Beca was just sitting on their table as her friends continue to dance when her phone vibrated. She quickly took her phone out and smiled upon seeing Chloe's name on her screen. She wasted no time in answering the call.

"Hey, baby." Chloe's voice rushed through the line. Beca couldn't stop the smile on her face by just hearing the redhead's voice.

"Hey, how was your trip?" Beca answered. There was a quick silence, she heard Chloe move from the other line and she knew that the redhead is already on bed.

"Pretty boring, I wish you're here with me. I miss you." Chloe's soft spoken voice was enough to make Beca grin like a teenager talking to her first crush.

"I miss you too." Beca replied when Amy called her from afar. She could imagine Chloe furrowing her eyebrows.

"Where are you, Becs?" Chloe asked. The brunette glared at the Aussie blonde, and motioned that she's on the phone with Chloe. Before Chloe could say anything, Beca spoke.

"Yeah, the girls wanted to hang out." Beca explained. Then there's silence.

"Chloe?" Beca called, she heard the redhead sigh.

"I'm warning you Beca, if you agree to Amy or Cynthia Rose's idea to get you a hook up while I'm away... I'm cutting your balls off." Chloe sounded like a typical jealous girlfriend, whose lover is out with her friends, and is suspecting them of doing something naughty.

But Beca isn't like that. Even Stacie, now that the sexy brunette is being tied down by Aubrey as well. Well, better be clear than sorry, having Fat Amy around could mean any trouble.

"Hey, now. You know I'm all yours. Besides, I don't think there's no need for a threat, I won't do anything stupid, baby." Beca argued in her defense. Just the thought of having her friend cut off makes her wince already.

Chloe chuckled on the other line, which made Beca smile, too.

"Also, I don't think you'd be able to cut my little friend off. You haven't _got_ to be friends with him yet." Beca added, teasing the redhead. She heard Chloe groan followed by a light laugh.

"And here I thought Stacie's the only weird one to call _it_ a dude. You guys are really bestfriends." Chloe sniped back causing Beca to grin.

"Well, mine's more reasonable." Beca sarcastically retorted. Then they both fell in a comfortable silence.

"But that won't mean that you can get yourself some other girl while I'm not around." Chloe warned again, though she feels uncomfortable that Beca is out, without her, she knew she could trust Beca. Well, the girl has some good control in herself, Chloe would admit to provoking the brunette but she feels glad and so important that the brunette is treating her like a precious gold.

"Don't worry, Chlo. You only have the privilege to call me _daddy._ " Beca stated with a smirk.

The two talked with each other for longer, causing Beca to miss the agenda of their night out. Well, it's a good thing though, because her friends were all wasted that she was surprised by herself that she managed to get them home.

* * *

Chloe thought that visiting her family during spring break would help her ease her mind. Apparently, she had come to good terms with her parents after her attempted suicide. She then realized that her parents didn't intentionally wanted to hurt her feelings.

They all just loved her sister, that they were all afraid of forgetting her. So, for the past few months as well, Chloe and her family had been trying to fix their relationship. Which is going okay.

She had decided to visit her sister's grave after arriving at their cabin.

What she hadn't expected was to see Tom… whom she hadn't seen for a long while. The brunette guy was surprised to see Chloe there. But then he smiled at her, she felt her energy drained all in one go, as she forced herself to walk forward.

She smiled back at him, as she stood on his side. She looked down and saw a fresh white roses placed on top of her sister's grave.

She kneeled and placed her own flowers beside Tom's. She then stood back up, staring at the engraved name of her sister. She know she shouldn't feel this way, but damn, she could feel her heart beating wildly. A pair of hazelnut brown eyes staring at her didn't help. She took a quick glance at the man, smiling timidly at him.

"Long time no see." Tom said with a soft tone. Chloe nodded at him with a small smile.

"So, how are you?" Tom asked, not tearing his eyes off of Chloe.

The redhead swallowed and knew that there's no way she could escape this. Their supposed 'talk' had been buried for much longer now, _isn't it about time?_

She then met Tom's gaze and her heart almost melt. She knew it was wrong, _she's with Beca now._ But the effect that Tom has on her is clearly still there. And damn, it's confusing Chloe.

"I'm good. You? I haven't seen you around for months." Chloe answered as she looked away.

Tom just smiled, "I was injured and have to take surgeries. Got my knee fucked up on my soccer game."

Chloe's eyes shot wide open. She couldn't stop herself from being concern, they're bestfriends after all.

"Why? What happened, how was it?" Chloe rained him a lot of questions. Tom chuckled which made Chloe's heart jump.

"Calm down, _Chlo._ I'm good now. Sorry I haven't reached out to you I figured you still wanted your space." Tom's voice sounded hurt. Chloe looked at him apologetically. She realized that she just made things awkward for them.

"I'm sorry Tom. I was just so confused and messed up that time." Chloe tried to explain as though, she felt a small lump in her throat. Tom just shook his head with a gentle smile.

"I understand, Chloe. I was just a bit hurt that instead of talking to me, _you pushed me away._ " Tom confessed, and Chloe wasn't so sure anymore of what to feel.

Or how should she feel.

"So, are we good now?" Tom asked, dropping the subject. He tilted and looked at Chloe with a hopeful smile,

"Because I couldn't stand being away from you anymore." Sincerity filled his voice.

Chloe pursed her lips as she met with his eyes. She then remembered Beca. The girl who helped her forget about _all these._ The girl who loved her more than anything even in a span of a few months. And is still doing so.

Tom noticed the quietness of Chloe. He frowned as brows furrowed, "Now, tell me there's nothing wrong?" He stated.

Chloe snapped out of her daze as she looked back at him, shaking her head. "Of course, we're _friends._ " She blurted out.

She didn't want to assume anymore but this time, she saw the change of his expression. He then looked at her as if he wanted to say something but decided not to.

"Clarisse would be so proud of you." Tom stated with a pained smile. Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, she was expecting him to compare her with her sister but… he said something different.

Chloe then turned to face her sister's grave. She saw at the corner of her eyes how Tom smiled at himself as if he's done something silly.

"I just talked to her and thanked her for pitying me. Because months ago…" Tom trailed, gathering Chloe's attention. Confusion filled her face completely, "I told her… to give me one fucking sign. _And I would let go_." He said, Chloe felt how much hurt he is now. She was amazed at how he loved her sister all through the years.

Chloe then felt a sharp pain in her chest. One questioned had come clear to her the time she had been here with him.

 _Had she already moved on? From him?_

Tom sniffed as he scratched the back of his head, he could not look at Chloe. "You know what sign did I ask for?" His voice broke.

Chloe is now confused than ever. He then turned and looked at her in the eyes, pain filled his eyes.

" _You."_

It seemed to be a cue for Chloe's tears to stream down her cheeks. They just stood there, looking at one another. _How is this happening, now._

"T-tom..." Chloe whispered in a muffled voice, as her tears flowed wildly. He shook his head and smiled at her.

"Hear me out please… look, I'm sorry Chlo. I was dumb. I wasn't sure if I did hurt you, but I'm sorry. I tried… I tried to stop myself, at first, I thought it's because _you're her sister."_ Tom paused as he looked deeply at Chloe's eyes, finding a source of strength to keep going.

"I kept telling myself that. And when you jumped off the bridge that day, I hated myself… I hated and feared the thought that I will lose you. Just like how _she_ slipped out of my hand. I knew by then that it was her sign… that I have to let her go so I could _love you, completely._ " He confessed as his voice cracked.

Chloe felt her heart sank upon hearing him lay his heart out in front of her. Months ago, she wished nothing but to hear him say those.

Why is life fucking with her? Why is fate playing with her?

 _And why is her heart betraying her?_

Chloe shook her head, as she bit her lower lip, suppressing her sobs. Tom looked at her, his eyes pleading yet it is filled with sincerity. He thought that this was too much for her to take. He smiled at her, tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm not expecting to hear an answer, Chloe. I just figured that I should say it now, or I'll never get the courage again to do so." His voice was laced with defeat and pain.

He looked at her once again, before walking away. Giving her more time. He knew she would call him if she's ready to talk, to hear more from him. Chloe would always listen. Tom knew her enough. And he will wait.

When Tom was gone, it was then Chloe had broken down. She helplessly slumped on the ground, as she sobbed hard, her tears representing her pain. She didn't know how long she sat there, in front of her sister's grave. She doesn't know what to feel anymore. But pain is surely one of those, she clutched her chest as she sniffs.

Her mind could not handle everything, especially what Tom had just said. She felt the cool breeze of the wind against her skin. She smiled through her pain as she stared at her sister's grave.

"What should I do? Could you like come back… and, help me?" Chloe sobbed as her tears continued flowing. She knew this shouldn't be her reaction. But how? Tom had just confessed, he had said the things she'd been dying to hear.

And just when she thought she's over him, here he comes and suddenly confesses? How fucked up, is that?

Chloe kept on crying for hours, forgetting how long she had been there. All her anxiety rushing back through her, her tears un-ending… draining all of her.

She cried and cried… until she blacked out.

* * *

"Chloe? God, you scared me! You scared us, did you know that?" Chloe's mom, Carol, said worriedly when Chloe stirred. She's in the hospital, again.

Chloe pursed her lips as she opened her eyes. Her swollen eyes. She met the concerned eyes of her parents. His dad tearing up at the sight of her poor daughter. He's never been expressive, but seeing her left and now only daughter just breaks his heart.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? I thought… I thought we're gonna lose you too!" Carol tried to control her threatening tears as she engulfed her daughter into a hug. Which made Chloe just cry again. The pain, the confusion, everything had come back to Chloe.

David, Chloe's father, dried his tears as he approached his wife and daughter. Placing an arm over them.

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to be so weak… it's just, it's hurting me." Chloe cried as if she was a kid, crying in her mother's arms.

"I know honey… I'm sorry we weren't there for you." Carol hushed her daughter as she rubs Chloe's back.

Chloe cried for a few minutes, until she had calmed down. The doctor said that she had been dehydrated and she cried too hard causing her body to give out.

Chloe has been going through a lot of stress, ever since her twin died. And with this thing going on, it just adds up to that.

Her mother held her hand as she stared blankly. "You could've talked to us about Tom…" Carol said, Chloe smiled sheepishly.

"I thought I'm already doing fine… with Beca, you know. We're doing just fine." Chloe answered with a soft voice. Her mind fleeting back to Beca. She felt guilty for being confused after Tom's confession.

Carol nodded knowingly, "What are you going to do, then?" she asked. Chloe was taken aback, she hadn't thought about that yet.

What should she do? She's too confused right now. But if she does love Beca, she shouldn't be… right?

"Honey… were you questioning your feelings for Beca?" Carol asked, David just stood and leaned against the wall, listening to their conversation. Chloe took a deep sigh, as another tear fell from her eyes. God, why is she so vulnerable.

"I don't know mom… I don't know anymore." Chloe's voice cracked. Images of a smiling Beca came to her mind, she suddenly felt sorry about her… fuck, why.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me that something happened? Fuck, do you know how much worried I was?" Beca said, anger laced in her voice.

It wasn't that usual that Beca is using this kind of tone to Chloe. She was always soft, calm and gentle when it come to the redhead. But hearing that Chloe passed out and was in the hospital over spring break, Beca had lose it completely.

Chloe just looked down, not knowing what to do. That's when Beca knew that there is definitely something wrong.

Because it nothing, Chloe would come up now and use her charm to calm Beca off. But instead, the redhead remained on her seat. Not to mention that she hadn't looked at Beca in the eyes, yet. Beca's face soften, she kneeled in front of Chloe and held her hands, the redhead still not looking at her.

"Baby?" Beca called in a much softer tone. Chloe glanced at her quickly and it just pained her even more. She loves Beca…so why is she acting like this?

"I'm sorry… I just thought you'd leave your work without a word if you knew… I'm good now, I was just dehydrated." Chloe rambled, biting her lips when she remembered Tom, who hadn't talked to her yet.

Beca nodded, accepting Chloe's explanation. She pulled Chloe into a hug, which Chloe returns. She hugged Beca tight, her eyes shut closed, digging her head in Beca's shoulder.

"I missed you." Beca whispered as she kissed the side of Chloe's head. Chloe felt like she was being tortured. She knew she couldn't hurt Beca who had done anything, who loves her.

They stayed together just like that, holding one another in their arms. Beca stealing a few kisses from Chloe, god, she missed this girl so much. And worrying about her for a week didn't help. It scared Beca to death, she's almost losing it when Chloe's dad called her. She could remember how his voice sounded in pain and serious. She could hear Chloe's dad begging her to take care of Chloe and to make sure that she'd do everything to make and keep Chloe happy. _No matter what happens._

And Beca made a promise. She would, even without Chloe's dad request.

She hadn't met Chloe's parents yet, but she was just glad that they were supportive of their relationship.

Beca then stood up from her bed, looking at Chloe. "Do you want to come tonight? We'll be performing." She asked her girlfriend.

Chloe flashed a genuine smile as she nodded her head. "Of course, since when did I missed your performance?" she answered.

Beca smiled at her girlfriend, before smirking, "When we haven't met yet?" she joked. But Chloe's mind quickly flew somewhere else.

She remembered those times when she and Beca haven't known each other yet. Then, a thought had completely occupied her mind.

 _So, those gestures that Tom had been showing Chloe were something else?_

Beca watched her girlfriend attentively, she knew something's bothering Chloe. She knew that Chloe was aware that she could tell anything to her, she never forced Chloe to talk. But the redhead would eventually come around and open up to her, just as much as she does. So, what exactly is _it_ that Chloe could not get herself to talk to Beca about it?

The brunette shrugs her own thoughts and tried to be more understanding. She knew loving Chloe includes having to understand her and be just there for her.

And that's what's Beca is going to do.

* * *

Beca and Chloe had met the rest of their friends at Emily's bar, the bellas seeing each other after coming from their own spring breaks. Aubrey was the only one who knew what happened to Chloe. And she's worried about what would happen to her bestfriend, and friend… Beca.

Stacie and Beca left their girlfriends on their usual spot in the VIP area to go down and prepare for their upcoming performance. This time, Fat Amy suggested a new gimmick. They would be singing requests from the crowd. Which everyone was excited about. A lot of requests came flooding in.

Aubrey looked at her bestfriend and noticed the burdened look in her face. She smiled at her sympathetically, putting a hand on top of Chloe's. They would talk about it later.

After a few minutes, Beca and her band started performing their prepared set list. Not failing the crowd to amaze them by their music. Until they went into the new segment that Fat Amy had suggested. Cynthia Rose came back to the stage with a big box, filled with papers, song requests written on it by their customers.

Emily took the first honour of randomly picking a song. She smiled after seeing it, she then whispered to her friends as they prepare to sing the song. Beca looked up to see where her girlfriend was, she smiled at her. Chloe returning a _sad_ smile.

"So, this song is for the dude out there…" Emily said through the mic, pointing at the guy with his friends sitting on one of those tables, who all cheered at them wildly.

"Dude, don't worry, _if she's meant for you, she'll come back_." Beca smiled at them, "So this is Gravity by Sara Bareilles. Nice choice of song, by the way." Beca grinned as the guys shouted a; 'it's for our broken-hearted friend!'

The crowd all chuckled and laughed at this.

Then the group started playing their instruments, Beca was taking the lead for the song.

 _ **Something always brings me back to you**_

 _ **It never takes too long**_

 _ **No matter what I say or do**_

 _ **I'll still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone**_

 _ **You hold me without touch**_

 _ **You keep me without chains**_

 _ **I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love**_

 _ **And not feel your reign**_

Beca sung soulfully like she always does. Her deep alto-voice perfectly giving the song a justice.

Music is her passion, she feels like it speaks her mind when her mouth couldn't.

Chloe watched as her girlfriend sing with much emotions, she knew the pick was random but why does it felt like it was intentionally chosen? She felt her chest tighten as the lyrics of the song spears through her. She felt her eyes warmed up. Aubrey looked at her in panic, patting her shoulders.

And Beca singing with so much emotions didn't help.

 _ **Set me free, leave me be**_

 _ **I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity**_

 _ **Here I am, and I stand**_

 _ **So tall, just the way I'm supposed to be**_

 _ **But you're on to me and all over me**_

It was the chorus that sent Chloe's tears to fall. The song being sung by Beca just made its message raw and the sad feelings were embracing Chloe.

She was confused as to why the song relates to her, she knew… she knew that Tom is doing this to her. _She couldn't get over Tom, could she?_

She silently cried, worrying the other bellas but Aubrey told them to just let Chloe be. While Chloe just stared at her girlfriend who looked back, and her expression turned into a worried one. Chloe shook her head and smiled at Beca.

 _ **Oh, you loved me 'cause I'm fragile**_

 _ **When I thought that I was strong**_

 _ **But you touch me for a little while**_

 _ **And all my fragile strength is gone**_

One thing Chloe couldn't handle well is… confusion. She was always confused, especially when talking about her feelings. The first time she had fallen for Tom, she wasn't aware of it… she was confused by it. Until Aubrey made her realize her own feelings.

And she knew, even if Aubrey tried to help… she would continue mess herself up, mess her relationship with Beca because of her confusion.

 _Because she lost the assurance of to whom her heart is actually beating for._

When she shouldn't be confused in the first place. When she shouldn't be doubting her feelings for Beca. When she shouldn't be thinking about how Tom have been actually feeling towards her all this time.

She shouldn't be, yet she did.

Beca continued through the second chorus of the song even though she is worried sick about Chloe. She swears she just saw Chloe's eyes glistening with tears. She's crying, but why? Is she on her period, or something? She'd never seen Chloe be this emotional when she sings.

 _ **I live here on my knees as I try to make you see**_

 _ **That you're everything I think I need here on the ground**_

 _ **But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go**_

 _ **The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down**_

 _ **You're keeping me down, ooh**_

 _ **You're on to me, on to me, and all over**_

Beca had successfully hit the high notes of the song, causing for the crowd to scream as they feel the emotion of the song, they cheer and clap wildly at the brunette. They had just felt melancholy through Beca's voice and the song. They all turned their head at the back when they saw the guy from before screaming a; 'fuck' as he cried. He was being teased by his friends, so the crowd wasn't sure if they should sympathize with the guy or not.

Beca finished with the song, blurting out the last lines with just much emotions, making everyone more emotional.

 _ **Something always brings me back to you**_

 _ **It never takes too long**_

Everyone clapped at the soulful singing of the brunette. That's when Chloe could not take it anymore, she stood up and walked out. Luckily, Beca hadn't seen that since she was occupied at waving at the crowd. Though Stacie saw that, she looked to her girlfriend, Aubrey, who shook her head and nodded at the brunette before following Chloe.

Then, they proceeded into singing a few more of the requests before ending their performance.

Beca frowned when she saw an empty seat upstairs. She checked her phone and saw a text message from Aubrey who told her that she went home with Chloe, since the redhead isn't feeling fine. Which Beca wasn't aware that it's a lie.

The brunette of course wanted to see Chloe, but Aubrey said to let the redhead rest. Which was another lie, but Aubrey knew it would be the best for now.

* * *

The brunette stood in front of the bellas house, she looked up and saw that there's still a light in Chloe's room. She was still oblivious to what was going on, it's been days and Aubrey had been keeping her in the dark, wasn't helping. She sent Chloe a goodnight message before deciding to leave and talk to Chloe the next morning.

She turned around and was surprise to see Tom, standing not too far from her.

She scoffed and ignored his presence, she is just going to walk past by him. When she heard him talk,

"So, you and Chloe, huh?" Tom's voice doesn't sound anything… but hurt.

Beca frowned as she lifted her head to look at the guy. She looked at him confusedly.

"Yeah… for like three months now." Beca answered. She saw the guy smile, but she also saw the sadness in his eyes. _What's going on with this jerk._

Tom nodded, as he glanced at Chloe's room once again.

" _I see, I was late."_ Tom mumbled before leaving. Beca stood dumbfounded, her eyes rounder.

 _What the fuck does that mean?_


	10. 10

**Written: 11-27-17**

 **-Sky**

 **Between the Lines**

 **(Note:** **Hi, here's the annoying note once again. Lol. Sorry. We'd be moving onto the 'dramatic' part of the story, since this was supposed to be a one long shot then decided to make it a short story.** **So, I apologize if you might find things going downhill pretty fast. And, brace your heart for this and the next chapters, or might want to take a break from reading this if you can't(don't) handle angst, for now.)**

* * *

' _Why would you want to be with someone who couldn't even love her own self?'_

Chloe remembered asking that to Beca. But the brunette just smiled at her, a genuine smile, before answering; ' _Is it weird, though? I don't know, to be honest. But if it is you, hell, if you couldn't love yourself, then let me do the honors.'_

She hated herself that she had never made an effort to show Beca how she felt… she had never even said those _three words_ to the brunette who had been working hard enough to hear her say it. She hated that when everything's going well… and perfect, she had to be the one to mess it up.

It had been a week since that night. She rarely meets with Beca, she hadn't talked to anyone except for Aubrey. But she knew that the blonde had learned to befriend Beca. And she knew she would just share her burden with the blonde, and Aubrey would just find herself caught in between the two of them.

The thing is, Chloe had thought about things over. She knew she wanted Beca. But when Tom enters her mind… that's when she does not know anymore.

"Is she still asleep?" Chloe heard Beca's sad voice from just outside her room. She's grateful for Aubrey who always cover her up. She didn't really mean to avoid or ignore Beca, even Tom. She just couldn't get to face neither of them yet.

Tom hadn't taken back everything he had said. Which makes Chloe feel heavier.

"I'm really sorry Beca. She wouldn't talk to any of us." Aubrey apologized. The brunette nodded as she sighed in defeat. She knocked to Chloe's door, calling her name.

"Hey, Chlo. I'm not sure if I did something wrong or… I don't know, I can't understand what's going on. But please, at least talk to me or Aubrey… you know I'm always here for you, right? _I love you, Chlo._ " Beca said with a soft tone, hoping that Chloe is listening.

She felt heavy and to say that she's worried would be an understatement.

Aubrey felt her heart breaking for the tiny brunette. Though she could not get herself to hate Chloe, she knew that Chloe had been suffering as well. But this shouldn't continue any further, they might just tear each other apart.

While Chloe had been silently crying when she heard Beca in a subtle voice, she felt the sincerity and the pain in Beca's voice. She knew she shouldn't do this to Beca, she knew… Beca deserved better. Better than this, better than what Chloe was.

Beca smiled sadly at Aubrey, who's looking at her pitifully. "Text me if anything happens. Thanks." Beca said as she turned around to walk away. She was stopped when Aubrey mumbled a;

 _"Chloe loves you."_

Beca smiled as she tilted her head, nodding again at Aubrey.

* * *

"You're hurting her, you know." Aubrey stated as she looked at Chloe. The redhead bowed her head down, she had lost count how many times she had cried for the past week.

"Isn't Beca supposed to be your obvious choice?" Aubrey added. The question spiked through Chloe's chest. That's the point, why couldn't she wrap her head and go on with Beca?

"I'm such a terrible person, am I?" Chloe said, her voice cracking as she starts sobbing once again. Aubrey placed an arm around Chloe's shoulders as the girl resorted into heavy crying.

Aubrey is going to say yes, but she could never understand how Chloe had really felt. She could only watch Chloe pick the broken pieces of her and build it back for Beca, then it turns out that she shouldn't really have a broken heart when Tom had been loving her all this time as well.

Then where Beca would be in the picture? It would be so unfair for the brunette, that's for sure. Though Aubrey and she had always been arguing over things, she knew it would be hard for her to see the girl get her heart broken, but Aubrey knew a difficult choice should be made.

The thing is, would any of those two be willing to let go?

It has been clear for Aubrey that if Chloe was really sure about Beca, they wouldn't have to go through this… but her bestfriend is acting the other way around. So, she knew that it is obvious that Chloe _still_ has feeling for the man. Aubrey couldn't be so sure if it's possible that Chloe loves both Tom and Beca the same way… one has to weigh heavier.

"What should I do?" Chloe asked helplessly, looking at her bestfriend. Aubrey bit her lower lip, she didn't know, too. But she wanted to help Chloe. And no matter what decision Chloe would make, she would try to understand and support her.

Even if it wasn't Beca.

"Choose, Chloe. Feel your heart, ask it, to whom does it belong now? I would say that you should carefully think about it, and if you think it'd make you happy? I'll be right here to support you." Aubrey said softly. Chloe smiled weakly at her friend, nodding her head.

Aubrey had to leave Chloe, she knew the girl would need some time. And she would be there for her, she exited Chloe's room and was shocked to see her girlfriend, Stacie, standing in front of her with a serious face. Aubrey felt her heart beating wildly, there's no way she could lie at Stacie.

" . . . ." Stacie said with a sharp tone. Aubrey looked across her shoulder and saw the rest of the bellas looking down. She sighed, knowing that the rest of the girls should stay out of this. She turned back to her girlfriend, for the first time, she had seen the playful brunette in a serious expression. She had also never heard Stacie talk to her in that manner.

But she understands, she remembers Beca saying that Stacie is like a sister to her.

She would also be fuming mad if it were Chloe's heart was about to break.

"Let's talk somewhere else, Stace." Aubrey said in a calm tone, pulling the brunette into her room. After closing her door and locking it, she sighed as she turns to face her girlfriend, looking at her intently.

"Why do I have a depressed looking Beca in our house? What the fuck is going on with red?" Stacie asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest. Aubrey looked away, as she tried to think of an answer that wouldn't trigger Stacie even more. She knew that Stacie had heard her talk to Chloe.

"And why does Chloe have to make a choice? What choice?" Stacie added, and Aubrey knew that it would be useless to keep her girlfriend in the dark anymore.

"Listen… Chloe's just… overwhelmed and, well, confused." Aubrey started, tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear. She looked up to the tall brunette who was listening.

"Promise me, you won't hate her Stace. She's been going through a hard time too." Aubrey added. It was by then, Stacie's face dropped. It confuses Aubrey, her brows knitted together as she watched Stacie's expressionless face.

"It has something to do with that Tom, doesn't it?" Stacie's voice was calm, but a hint of anger is present. Aubrey pursed her lips as she slightly nodded. Stacie plastered an annoyed expression.

"I'm going to kill that dumbass." Stacie gritted her teeth, Aubrey quickly grabbed her by the arms, stopping the brunette from bursting out.

"Stace, calm down." Aubrey said, the taller brunette just glared at her, but Aubrey did not back down. Seconds later, Aubrey felt her girlfriend calmed down under her touch.

Stacie sighed heavily as she composed herself. "I saw that guy before I came here, he's been standing not too far, and I thought he's being a creep… turns out he's more than that." Stacie said, anger present in her tone. She then looked at Aubrey.

"Chloe _loved_ him, didn't she? Do you know how I told him that Chloe's _in love_ with Beca, now? Newsflash, your bestfriend is having second thoughts. Now what? Is she throwing Beca aside?" Stacie said, she knew she's offending Aubrey, but it was Beca's heart on the line.

It wasn't that easy for Beca to step out of her comfort zone just to put a lot of effort to make Chloe smile. Stacie and the rest had witnessed that. They were happy that Beca had finally found someone that she's been giving her all to. That Beca is more than willing to give her all. They'd never seen Beca so happy, especially when she's with Chloe. And now, are they going to see the old Beca back?

"Stace, I know. But it wasn't this easy for Chloe, besides, she hadn't decided yet." Aubrey defended, which only seemed to upset her girlfriend more.

Stacie snorted as she faked a laugh, "'Ha! And she should really think about it? I can't believe this." Stacie snapped back.

She then removed Aubrey's hands on her arms. She saw how tears started to form on the corner of the blonde's eyes.

"I won't hate her Aubrey. Remember that I love you, but I swear this wouldn't be easy for any of us. I know how much you love Chloe, I do too. But Beca's a family to me. To us, and we couldn't afford to see her get her heart broken. But you're right, just let Chloe know that she shouldn't make it long. If she wanted that guy… then she should let Beca know right away… the faster, the more time Beca could have to heal."

With that, Stacie went out of Aubrey's room. Hell, maybe she should start planning how they would get Beca out of her cave again, if ever Chloe chooses that guy over her bestfriend. Which seemed pretty obvious at the moment.

* * *

"It's alright, Em. I heard you, I heard Stacie. You wouldn't really be able to hide it for long anyways, since Amy's here." Beca sarcastically said as she stood by the door, dazed and could not believe what she had just walked in to.

The rest remained frozen on their seats. They had never expected Beca to come home this early… she would usually come home late because she would drop by at Chloe's.

Which hasn't been happening for the past week. They hadn't broken up, _just yet._ Though Chloe and Beca had been talking again. But it was different now, it's like they're seeing strangers. Stacie could see that Chloe is trying to save their drowning relationship.

Though the redhead hadn't made an official 'decision' yet, they all thought that Chloe sticking with Beca would somehow work. But Beca isn't that dumb, she knew that something's going on behind her. And it had just been confirmed after hearing it come from her bestfriend's mouth.

Hearing Stacie and Emily talk about 'it' with the rest, Beca's though had been cleared. _She hadn't seen this coming._

What worried Emily and the others was how Beca reacted. Like it was nothing. They watched as the tiny brunette proceeded to the kitchen to get some water. They all exchanged looks, they don't know what to do. Beca then walked back to the living room, avoiding the looks on her friends' faces. She turned around and smiled at them.

"I, uh, will be going out with Chloe. Don't wait for me for dinner." Beca said before opening her room to change.

Beca wasn't acting tough. She just didn't know what to feel. Or how would she react upon hearing that her girlfriend, was having second thoughts about her. Because apparently, Chloe's heart seemed to be owned by others. So, obviously, she'd been looking like a fool from the past few weeks.

 _Maybe even from the start._

She shook her head as she wiped a strained tear. No, she wouldn't give up. _As long as Chloe's not saying anything. She wouldn't be the first to let go. no, fuck, no, she couldn't._

She would wait for Chloe to say it, she would hear it from Chloe. And then she would go back to thinking that she just _stole_ Chloe's heart. And now, the real owner is coming around to get it back. What happened then? Did that Tom just let her borrow Chloe?

This is bullshit.

Beca stayed in her room for maybe half an hour. Trying to compose herself, convincing herself that Chloe loves her. If not, then what should she call those gestures that the redhead had shown? It was then when Beca had gathered her remaining strength to fix herself and change after hearing Stacie knock on her door. She grudgingly stood up from her bed and opened the door to let her bestfriend in.

Stacie felt guilty for keeping this to Beca. She just thought that it would be easier if Beca didn't know. But she still found out.

"What were you thinking, Beca?" Stacie asked, wanting to get a piece of Beca's mind. The brunette let out a deep sigh, shrugging. Stacie patted her shoulders, looking at the brunette with pity.

"What should I do, Stace?" Beca sounded so helpless. This is one of those Beca that Stacie didn't want to see, it hurts her too. But at this point, Stacie had no idea what would be the best for Chloe and her bestfriend. Beca noticed the blank face on her bestfriend's face, she looked down as she feigned a laugh.

"Honestly, if it were Aubrey and I, I would definitely kill for my blonde." a small smile is in Stacie's lips upong stating her thought.

Beca nodded lightly,

"Are you suggesting to kill that Tom?" Beca tried in her best to show her sarcasm. The tall brunette just chuckled. Then Beca sighed once again, before looking away.

"I would, but I know it would only hurt Chloe." Beca added as her voice lowered down.

"I'm always here Beca. We're here, what ever happens." Stacie reassured her bestfriend, Beca smiled before shifting.

"Thanks. I would have to go now, she's waiting for me."

Then once again Beca leave their apartment and headed to the bellas' house. Aubrey opened the door for her, who looked sad and Beca could now understand why Stacie hadn't been staying in Aubrey's for a while. She felt bad for the two, nothing should affect their relationship though, _nothing had happened yet._ Beca knows that Stacie and Aubrey's relationship should stay out of this. Whatever this is.

"Hey, you should call Stacie. She's been staring at her phone the whole day." Beca said as she smiled at the blonde. Aubrey returned the smile and nodded. She let Beca in, as the brunette waited for her _girlfriend._

"Beca…" Aubrey called in a soft voice. Beca knew what the blonde is going to say, she didn't want her mood completely ruined, she raised her hands to stop the girl.

"I know. I heard Stacie and the rest. I… I know what I'm doing." Beca calmly said. Aubrey was studying the look on the tiny brunette's face. As much as she wanted to comfort Beca, she wanted to believe that Chloe would come around with a decision soon, to be with Beca. To stay with Beca.

Chloe then went out of her room, she smiled when she saw Beca, but her chest tightens when she saw the look on her face.

"Ready?" Beca asked, plastering a genuine smile. Chloe nodded as she approached them, nodding at Aubrey before leaving with Beca.

* * *

Beca took Chloe into a cozy restaurant for dinner. They ate in silence, Chloe noticing how quiet Beca was. She knew that Beca is really quiet, but the brunette would always try to come up with a conversation.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked, worriedly. Beca looked up to her and smiled before nodding her head.

"Sorry, just tired from work." Beca lied. Chloe knew Beca enough to determine whether the brunette was lying or not.

Beca get back to her food, "Your ICCA's is in two weeks, right?" Beca asked, shifting the topic into a lighter one.

Chloe smiled at the thought that Beca remembered. "Yeah, you can make it right?" She asked, excitement in her voice.

Beca smiled back as she nodded, whispering an; 'of course'.

Chloe could not help but notice how distracted her girlfriend was. She tried to push back her thoughts, holding onto the _she's just tired_ excuse.

There was a silence between them once again, and Beca could not help but wonder how things have changed in a matter of what? A few weeks? _A fucking one confession?_

Then Chloe's phone started ringing, gathering their attention. They both looked at Chloe's phone on the table, Beca saw the name flashing on it's screen. Chloe looked at her for permission, while the brunette only nodded and looked away.

Chloe did not bother standing up and taking the call from far away, she never did whenever she's taking calls during their dinner date. Because Beca wouldn't mind.

"Tom?" Chloe answered, she glanced at her girlfriend after mentioning Tom's name. She frowned hearing a panicked voice on the other line, Chloe knew that voice too well. It was Tom's sister.

 _\- "Chloe? I'm sorry to disturb you… but could you come here in the hospital? He's in ER. Tom's looking for you."-_

Chloe had been alarmed upon hearing that her bestfriend is in emergency. She knew Tom wouldn't do something stupid that could harm himself.

But what came up? Beca noticed the expression in Chloe's face, she saw how confused and panicked Chloe looked.

And Beca had never felt so defeated in her life, until now.

The call was ended, and Chloe didn't know what to do. Her bestfriend needs her. But she's with Beca. Her eyes started welling up with tears. Beca's lips creased into a small smirk. Not the usual smug smirk, this time, it was nothing like that.

" _You should go."_ Beca whispered while looking at Chloe's eyes. She smiled, as she tried to hide her pain.

"Or do you need a ride?" Beca added, trying to make it sound like a joke. Chloe smiled apologetically, she put her hands on top of Beca's. Before standing up and rushing to the exit.

Beca laughed at herself. She placed her hand on top of her forehead, her arms leaning on the table. She then felt a tear fall down her cheeks.

 _Did she just let her go… to him?_

Beca stayed there for maybe an hour. Thinking about what had just happened. She knew by then, the moment that Chloe left, she doesn't need to hear it from Chloe. She had just seen that. No need for words.

If she wasn't sure earlier what to feel, she is now… it fucking hurts. It hurts like hell.

* * *

One thing Chloe regrets after leaving Beca in that restaurant was that, she forgot to tell Beca the words that the brunette had been patiently waiting to hear. Chloe just wanted to try and tell Beca that she loves her, and maybe, after saying it… her mind would be cleared. _Maybe it was all what she needed._

She's not testing the waters or anything… she wanted to feel how does it feel to say it back. She had never been able to say those words back, and now she got two _choices_ to say it back. The question is, to whom?

She arrived to address of the hospital where Tom was. She rushed through the main desk, asking where her friend was. Her heart broke a little, seeing Tom lying on the hospital bed. She entered quietly, she smiled at Tom's sister.

"What happened?" Chloe asked, nipping her own lips. Tom's sister looked exhausted as she smiled at Tom.

"He broke a rib, he was drunk and got involved into a fight. He kept on calling your name when they brought him here." Tom's sister explained. Chloe nodded as she walked near Tom's bed, looking at the sleeping guy.

She bit her lip. She could see just how peaceful he is when sleeping. Her chest felt heavy after thinking that this is happening to Tom all because of her, and she had left another brunette back in the restaurant.

"He loves you, Chloe. I could tell you that. Maybe… even more than he loved Clarisse."

Chloe's tears silently fall. _He loves me all this time._ But why did he just confessed now, when Chloe already had Beca?

* * *

It was almost midnight when Beca went back home. And no, she did not drink. She wanted to remember this. She wanted the pain to engross in her heart. This is the kind of pain that Beca would want to remember. The pain of loving Chloe. She never wanted to get Chloe off her mind. _Her_ Chloe.

She silently opened their apartment's door and was surprised to see Emily sitting on the couch.

"Why are you still up, Legacy?" Beca asked, trying to sound casual. The younger brunette looked at her, concern lacing in her eyes.

Beca smiled. "I'm not drunk, just so you know." Beca added as she slumped herself down on the couch, huffing.

"You know, if you can't tell Stacie because you're worried about her relationship with Aubrey. You can tell me." Emily's voice was calm but Beca knew that the younger girl is serious.

She did not look at Emily, instead, she rested her head on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. They say it would help you stop your tears from falling, if you look up.

But it did not fucking work on Beca. Damn those who told her that, they fucking tricked her.

Emily's heart sank when she saw the tear that had escaped Beca's eyes. The last time she saw the older brunette cry was when her dog died. And the last time she saw pain in her eyes was when the brunette had shared her story about her parents separating.

And this is the first time she saw Beca had her heart broken. She's not sure if it was really the first time, Stacie could only know.

"Am I a fool Em? How come I hadn't noticed that there's always been a line between us?" Beca asked, her voice shaking even though she tries her best to sound casual.

Emily couldn't help but feel the pain for the tiny woman as well.

"I had totally forgotten about that jerk when I woke up and realized that I love Chloe." Beca chuckled as she remembered the thought. Yeah, she had totally forgot about that Tom since Chloe had never mention him.

Tom is always between them. From the very start, how she had only realized that was a mystery. She had been busy loving Chloe and trying to make her happy that she had forgotten who _originally_ owns Chloe's heart.

Emily shook her head, not knowing what to do. She wanted to pull Beca into an embrace but she knew that the brunette would flinch at the contact… unless it is Chloe.

"You're not a fool, that's one. you loved her with all of you, that's two. And three… I could see just how special you are to her." Emily said, in an attempt to comfort the broken girl.

Beca only smirked, before shaking as she laughed, tears escaping from her eyes.

"Fuck, I looked pathetic. This is so fucking sick." Beca cursed as she wipes her tears. She then leaned forward, facing Emily who's about to cry.

"I'm _special_ to her?" Beca said, disbelievingly. Emily frowned even more, she couldn't believe how transparent and fragile Beca looked right now. The Beca who always had a tough facade.

"Then she's _in love_ with him?" Beca added, it never sounded like a question, she was telling it to herself.

She tried shaking that thought off earlier, but now she had said it loud, it just hurts even more. It was more than like dying literally.

Beca then remembered the first time she had met Chloe. Funny how it turns out that she had seen Chloe so broken so many times not just because Chloe was hurt how the world sees her as her dead sister. But because of the same guy. Because Tom was one of those people that Chloe wished could see her as she is.

She tried saving Chloe from that guy… and now, the guy happens to love Chloe, too? She then remembered her cousin Jesse and how she told him that movies were always predictable…

And it just seemed that Beca was in those kinds of movie.

 _The guy gets the girl._


	11. 11

**Written: 11-27-17**

 **-Sky**

 **Between the Lines**

 **(Quick note: There's two songs mentioned below, I will suggest listening to them while reading. For more feels, you know. It wasn't mandatory.** **Thanks.)**

 **PS: Angst alert. (I wanted to post this now, after all the tweets/tumblr posts that I have been seeing about how AK fought for the fans and wanted to film the BeChloe kiss, Rebel confirming it and yet, the whole Chloe-Chicago thing, (I don't mind really.) Seeing how the casts supports this fandom as much as I do. But it just kind of disappoints me, so since I'm sadistic, I'll post this now which by the way, just a couple more chapters, we're nearing the end.)**

* * *

What's the difference between appreciating and being in love _with_ that someone?

Do you get that feeling of butterflies in your stomach when you appreciate a person for doing something in your favor? Do you miss the person whom you wanted to thank the most? Do you get jealous when you see someone else is with the person whom had saved your life?

Chloe wanted to know.

She watched as Tom finish his food. She smiled when the guy looked at her. She then stood up from her seat, helping Tom to lie back down. The man winced in pain when he forced himself to lie flatly on his back.

"Careful." Chloe whispered as she held the man. When Tom had settled down, she went back to her seat, he looked at her with a small smile.

"Thank you for looking after me." He said. Chloe just smiled and nodded. It was then Tom had realized the attire Chloe was wearing, he felt guilty.

"You haven't gone home yet, have you?" He asked, noticing how tired Chloe looked.

Chloe sheepishly smiled as she nodded, before looking away. Tom just smiled, "You look just fine."

It made Chloe's heart to flutter at the compliment. She expected for a mention of her sister's name, but it never came. It sounded weird to her.

"Why haven't you told me how much it hurts you being compared to Clarisse?" Tom spoke, his eyes never tearing away from Chloe. He just found out after talking to Chloe's father, and when he talked to Chloe's friend, Stacie.

Since then, he felt even more guilty. He was so dumb that he didn't noticed that he had been hurting Chloe. Though, it hurt him too when Stacie told him about Beca. But seeing Chloe here, with him, he could not get himself to stop hoping.

"I thought I could live with it. It was fine with me, to be honest. I was glad that you all loved her, I was flattered to be compared to her. But realizing that you all see her through me… that _you_ only see her, not me. I didn't know if I should point it out." Chloe explained, pain in her voice.

Tom felt guilt eating him wholly.

"I'm sorry, Chlo. If only I could do something about it… if only I knew. After being away from you for so long, I realized that I couldn't get myself to stop loving you even if you're away. I knew then how much I wanted to make it up to you, not because I see Clarisse… but because you're Chloe." Tom said, his voice shaking.

Chloe smiled, tears escaping from her eyes.

"I understand, Tom. I'm sorry I never told you." Chloe said, almost whispering. Tom placed his hands on top of Chloe's that was resting on the hospital bed.

They smiled at each other in silence.

Tom had asked Chloe to get home and to rest when his sister came back, assuring Chloe that he'd be fine. He was more than glad that he had finally expressed his feelings. Although he isn't expecting Chloe to give him a straight answer, he was hoping that Chloe's feelings for him _is still there._

* * *

Chloe walked exhaustedly into the bellas' house and saw Aubrey waiting for her. She swallowed as she saw how upset Aubrey looks like. She felt sorry for her bestfriend and Stacie, because their relationship had been rocky ever since Chloe had dragged Aubrey with her shits.

Aubrey, finally noticing Chloe's presence, she stood and looked at the redhead. She saw the tiredness in Chloe's eyes.

"Chloe, I know you've been going through a lot but, look at you. Have you seen yourself? Not to mention that we have an ICCA's coming in two weeks? How are you going to handle all these? And what happened to you and Beca last night?" Aubrey asked, worries and upset mixing in her voice.

Chloe looked down and sighed.

"I'm sorry 'Bree. Don't worry… I'll be doing just fine. We'll win the finals." Chloe said. Aubrey's face softens at the sight of Chloe.

"It isn't just about winning this time, Chloe. I knew you're barely holding in." Aubrey back down a bit from her frustrations. She then pursed her lips.

"Beca's in your room by the way. She's been there since this morning." Aubrey added as she looked at her bestfriend whose eyes widen.

The redhead quickly went into her room, seeing Beca sitting on her study table with her headphones on, looking at her laptop.

Chloe sighed as she watched the petite woman silently. Her presence had been noticed by Beca quickly, who turned around and smiled at Chloe. She walked towards the woman, who removed the headphones from her ear.

"Hey, sorry abo—" Beca cut her off. "It's fine, Chlo. Though I assume, _we should talk about this now._ " Beca said with a small smile in her lips.

Chloe stood frozen and felt her pounding hard. Beca looked at her, before sighing and standing up.

"But you should change first and rest, let's cuddle." Beca twitched her nose a bit, before smirking.

"You stink, Beale. Don't even think about hugging me if you smell like that." She added.

Chloe felt a bit relieved before turning around, walking out of the room to take a quick shower. She went back to her room and saw Beca, blankly staring ahead. She felt guilty and so horrible. She just noticed just how restless Beca's face look.

Beca snapped and saw the redhead standing. She then stood up and sat on Chloe's bed. The redhead followed and the layed on the bed, Chloe snuggling onto Beca's side as the brunette wrapped her arms around Chloe, tightly. She kissed the top of Chloe's head, while the other girl screwed her eyes shut.

Revelling at how this just felt so right.

The brunette played with Chloe's red locks, as it has been her way of sending Chloe to sleep every time they cuddle. But this time, even if Chloe wanted to, she could not sleep. She could not rest her mind. She felt that something's wrong with Beca.

She even feels guiltier when she remembered how she just left Beca there.

Unknowingly, Chloe had uttered words that breaks Beca's heart a thousand more.

" _I'm sorry… I love you."_

Soon enough, Chloe had finally drifted off to sleep. But Beca couldn't. She can't, since last night. She had been thinking things over and over. She even asked for her friends' piece of mind, although, she received a lot of silly answers, they somehow made sense and helped her a little.

 _"Make her realize why she should choose you, shorty."_

 _"Yeah, I agree with Cynthia Rose here. We'll lock Tom in a room, don't worry."_

 _"Just say it, cap. We'll handle him. We'll take him out of the picture."_

What made Beca think the most is Emily's words. " _If it's you, then it's you. No need to choose, I mean. I'm not trying to say that you're not her first choice, or a past time or anything like that..."_

It's pretty funny that it came out of Legacy's mouth. Their most innocent one. But Beca knew that Emily somehow made a sense, and it's clear to Beca.

After their 'talk', everyone else knew what Beca is going to do.

It wasn't the first thought in her mind, after she had met Chloe, the idea of _quitting_ was pushed at the back of Beca's mind. She even made a long-distance call to her father and her cousin Jesse. Who had talked about her about quitting being a solution.

But really, how do you know when to quit?

Beca wants to know. Knowing the whole situation in front of her isn't something that she could just shake off.

Stacie's right, " _You can't keep on doing this to yourself Beca. I hate to say it, but Chloe seemed to be considering Tom's feelings. I don't want to be the one to say this, but I can't afford to see you helplessly picking up the shattered pieces of your heart after trying to fix Chloe's. You've done everything for her, it's just sad that after all those effort, you would still have to let her go."_

Beca knew by then, that she had to take one step back,

 _And leave before the other one does._

* * *

Chloe stirred and panicked when she felt her side empty. She opened her eyes and was relieved when she saw Beca, sitting on her study table, busy with her laptop, which made Chloe think that the brunette's making a mix.

She yawned, catching Beca's attention who spins around and smiled at the adorable sight. Beca loved seeing Chloe waking up. She's more than happy to see this sight every minute of her life.

"Feeling better?" Beca asked, with a smile which Chloe happily returned, mouthing a; 'Totes'.

Beca nodded, as she rolled the swivel chair towards Chloe who sat down on the bed. The redhead leaned, pouting her lips. Beca's smile went widely as she leaned forward, pecking at Chloe's lips. Chloe missed the feeling, she loved it.

"I recorded a song for you and made you a mix." Beca said, surprising the redhead. Chloe smiled widely, her eyes clearly lighting up, she had been bugging Beca last month to sing her a song or at least make a mix, _just for her._ And now, Beca had finally complied.

Chloe could hear her heart beating ever so loudly.

Beca swung back to the table where her laptop was, for the first time she felt nervous and doubted her talent. It wasn't like as if it's the first time that Chloe would hear her sing. But really, this time, _it's different._

She placed her beloved headphones on top of Chloe's head. She looked at the redhead and feigned a smile before playing the track. She played the mix first. Chloe chuckled when she heard the familiar tune of the music playing. It's her 'lady jam', which was Titanium, by the way. She saw the small smirk on Beca's face as Chloe bobbed her head up and down, enjoying the mix that Beca had made only for her.

Chloe reminisces that one time when she teases Beca about 'making love'. She then revealed to the brunette about her lady jam, the brunette was flustered when Chloe forced her to sing it for her. It was one of their 'best' memory.

When the track had finished, Chloe waited for more. But Beca played nothing. She looked at the brunette confusedly.

"Don't be too impatient, I'm still downloading the song on your laptop. You can keep it if you want." Beca stated as she pointed out on Chloe's laptop. The redhead nodded as she smiled at her girlfriend. She leaned and pecked at the brunette's lips as her gesture of appreciating the effort.

"Though I still have one more…" Beca added as she stood up from her seat, pulling the redhead up from the bed.

She grabbed Chloe by the waist, pulling her closer, then she wraps Chloe's arms around her neck. She was smiling at Chloe who smiled back. She then pulled away for a moment, as she pressed play on her laptop, Chloe thought that she would be playing a song, but was surprised when Beca pulled her again as the brunette started singing the lyrics while the _karaoke_ version of the song plays.

 _ **I remember what you wore on our first date**_

 _ **You came into my life**_

 _ **And I thought hey**_

 _ **You know this could be something**_

 _ **'Cause everything you do and words you say**_

 _ **You know that it all takes my breath away**_

 _ **And now I'm left with nothing**_

Beca stared right into Chloe's eyes as she sings the song. She smiled, as the memories of their first meeting, first date, even their first kiss came fresh to her mind.

 _ **So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you**_

 _ **Well maybe two is better than one**_

 _ **There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life**_

 _ **And you've already got me coming undone**_

 _ **And I'm thinking two, is better than one**_

Chloe could not help but to harmonize with her girlfriend, she's being carried away by the moment that all her thoughts and doubts seemed to fly away.

All because she's in Beca's hold, she's staring in Beca's stares.

 _ **I remember every look upon your face,**_

 _ **The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste**_

 _ **You make it hard for breathing**_

 _ **'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away**_

 _ **I think of you and everything's okay**_

 _ **I'm finally now believin'**_

Beca's voice was echoing through Chloe's ears that the whole song is filling her whole system. She tried to feel this moment between them, and forced herself not to think about the message that Beca has been trying to show through her eyes.

The brunette proceeded to the next part of the song, as they continue to hold each other, swinging at the melody and of Beca's singing. Chloe could not help but to tear up, Beca raised her hands as she cupped Chloe's cheeks, drying her tears.

 _ **I remember what you wore on the first date**_

 _ **You came into my life**_

 _ **And I thought hey**_

Beca paused, as she stared deeply into Chloe's eyes. She sighed before smiling at the redhead. Before proceeding to finish her song. She made sure that all her emotions were sent and Chloe would understand, and feel it too.

 _ **Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you**_

 _ **Maybe two is better than one**_

 _ **There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life**_

 _ **And you've already got me coming undone**_

 _ **And I'm thinking**_

 _ **Oooh I can't live without you**_

 _ **'Cause baby two is better than one**_

 _ **There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life**_

 _ **And I've figured out with all that's said and done**_

 _ **Two, is better than one**_

 _ **Two is better than one**_

Chloe felt the raw emotions in Beca's voice. She felt nervous where this night would be ending, specially seeing the pained look in Beca's eyes.

But Chloe decided to shake those thoughts off. The music stopped, the same way they stopped waltzing.

They remained staring at each other's eyes, their hands wrapped on one another. Chloe smiled as she broke the silence,

"Thank you, baby. The mix sounds so amazing. Maybe we could use it for our finals, and… I really appreciate you singing live in front of me, while we dance." Chloe said, grinning. Her heart is floating at the gesture. But her smile faded when she saw Beca staring at her.

Her eyes talking to Chloe. She felt a lump on her throat, suddenly.

"I want you to listen to the other song I prepared for you after I leave. It should be finished by then." The smile on Beca's face says it all. Chloe could feel it.

Tears had formed again on the corner of Chloe's eyes, Beca leaned and wiped her tears, worry in her face.

"Hey, don't cry, you know I hate it. Damnit." Beca's voice sounded so weak this time. But she's been holding back too well. They stared at each other for God knows how long.

Beca could see the Chloe she had met eight months ago. Who would've thought that it would make Beca fall in love. The thing is, she knew she found the right love. Maybe the right person as well, for she wouldn't want anyone other than Chloe. It's just their timing. _Her timing._

Meeting Chloe in her vulnerable state doesn't make Beca regret it. Hell, she's not going to regret every single second of it. If it would still bring Chloe to her. She would still feel that it's her responsibility to make Chloe smile, to make her happy. Beca would still be surprise at the connection she felt the moment she laid her eyes on Chloe Beale.

If she was given a chance, she would like to go back at the night when she accidentally bumped onto the broken redhead. She would still bring Chloe with her in Emily's club. She would redo everything, but this time, Beca would make sure that Chloe would be completely _in love with her._

And make her fully get over from Tom. Damn, yeah, that's what she would do.

Because Beca thinks she hadn't done enough.

"Beca…" Chloe trailed, her voice muffled. Beca shook her head, still smiling.

"I don't hate you, Chloe. Even if I try to, I couldn't get myself to…" Beca cupped Chloe's cheeks, as they drown each other in their own color of blue eyes. Beca could feel her tears forming in the corner of her eyes, she sighed deeply.

 _She needed to let it out._ The brunette sighed heavily before setting her gaze back on Chloe who's still tearing up.

"Do you know how I felt when I saw you almost kill yourself? Damn, I never wanted anything in my life but at that moment, I knew by then that I just wanted to make you happy. Maybe, I could make a living out of that." Beca chuckled, as well as Chloe.

"I don't even give a fuck whenever Stacie or the rest would call me whipped, because, hell yeah I am. I would always smile at myself foolishly, whenever I would come home realizing how much I just spoiled you for the day. But I'm not complaining, if I could get to see that radiant smile of yours. Anything for you… I'd even let you call me all those shitty cheesy pet names." Beca laughed at the memory. But both were in tears.

"You'll let me call you adorable?" Chloe asked, causing Beca to stifle a small laugh. She nodded.

"I won't even care if you call me _daddy_ in front of other people." The brunette joked, they both chuckled before finding each other's eyes once again.

Beca swallowed as she continued, "But then I asked myself, _is that what you really needed?_ Am I what you needed? Am I what you deserve? Because you're fucking amazing Chlo, trust me. So, fuck those who couldn't see you as you were. But, plot twist, _they_ do love you. _He_ loves you." Chloe could feel her heart melting watching Beca in this state.

She had always seen the brunette acting tough, despite being a softie whenever they were alone. Specially in front of her, she felt her conscience fill her heart when she thought about how she hadn't really considered what the brunette had to do just to make her happy the whole time they had met.

It _was_ Beca who deserve better.

Beca stared at Chloe for so long, while the redhead could not find the right words to say. She knew she was breaking Beca right now, even if she tries to stop everything from falling apart now. No matter what Chloe would do.

"Be honest, I was nothing but a fucking rebound, am I?" Beca stated more than asking. Her voice cracked as her lips started trembling.

The question pierced through Chloe's heart, and seeing just how broken Beca is looking in front of her, it was more than enough to break her _once again._

Then they were silent. Chloe wanted to talk but her mouth felt dry, she felt a big lump in her throat. But when she saw Beca nod, a small smile in her lips, Chloe frantically shook her head, as she bit her lower lip, trying to fight her sobs.

She forced herself to form a sentence, to save Beca from thinking that she had been a _rebound._

"No, Beca. No, God no, _I love you._ " Then Chloe's voice cracked. Beca smiled when she heard the 'L' word once again. She'd been dying to hear Chloe say it.

Now, she got to hear it at the 'most heart wrenching moment', as what Jesse would like to call it.

Beca smiled, both pain and happiness in her eyes. God knows how much she longed for Chloe to say it, and hearing it now, Beca just wanted to stop and kiss Chloe, and maybe… she could hold onto that and fight for her. _But she won't._

She wiped Chloe's tears, she then stared at the redhead, as if she was memorizing every single detail of Chloe's features.

"And you know that I love you too, right?" Beca asked, Chloe nodded like a child, as her shoulders shake, she'd been trying to hold back her sobs, even though her tears were frantically falling.

"Then, you don't have to stand in the middle anymore, Chloe. There's no need to choose. It's always been Tom. I just happened to be there when he couldn't get his shit together. And I know how much it hurt you before, but here he is now. Telling you what his goddamn heart content is…" Beca paused, she breathed heavily, needing more air if she wanted to continue.

"I always and will always want you to be happy. I'm not doing this just for me or for you… it's for us, if I would stick with my words, I wouldn't leave. I swear, I wouldn't want to leave and give you up. I don't want to be the first to leave. But hey, it's your happiness that's on the line. And as much as I hated to play the role of those person in the movies you love to watch, the person who _has to let go._ I will. Because I fucking love you." Beca continued with so much emotions in her words.

And it's hurting Chloe, so much. She wasn't sure if she had ever felt this kind of pain, ever.

"And, even if it meant giving you _back_ to him, I would. Though, I hate his dumb face. I'd rather let you go now than watch you slowly drift away because I'm not him. Because I'm just Beca. Because I love you, Chlo. And you'd be happier. And if he doesn't make you happy, I swear I'm gonna fucking kill him." Beca chuckled, a playful tone in her voice, despite the stinging feeling in her heart.

She knew she'd be quitting for a good cause this time. Because it's Chloe. She felt that this is the right thing to do, rather than watch the two of them silently falling apart, and Beca wouldn't be able to fool herself by thinking that everything is still alright.

And because Beca is honoring her promise to Chloe's dad about keeping Chloe happy. No matter what happens.

It all just made sense to the brunette now. How Chloe's dad begged him that day, to make sure that Chloe would be happy because he could not afford to lose another daughter. Beca just thought that he's being a father, but it was more than that.

Chloe just smiled, silently crying.

"Be happy, Chlo. I'll always be here for you. We're all here for you, remember that. I love you. You might think I'm being selfish, but this is what I think would work for us. Because… I'm badass." Beca tried again to stifle a laugh, as her tears streamed down her cheeks.

She leaned and kissed Chloe in the lips, which lasted for a second. She then placed a small kiss on her cheeks, up to her nose and to the redhead's forehead. Chloe shut her eyes tightly, tears seemingly un-ending. Beca then stood up, wiping her face. She sighed heavily, grabbing her things as she walked to the door.

She was sure to hit her cousin Jesse when she got the chance for telling her that _endings are the best part._

Because if ever, this is the ending that Beca would hate for the rest of her life.

She took a deep sigh, her hands trembling as she reached for the door knob. She could not believe that it's still possible for her heart to break even more when she heard Chloe sob as she whispered;

" _I love you, Beca. Don't go."_

* * *

"Becaw!" Jesse annoyingly yelled at Beca's ears. The tiny brunette stirred as she shoved Jesse away from her bed. The man chuckled as he watched the brunette wake up with a frown. And her noticeably growing eyebags.

"Come on, Becaw! Rise and shine!" Jesse enthusiastically said as he walked and opened the curtains in Beca's room. The tiny woman stirred once again, flinching at the sunlight that had strike on her face. She pulled her blankets over her.

But Jesse pulled it back causing Beca to groan, burying her face in the pillow.

"Who fucking let you in this time?" Beca grumbled. Jesse, just chuckled as he shook his head. Beca turned and lifted her face, looking at the dork in front of her.

"Come on, Jesse. Give me a day off." Beca groaned as she went back to her bed.

"I can't Beca. One more wasted night, I swear your dad's going to book you a ticket to LA." Jesse said, with a goofy smile.

Two weeks had passed after that day. And Beca was trying hard not to let herself go and knock on the bellas' house and take everything she had said back.

Whenever she would think that it's the best, that it's for Chloe, Beca would stop herself and ended up getting herself drunk and well, laid.

 _Almost every night and day that passed._

It worried Stacie and the rest, so they called Jesse who flew over, to get some help with Beca.

Beca reminded her friends that the friendship they had built with the bellas should remain, and she didn't want that to end just because she and Chloe ended.

So, practically, they had been hanging out sometimes with the rest. Except for Beca who busied herself with work and yeah, drinking.

"Come on, at least show Chloe what she had put into waste." Jesse was aware of what had happened, courtesy of Beca's talkative friends.

Beca closed her eyes, she was definitely not sleeping. She then remembered the date today. It's the bellas' ICCA's. She remembered Aubrey telling her to go when the blonde crashed in the other night with Stacie. Beca is somehow relieved that at least Stacie got it right with Aubrey.

Beca frowned at this.

She then forced herself to sit up, headache eating her out, she groaned as she massaged her forehead. Jesse shook his head as he stares at his wasted cousin.

He then grabbed her and pulled her out of the bed.

* * *

When does one realize the true worth of a person? When they were gone? When they find happiness with someone else? Or when they leave?

 _ **Time to tell me the truth**_

 _ **To burden your mouth for what you say**_

 _ **No pieces of paper in the way**_

 _ **Cause I can't continue pretending to choose**_

 _ **The opposite sides on which we fall**_

 _ **The loving you laters if at all**_

 _ **No right minds could wrong be this many times**_

Chloe stared out of the window, as they drove to the Lincoln center. She was feeling excited and nervous. Months ago, she'd feel all confident knowing that Beca would be there to watch and support her. She looked around the bus and smiled at Beca's friends.

 _ **My memory is cruel**_

 _ **I'm queen of attention to details**_

 _ **Defending intentions if she fails**_

 _ **Until now, she told me his name**_

 _ **It sounded familiar in a way**_

 _ **I could have sworn I'd heard her say it ten thousand times**_

 _ **If only I had been listening**_

She was glad that her friendship with Stacie and the others remained, despite the awkwardness at first. Specially with Stacie, who went to her the day after Beca 'broke up' with her, though they never really had said it. It's what Beca meant.

Chloe remembered how hurt and angry Stacie was;

' _No! you took advantage of the first person who showed interest in you, who took care of you, who cared for you! Who was the first one to see you as you were. Beca was the first one to want you, to love you when you couldn't even do it yourself, yet you're going to throw that person away? Why? Because the dumb prick wants you now? How fucking cruel is that?'_

Stacie's words still pang in her chest. She does not resent the tall brunette though, because she's right. Beca did everything for her, yet she broke her. Chloe broke her. When Stacie had calmed down, she did apologize to her.

That's when Emily came and hugged her. She was also glad that Aubrey had stick with her throughout. Or else, she _wouldn't_ make it till today.

After Beca had left, Chloe cried in her room for days, before she had gotten herself to listen to what Beca had sung for her. She had been listening to it over and over again, so she could remind herself just how much she had hurt Beca.

 _ **Leave unsaid unspoken**_

 _ **Eyes wide shut unopened**_

 _ **You and me**_

 _ **Always between the lines**_

 _ **Between the lines**_

Chloe hadn't heard anything from Beca since then, she couldn't bring herself to ask Stacie or the others. She knew she shouldn't bother Beca anymore. She'd done enough. But she missed her. Funny that now, she still misses her _favourite_ brunette. And crying every night doesn't seem to lighten up the heaviness in Chloe's chest anymore.

Not even when Tom had been trying to express his feelings more. He was aware of what happened, and told Chloe that he would make sure that Beca's 'sacrifice' wouldn't be a waste. He wanted to thank Beca, though Chloe thinks it wouldn't be a better idea, if Beca isn't the one to kill, Stacie and her friends would surely do.

 _ **I thought I thought I was ready to bleed**_

 _ **That we'd move from the shadows on the wall**_

 _ **And stand in the center of it all**_

 _ **Too late two choices to stay or to leave**_

 _ **Mine was so easy to uncover**_

 _ **She'd already left with the other**_

 _ **So I've learned to listen through silence**_

 _ **(chorus)**_

Beca's voice was full emotions that Chloe could cry right now. The message of the song that Beca had given her, just add up to Chloe's swelling heart. Their relationship is going great, how come they ended this way?

 _ **I tell myself all the words she surely meant to say**_

 _ **I'll talk until the conversation doesn't stay on**_

 _ **Wait for me I'm almost ready**_

 _ **When she meant let go**_

 _ **(chorus)**_

Everyone in the bus could see how Chloe's eyes glisten with tears. Though Stacie and her friends were breaking for Beca, they could not help but also break for Chloe. They saw how the two really looked perfect for each other. They were happy.

But no one had really seen this coming.

Aubrey could not do anything but watch her friend drown in sadness. She knew she couldn't save Chloe, she's not even sure if Tom could do it. _Beca does._ She did. More than jumping after Chloe the day when Chloe wanted to gave up. Stacie noticed the look on her girlfriend, giving her a comforting look.

Aubrey just smiled at the brunette.

The bellas had arrived at Lincoln, and was greeted by Tom, as the brunette stood by the front, flowers in his hands. Other than Chloe and Aubrey, giving him a small smile, the rest ignored him. They eventually left him and Chloe alone.

"For you." Tom said with a smile, handing Chloe the bouquet of Tulips. She smiled, remembering how Beca had managed to get her those flowers everyday, knowing that the flower shops in this town rarely sells them. Beca surely had gone an extra mile for that.

Chloe accepted them with a timid smile, she tried to be more genuine. But she was not finding it difficult.

"Thanks." She uttered. Tom nodded, as they started heading inside.

"Good luck, Chloe. I know you'll be great out there." Tom cheered with confidence. He believes in Chloe's talent. He knew how she manages to light up the stage.

Chloe just smiled as she heads and joined her friends.

"Good luck, girls. Whipped 'em. Don't forget to use what I've thought you." Fat Amy winked. Everyone giggled at the silliness of the Australian. It is one of these times that they needed Fat Amy's jokes and one-liners sentence.

They all noticed how Chloe would turn and look around, as if she's looking or waiting for someone.

Emily exchanged glances with her friends, knowing exactly whom Chloe is looking for. They can all see it, but Chloe doing nothing about it, seemingly to give Tom a chance… it just made it clear for them that it wouldn't be _still_ Beca.


	12. 12

**Written: 11-29-17**

 **-Sky**

 **Between the Lines**

 **AN: This chapter isn't supposed to be the way it is, but after seeing your reviews, I thought I should like play with it for a little bit. SO here it is.**

* * *

It was the bellas' turn to perform, just like the first time, Stacie and the rest were cheering wildly. Just like the first time, Beca wasn't there. And this time, Chloe knew that there wouldn't be any Beca, late or not.

This might be the last time that she would sing an arrangement made by the brunette. Her eyes caught Tom, sitting there, smiles in his face, showing his support for her and how much he just loves her. Chloe wanted to at least be happy, because the guy whom she loved first, is returning the same feelings.

But Chloe could not revel in the thought of that 'supposed-to-be' feeling anymore.

Aubrey blew the pitch pipe signalling for them to start. Despite the chaos in Chloe's mind, the heaviness in her chest, she still managed to give all her best. For the bellas, for her friends who had helped them in this number. For Beca, whom, despite her being busy at work, had still managed to create the set list for them. Anything for Chloe.

Along their performance, Chloe felt her heart drop when she caught a glimpse of her favourite brunette. The brunette she hadn't seen for what felt like forever.

A genuine smile quickly formed in Chloe's lips as she sings her part, feeling a sudden boost of an unknown strength. Her eyes remained on hers.

Beca fucking Mitchell came. And she's watching her, them, on this day.

How Chloe had managed to hold her tears back was surely a surprise, they ended their performance with an outstanding ovation. Everyone clapping and cheering for them, the bellas hugged each other as they approached the others who congratulated them for such an awesome performance. They did it. They won the ICCA's. Chloe felt a bit happy despite all the drama she has, they won. Aubrey hugged Chloe tight, whispering a; 'we made it, Chloe.'

Then, they all rushed to where Stacie and her friends were, congratulating them. Chloe looked back to the spot where she swears she saw Beca, but she wasn't there anymore. Stacie noticed the look on the redhead's face, she pursed her lips before glancing at Emily who nodded.

"She's with her cousin, Chloe. Jesse had managed to drag that rebel here." Stacie said nonchalantly, Chloe looked at her in surprise, but then she flashes a soft smile.

At least she was sure that Beca was there.

"You know, you can stop all this drama if you could just get your ass in front of her and tell her you want her back, not that some fucker." Fat Amy blurted out, getting tired of seeing her friends being so down. Aubrey glared at the Australian blonde, who sighed as she turned back to Chloe.

"If, only you're ginger heart and mind is sure that it is Beca." Amy then added, patting Chloe's back.

The redhead just smiled, _if only she is so sure of Beca._

"And of course not. We'll wait for you outside." Emily then said while looking behind Chloe's back, they all turned around and saw Tom approaching them.

That's when all of them knew what Legacy meant by her statement. They all started to walk away as Tom nears their direction.

He is already smiling at Chloe,

"That was one hell of a performance. You're amazing, Chloe. I'm so proud of you." Tom said with sincerity. Chloe just smiled before muttering a; 'thank you'.

He only nodded, putting a hand on her shoulders. The contact made Chloe stir, she wasn't used to Tom touching her knowing how he really felt about her.

The brunette man noticed the uneasiness in Chloe's eyes. It hurts him, but he's really trying hard. Even if you say that he's trying to win her heart back.

"Go, I bet your friends were itching for some celebration. Congratulations, Chloe. I love you." Tom said with much genuineness, that it sounded so right at the moment. Maybe Chloe's eyes were already tired of crying, that she couldn't get herself to tear up in happiness upon hearing those words that escaped his lips.

Chloe nodded before heading to where her friends were. Tom just watched the girl slowly walk away from him. Maybe, a _t least for once, he could be brave._

* * *

What Chloe didn't expect was to see Beca, talking to the bellas. Smiling as if nothing's going on. Her heart poundedlike an animal, wanting to get out of it's cage upon seeing the brunette. She was mesmerized at the beauty that Beca has. Her aura still speaks badass.

Despite the dark circles beneath her eyes, Chloe is glad to see that the brunette seemed to be doing just fine.

Her presence was first noticed by Jesse, whom Chloe had met through video calls whenever the two cousins would call each other.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that the Chloe freaking Beale?" Jesse said, making the others to turn around and look at Chloe standing a few feet behind them.

Except for Beca. Who continued talking Benjie, Emily's boyfriend. Benjie wasn't paying attention as well because he's showing some weird magic trick to Beca.

Chloe smiled at the brunette man, before taking a walk towards them. Everyone fell silent, they could only imagine how awkward it would be if the two would see each other, after their 'tragic' love story. But here, it is happening now.

Beca noticed the silence, as she and Benjie both tilted their head, catching a glimpse of redhead.

Jesse looked down on his cousin, everyone was holding their breathe when Chloe and Beca's eyes met. Even Aubrey didn't know if they should leave the two alone, or not.

"Hey." Beca was the first to say a word. Stacie could sense that her bestfriend is just trying to sound as casual as she can. Old Beca.

Chloe smiled at the tiny brunette.

"Hey." Chloe wasn't sure if she had used the rest of her voice in their performance that she couldn't speak now.

Beca smiled back, diverting her eyes to each of the faces around her.

"Congrats, I knew you guys would kill it. You did great, dude." Beca said with sincerity. She didn't want to sound or look bitter, she wanted it. For Chloe.

Chloe's smile went weak after hearing Beca talk to her the way she does with everybody else. As if she wasn't special to the brunette, anymore.

She could only remember how she talks to her in her own 'special' way. The way that only Chloe could get to see or hear.

 _Or maybe not._

Chloe frowned, as a tall woman approached them, particularly Beca, tangling her arms on brunette. The tiny brunette flinched, but relaxed after realizing who the girl was. Chloe wasn't the only one frowning, the bellas as well. Except for Jesse and Beca's friends.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"The German bitch is here." Fat Amy whispered, causing the others to look at her confusedly. Apparently, she and the rest knew who the blonde was. Except for the bellas and that includes Chloe. The German woman smiled at them. Beca stood still, not sensing the confusion in her friends' faces.

"I'm Komissar." The tall blonde woman said with a smile. Her voice was deep and speaks authority. She examined each of their faces before her smile widens.

She even smirked when she heard Fat Amy whisper a; "No one's asking, bitch."

Jesse then stepped in.

"She's the daughter of uh, the business partner of Beca's dad." Jesse said, looking at Beca who's still motionless. Beca sensed the message through Jesse's eyes, as she gently pulled her arms out of the Komissar's grasp. Causing the German blonde girl to squint her eyes at the brunette, before tangling her arms once again. Beca didn't made any move after that.

"I thought you're going to tour us around?" The tall blonde asks, raising an eyebrow at Beca. It was then when Stacie felt how much it would affect Chloe. She stepped up, eyeing the tall blonde, with Fat Amy, Emily, and Cynthia Rose behind her.

The bellas, remained on their ground, sensing the tension.

"Oh, sorry. Beca has to come with us, we're celebrating because her girl –" Stacie paused, as the word 'girlfriend' almost slipped out of her mouth. She nudged Emily who panicked, before turning around to the elders who just pointed their lips.

Aubrey shook her head, these girls really suck at maintaining a serious moment. They always had this 'comical relief'. No wonder why Beca seemed to be holding back so well.

"Beca can't go with you, we just won an important competition, and this day is important. We have to be _complete_." Aubrey chimed in, Stacie silently thanking her girlfriend from saving them.

Komissar raised an eyebrow before turning to Beca.

"Is that true, my tiny maus?" her voice sounded sweet but to Chloe, it contained venom.

Another thing that Chloe hates is when people, other than her, calls Beca theirs.

Before Chloe could submit in to whatever she's feeling, she noted to herself that Beca wasn't hers anymore. Because she fucked up.

Beca just stared and flustered, trying to catch up as to what was going on. Her eyes glanced on Chloe, then across her shoulders.

She quickly looked away, of course, he's here. Beca thought. She then turned to her bestfriends, smiling apologetically.

Stacie knew what that meant, she glared at Beca. And Beca knew she'd be doomed if she chose this German beside her over them. But she doesn't know if she could last if she would have to see Tom interacting with Chloe. If she could survive seeing Chloe with someone else.

When Beca decided to let go, she was expecting that Tom wouldn't move this fast. But, yeah, this is fucking her.

She tilted her head, "I'll just drive her back to her hotel. Just text me where you guys are going, I'll go after you." Beca said, she wanted to hit herself. Shit, she's getting herself into trouble.

Stacie raised an eyebrow, but Beca avoided her gaze as she turned to Jesse and Komissar. "Let's go."

There, the three had left even before Tom could approach them. Chloe was so occupied watching Beca leave, with that girl. She even prioritized that girl over her friends. Which Beca used to do when they were still together. Chloe wasn't sure how many times it would hit her.

Say, _when do you realize the worth of the person? When you've seen them with someone else?_ Oh, right.

Stacie's brows knitted together upon realizing why Beca had stormed off just like that. She saw Tom approaching, that's why she left with that German.

Fat Amy sighed frustratingly at another interruption. Chloe snapped out of her thoughts as Aubrey nudged her, she turned and looked at Tom confusedly. The guy was panting, but he's still smiling.

"Chloe, can we talk? It won't take long, I promise." Tom pleaded, before looking at the faces glaring at him. Chloe timidly looked at them first, when Aubrey nodded for permission.

"I'll be back." Chloe whispered before dragging Tom far from them.

* * *

"That's our ginger! Oh yeah!" Fat Amy threw her fist in the air as she cheered on Chloe who was downing her God knows how many shots of whiskey she had consumed by now. Aubrey just stayed on her seat, watching the bellas and the girls celebrate their win.

She wanted to stop Chloe and tell her she had enough, but the redhead won't budge. She knew the redhead needed it, after her talk with Tom… and well, after seeing Beca with a different girl earlier this day.

Emily shook her head as she takes another bottle of her bar's best seller whiskey, it was their third bottle, anyways. God, Fat Amy was competing with Chloe. Despite Amy, urging the redhead to drink more, they knew that the blonde was just entertaining the redhead. She's distracting Chloe from thinking about Beca who hadn't come yet.

God knows what the tiny brunette is doing… she might be with that German, no one knows. But they all knew for sure the hidden agenda between that Komissar's look. They had only seen those looks whenever Chloe would look at Beca.

And Chloe would only look that way at Beca whenever the brunette would sing any of Chloe's lady jam, or if Chloe's you know, jealous or aggressive.

"Come on Amy, stop getting Chloe wasted." Stacie said. She wasn't the one to be killjoy, but she worries that hangover might kill Chloe tomorrow. The redhead giggled, obviously drunk, if not, then those shots she had taken were nothing then. Stacie huffed as she looked at her blonde girlfriend,

"What do you think Tom told her?" Stacie whispered, causing Aubrey to turn her gaze at the sexy brunette. Aubrey shrugged, she honestly has no idea, too.

"Who do you think she's drinking for?" The long-legged brunette asked once again. And for the second time, Aubrey wasn't sure.

Soon, the girls were all dancing on the dance floor. Emily stayed on their table, she's the youngest yet she knew that they would all be her responsible later on. Since, Beca's not around.

Whilst Chloe tried to dance her sorrows away, apparently, drowning herself in alcohol wasn't enough. And those bitchy looking girls from one of the tables were talking loud wasn't helping Chloe to push her thoughts back in its box. Really loud. So yeah, here she is, not minding the guys trying to hit on her. She wanted to free her mind tonight, because there's two brunettes clouding and messing with her thoughts.

Though Aubrey could not seem to divert her attention on her broken bestfriend, Stacie had managed to at least let the blonde loosen a bit. This night is supposed to be for everyone. Jesus, they just won an ICCA trophy!

Beca had arrived at Emily's bar later than she had expected. Well, shaking off the blonde German wasn't that easy. Even though Jesse tried helping her. She wanted to go home actually, afraid that Tom might have joined their little celebration. And that's a sight that she wouldn't wish to see. But of course, Jesse is with her, he's just as stubborn and persistent like her friends.

 _"Come on Becaw, you would drink alone by yourself, but you wouldn't drink with your beloved cousin?" -_ Was Jesse's way of persuading the brunette to come with him. And she was forced to go.

They entered the bar, people were dancing, Beca had already caught some of the bellas scattered everywhere. Already drunk. Jesse was quick to disappear as the guy molded in with the crowd. The tiny brunette cursed under her breathe when she saw Louise approaching her, clearly, she's popular with blondes. Beca tried to put up a smile when the tall blonde woman slurred her way to Beca.

Louise looked pretty drunk when she tripped her way over to Beca, thankfully the brunette had catch her. She flashed her flirtatious wink towards the awkward brunette.

"There you are!" Louise slurred, as she tried to stand up properly. Beca twitched her nose, smiling awkwardly. The blonde took the smile as a sign to maybe, just maybe, get in Beca's pants tonight. She grinned mischievously as she dragged the girl into the bar counter.

Beca doesn't really have the energy to resist, it was all drained when she was with Komissar. And now, she's getting hit on again.

"I'm gonna buy you a drink! Let's party!" Louise exclaimed as she forced Beca to sit down on one of the stools. Beca just rolled her eyes and puffed an air.

"I know that you're single again, now what do you say we try our luck and date each other?" Louise asked bluntly as she hand Beca a shot of vodka.

The brunette just raised an eyebrow and smirked. _News spreads so fast._ Beca thought, before downing the alcohol. Emily could see them from afar and was about to go down, but Stacie came and stopped her. They knew Beca needed a distraction, it's sound desperate but, she thought she could bear with Beca going out with someone else but not with Komissar of course, instead of Beca getting herself wasted almost everyday and night and hooking up with random chicks that she could get.

"You're not really going to give up, are you?" Beca sniped back. The tall blonde smirked as she started tracing her fingers on Beca's arms.

"Yeah, not when I heard that you've been hooking up with almost of the girls you meet here in the club. Just try me, you might forget that you were trying to get over a girl who just used you." The words hit Beca straight through her chest, she frowned and suddenly felt annoyed at the thought.

 _Chloe used her._

The blonde saw the firing anger in Beca's eyes, she leaned as she continued to seduce the girl. She started brushing her lips against Beca's earlobe, and _everyone_ saw how Beca didn't made a move to pull herself away.

"Stace, she's taking advantage of Beca's state!" Emily said, she knew what Chloe had done to Beca, but this isn't right. Specially knowing that Chloe hadn't come to Tom, well, at least, _officially._

Stacie took a deep sigh as she looked at her girlfriend beside her. Aubrey of course wanted to slap that girl again, but, how could she? When they're on the edge of probably seeing the Old Beca. The Beca effin Mitchell who shuts people out and gets her own way of _enjoying_ life?'

Stacie stood up, as well as Aubrey and Emily who were the only ones left in their table. The rest, no one knew where they could've gone, specially Chloe. But they knew that Amy's with her. They were about to go down and take Beca away from it's predator, but their eyes almost bulged out of its socket when they saw Beca kiss the blonde, before dragging the girl somewhere else.

Shit.

Beca aggressively slammed the blonde girl against the wall, they hadn't gotten far away. Just at the back of the club. The tiny brunette hungrily kissed the girl who was enjoying this side of Beca, they made out and Beca was clearly drowning herself in someone else's lips. She vented out her frustrations, her pain, everything in the kiss that it went to the point that it was Louise who wanted to pull away.

But she had wanted Beca for so long, that it didn't matter if Beca's going to use her.

No, for once, let Beca feel that someone wanted her without any competition.

Louise tried putting all her feelings for the brunette through the kiss. She wanted to make Beca feel that it's alright if Chloe didn't want her. Because she does. Maybe it was the alcohol, Beca wasn't sure. But she did feel the raw emotions of Louise, _for the first time._ She knew that the blonde's attraction to her just seemed weird and odd, but she could feel the sincerity.

The brunette continued kissing the blonde until her roughness went smoother that Louise could not help but smile against their lips.

It was then when they heard a voice not too far away from them.

"Beca."


	13. 13

**Written: 11-29-19**

 **-sky**

 **Between the Lines**

* * *

" _Beca."_

The two pulled away, Beca groaned while Louise frowned. They both tilted their heads to look at the direction where the voice was coming. Beca raised an eyebrow at _Tom._ She also noticed that Chloe was nowhere near him.

Louise scoffed as she leaned and whispered to Beca; 'I'll wait for you in the car.' The brunette nodded, she doesn't really care what the hell she is doing right now. She just wanted to forget all of this. When the blonde is gone, Beca turned to Tom whose eyes were furious. Beca shot up an eyebrow once again.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Tom said with anger in his tone. Beca thought it was weird but she just looked at him coldly.

"Well, what the fuck are you doing? You just ruined _our_ night." Beca shot back. Tom furrowed his eyebrows at the brunette.

Beca just shook her head and started to walk past by him, when he grabbed her arms. The brunette felt a rush in her veins at the contact, she wanted nothing but to punch this guy in the face. How she had managed to stop herself was a big miracle.

"Where's Chloe?" Tom asked. Beca could not help but laugh at the question, she pulled her arms away from Tom's grasp before turning to face him.

"Really? You got to be fucking kidding me. I don't know, isn't that supposed to be your _job_ now? To check on your _girl_?" Beca sarcastically replied, but Tom just looked at her even more confusedly.

Beca had composed herself as she stared back at the man.

"Amy called me through Chloe's phone saying she could not see her anywhere." Tom then revealed, Beca's eyes widened but she tried to play it cool. She shouldn't care now. Tom can handle it.

"And?" The tiny brunette deadpans. Tom felt angry but he knew he doesn't have all the rights, he knew how he messed things up with his confession.

"Fuck, Beca. Do you seriously not care about Chloe, _anymore?"_ His voice raised that it surprised Beca. That's when she knew that this is serious and as much as she wants to keep her distance off Chloe, knowing that the girl is somehow missing, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from worrying… and caring.

Aubrey and the rest busted out of the back door exit and was surprised to see Beca and Tom. Stacie felt relieved that Beca hadn't gotten too far.

"Beca, we couldn't see Chloe anywhere." Aubrey said with a panicked tone. Well, there's a reason to panic. They couldn't help but to think that Chloe might just harm herself again. And seeing Beca here, _who on earth other than her could save Chloe?_

Beca turned to her friends and saw how stressed and worried they look. She took a deep sigh, a small smirk on her face. _They could never have a proper celebration every time._ Seconds later, Amy came panting.

"I lost ginger!" Amy admitted as she looked at the glaring Beca.

"She said she's just gonna go to the washroom, and then I thought her business is taking longer, but when I came in, she's gone!" Amy added, panic filling her voice.

 _Fuck._ Beca cursed under her breathe as she stormed off to look for Chloe. She had never prayed so hard in her life but she prays that Chloe isn't going to do something that would hurt her, that would hurt Beca.

They all looked for them, even Louise who had no choice but when Beca got into her car, she quickly drove off bringing Louise along with her.

Every second that passes by and knowing that none of them had found Chloe yet, Beca could not help but to overthink. She had lost count just how many times she had cursed. Whilst Aubrey together with the rest, and Tom, were all looking for Chloe as well. They had gone to every place that Chloe could've gone to.

But found nothing.

Beca had been digging her memories hard to try and think of where Chloe might go. She then remembered that one lake, where Chloe and her sister used to go to, luckily, Chloe had brought Beca there once. The redhead confessed to Beca that she had thought about killing herself in that place, once. And Beca could not stop herself from thinking.

She's just hoping that Chloe wouldn't do that. Though she couldn't still understand why Chloe had gone missing, Beca gave her, her freedom. Beca had let her go so she could be with Tom. So, what's still going wrong?

When they reached the said lake, Beca quickly sprinted to check if Chloe was there. She spins and looks around but she was disappointed to see no one.

Beca was just about to leave when a pair of hands had grabbed her. Her heart almost ripped out of its rib cage, until she saw it was Chloe. Thank God, Beca felt relieved seeing the redhead in front of her.

Beca looked at the drunk redhead, her nose twitching when she smells the strong alcohol, coming out from the redhead's body.

"What were you thinking Chloe? Did you know how much you scared your friends?" Beca yelled, she didn't mean to yell at the girl, but she was scared to death when they couldn't find her.

Chloe purses her lips as she looked away for a second, before looking back at Beca.

Chloe examined the brunette's face, making sure she had grabbed the right person. Then she giggled, which made Beca frown.

"I thought I was imagining." Chloe chuckled, her face a few meters away from the petite brunette.

Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Imagining what?" Beca asked, she's forcing herself not to look down on Chloe's lips. Or else, she'll ruin it for the redhead and Tom, as much as she hates it.

"You. Do you know how much I wanted to get you and Tom out of my mind?" Chloe slurred, as she tried to stand steadily. Beca held Chloe's arms to help her stand straight, causing the redhead to almost melt in Beca's touch. God, could Beca just hold her until her next life?

But Beca felt a sharp pain in her heart after hearing Chloe mention her _rival's name_. She winced, even though she shouldn't.

"Leave me out, then." Beca snapped. Chloe shook her head as she forced a smile,

"I couldn't. Wanna know why?" Chloe paused as she searched for Beca's grayish-blue eyes. The brunette just stared at her motionless. Chloe chuckled, as she leaned closer, her face inches away from Beca. She could hear Beca's breathing, as it grazes her skin.

"Because I keep hearing those whores in Em's club," Chloe slurred, . Beca followed the way Chloe opens her mouth, her brows knitting together,

"…talk about how hot you were in bed and how good of a kisser you are! So, fuck them." Chloe hisses.

Beca felt as if Chloe had just caught her cheating. Though they were over, she couldn't remember if she had really 'touched' any of those girls that Chloe had been talking about. Damn.

"Do you know how I felt Beca? Have you ever tried listening to what was I gonna say before you came up with your own decision!" Chloe's voice raised a bit, causing the few people near them to look at them. Beca's mouth was dry.

She wanted to apologize and… she didn't know.

"I was glad that you respected me… and… and loved me, but really? Not even a month and you're hooking up with whomever you like! I hate you, I hate you!" Beca panicked when she saw Chloe sniffing, that's when she realized the tears on the redhead's face. She shouldn't be guilty but when she remembered that she was just about to hook up with Louise when the news of Chloe missing hit her back into the reality.

But, why is Chloe acting like this?

"Why, can't I do that? Can't I use somebody else to forget you?" Beca snapped back with venom in her words. Chloe was taken aback and felt her chest tighten.

 _She didn't just use Beca._ And the fact that she just heard the brunette wanting to forget her, Chloe could feel how those words rips her heart.

Beca wants to forget her.

"And yet, here I am, because I'm worried sick about you."

"Did you even asked how I really feel? All I needed was to see you fight for me, but instead, you let go. I knew I was ready to choose you, I just couldn't get to wrap my head around it. I know I was wrong, I was wrong and stupid to let those _old_ feelings get on me." Chloe confessed as her tears flow down her cheeks.

It all sounded impossible to Beca. Or maybe it's just her and her cold heart. Beca didn't know.

Chloe tried pushing Beca, but she felt so weak, in front of Beca. She lets go of her hold on Beca's arms, as she let herself slid down, sitting with her knees on her chest. There, she cried like a child.

Beca was taken aback, before she could get herself to kneel down and pat Chloe's back. The redhead tried pushing Beca away, but the brunette was strong enough to pull Chloe into a hug, whispering an; 'I'm sorry' repeatedly.

The scene just reminded Beca of their first meeting, except that they weren't this close.

When Chloe had calmed down, Beca gently pulled the redhead up, not letting her go in her arms, as she brought the drunk girl to sit down comfortably on the grass.

The bellas and the rest were clearly aware of what had just happened, and they weren't going to interrupt the two. They both needed each other. Even Jesse could see that.

Chloe is still sniffing; her eyes were strained from crying. The brunette felt guiltier, she knew it was wrong of her to do those things just right after she and Chloe had broken up.

There, she let Chloe stay in her hold, her hands wrapped around Chloe, brushing her hands on Chloe's arms. For a moment, both had discarded the fact that they weren't anymore. Chloe revelled in Beca's touch, she's sure.

She's sure that this is the touch that she wants, and would only want. Hearing those girls from before talking about Beca had helped Chloe to come to her senses. She knew she never wanted to share Beca with anyone, and she would be lying is she'd say that it wasn't jealousy when she saw Beca with that German earlier.

And Tom had also helped her be so sure of her feelings.

 _"I'd be lying if I said that I'm willing to let go. But if Beca could do it, why can't I? I've learned to let go of Clarisse, so why couldn't I do it again?" Tom was smiling sadly at Chloe._

 _"I love you Chloe. Though Beca thinks that I'm the one you would choose, I'd like to think that too, but that's not what I'm seeing… if you'd be happy with Beca being the one that you love, then I guess I'd settle for the bestfriend role. I'd be fine with that, even if it wouldn't be right now. I've hurt you enough already, and I couldn't be sorrier… I wasn't brave enough to tell you how I feel, I was dumb and now, too late." A tear had escaped Tom's eyes._

 _Why is it harder to let go than to fall in love?_

 _"It was too late for me, I'd already let you slip out of my grasp, without even realizing. And looking at you, while telling you this, I know I'd be making the right decision." Tom flashed a genuine smile. Chloe felt her own tears forming, god, why was she never tired of this._

 _Chloe smiled back at the man. At least, they're both agreeing to save their friendship. "Thank you, Tom."_

Beca wasn't sure how long they had been in each others' arms, she lost the time. It just felt so right, months ago, she would completely have lost herself in the moment. But right now, she felt as if there's an invisible line between them. Chloe was playing with Beca's free hand, while their other hand was intertwined together. Holding each other, not wanting to let go.

She felt like there has always been a line drawn between them. Come on, the girl in her arms is Chloe Beale, she's a living goddess, at least to Beca's world. And her? Well, she's Beca Mitchell. Member of their little group of misfits. Her middle name is trouble, and she would admit that meeting Chloe Beale, not to mention the woman being hers, once, was the greatest thing that Beca could ever think of all the things that she had done in her whole life.

Chloe lifted her head despite of it feeling a little heavy, she met with Beca's eyes.

"Could we just forget about everything… all of this, and just stay like this?" Chloe said, she would be lying if she said that she wasn't hoping that Beca would take her back.

The brunette feigned a small smile, she wanted to agree with Chloe. But… fuck, there's always buts. And that's what kept Beca from doing what Chloe is meaning to do.

She also knew that the girl is pretty much drunk, she wonders if the redhead would remember any of this tomorrow. Probably not.

She lightly shook her head with a genuine smile before moving a bit. She stood up, still holding Chloe's hands. The redhead looked confused, but she just let her body follow Beca. And to be honest, Beca felt so numb right now. That she wasn't sure if she wanted to believe Chloe.

She knew she'll need time.

"Let's get you home."

Beca held out her hand for Chloe to hold, although the tiredness is flooding over her body, Chloe held her hands and she stood up. They both turned around and saw Tom, along with their friends finally approaching them.

It was by then, Beca pulled her hands away. This is the reality. Chloe looked at Beca when the brunette distanced herself. She couldn't describe the pain of seeing Beca distancing herself away from her.

Aubrey ran towards her bestfriend and engulfed her into a hug. She thought she's gonna lose her, but Beca's here. _She found her._

The girls could not help but to tear up, then they all joined the hug. Except for Beca, who just stood still on her feet. They really thought that they would lose Chloe. Just by looking at them, Tom had realized what he had missed. His eyes set upon on Beca, he's still mad at her when he saw her making out with some other girl, but he knew, why things couldn't go that easy in his way. Seeing how Beca had her own ways of finding Chloe, _he has no match to that._

When the girls pulled away, small smiles on their faces, they all looked at Beca, back to Chloe and to Tom. Beca, as if she had realized _her place._ Though she maintained a stoic face, she smiled awkwardly at them. Chloe was just about to ask Beca to talk, when someone talked behind them.

They all tilted and saw Louise walking towards their direction. Tom frowned, as well as the others.

"Glad you found her, Beca. Could we go now?" Louise asked, with an annoyed tone. Beca looked startled at first, she clearly forgot that she brought Louise along with her.

Aubrey turned to Beca with a confused look. The tiny brunette just shrugged, before glancing at Chloe. Upon seeing that look in redhead's face, Beca is confused as fuck. _Why would she look so devastated?_

"Yeah, sorry." Beca cleared her throat before looking at her friends, she met with Stacie's eyes whose glaring at her. She then sighed as she took a step forward, but Chloe tugged her arms, stopping her.

Everyone looked at them, Beca glanced at the arms holding her. She felt it again, she remembered the first time Chloe had held her this way. It's pleading.

She shifted her gaze and met Chloe's baby blue eyes that was glistening with tears, it's as if she was asking Beca not to go.

" _Let me go, Chloe."_ Beca said with a small smile, before carefully pulling her arms out of Chloe's grasp. She smiled at her once more, before turning around and walking towards Louise who was _patiently_ waiting for her.

The girls all wanted to tell Chloe to stop Beca from leaving. But they should let Beca be selfish this time, even if it means letting Chloe stand and see Beca walking away, with someone else.


	14. 14

**11-27-17**

 **-Sky**

 **Between the Lines**

 **Note: this chapter is short.**

* * *

 _"Beca, stay."_

Chloe's face kept on intruding Beca's thought even if she tried to close her eyes and send herself to sleep. But how can she, when the girl clouding her thoughts was just beside her, snuggled into her, sleeping soundly.

She felt Chloe stir and snuggled more into her. Beca couldn't help the smile creeping on her lips, Chloe looked like a Koala attached to her. She also feels proud that somehow, little by little, Chloe had stopped having those nightmares. Another reason why Chloe might not just need her anymore.

* * *

Apparently, after walking away with Louise, Beca had lost the mood to continue whatever Louise was suggesting. Beca quickly apologized to the girl, yes, she's broken-hearted but that doesn't mean that she could also take advantage of someone's feelings. Louise cried that night ranting on Beca.

That's why Beca ended up in their apartment later that night. Confused, she looked at her friends gathering around in their living room. Beca scrunched her face as she searched for answer in her bestfriend's eyes.

They were all, of course, surprised that Beca went back home. They totally thought that Beca would be gone until tomorrow morning, that is, if what was supposed to happen between Beca and Louise would be a one night stand. Although, they are glad that the tiny brunette was there.

"Why are you guys still up?" Beca asked as she placed her keys on the coffee table before settling down on Emily's side.

The girls exchanged glances, Stacie then took a deep sigh. She was honestly scared when she saw Beca leave, she saw a glimpse of the old Beca, shutting everybody out once again. And Stacie would totally understand that, if ever, who wouldn't?

Beca had tried hard for someone whom she was willing to give her all, and yet, it turns out how that someone could've just probably used you?

Despite knowing that Chloe caused her pain, Stacie still believed that the redhead would also be the one to heal Beca. That's just how complicated those two were.

They break each other, and will still need one another in order to heal.

She told Beca that Chloe had been crying after Beca had left and almost passed out. Aubrey asked her girlfriend a favor to talk to Beca and convince her to at least hear what Chloe has to say.

This is why Beca was lying beside Chloe, she hated herself from not standing on her ground, for _staying._ Her badass reputation is seriously going down low because of the redhead. However, watching Chloe asleep makes Beca feel like this is somewhat right.

* * *

Despite the heaviness in her eyes, Chloe opened her eyes, noticing Beca staring at the ceiling. She's glad that the brunette had complied to her when she asked her to stay. She wanted to tell Beca, but she doesn't know where to start. And she knew if she didn't, she'll lose Beca.

Beca sensed that Chloe was awake, she tilted her head to the side to meet a pair of baby blue eyes. How she had been living while drowning in those eyes, Beca didn't knew.

The silence between them went on for a few minutes. Chloe was gathering herself together, it's now or never.

"Do you remember that one time when all of you were forced by Stacie to wear those cute dog onesies, and you guys sung in front of us?" Chloe said, smiling at the memory. Beca was a bit surprised as to why this was being brought up, though she could not help but also laugh at the memory.

She nodded with a smile on her face, Chloe felt her heart melt at the brunette's smile.

"Yeah. Stacie really fucked up that time and Aubrey was so mad. She desperately begged us to comply with her plan to soften the aca-dictator." Beca stated. She couldn't forget just as to how ridiculous she looked at that time, though she knew Chloe enjoyed it.

Chloe giggled, "Yeah. I even have your picture as my wallpaper. I'd been dying to upload the video." The redhead said, smile tugging on her lips.

Beca shifted her head, eyes wide.

"You still have that picture?!" Beca exclaimed, the redhead nodded while smiling sheepishly.

"You told me that you've deleted it." Beca added, feeling betrayed. Chloe chuckled, loving the reaction of the tiny woman.

"I have it hidden on my laptop, I'm glad you didn't saw it when you downloaded the song." Chloe confessed, then they both went silent, being reminded of the song that Beca had sung personally.

Chloe noticed the change in Beca's demeanor, so she pressed on.

"I thought Aubrey was so lucky to have someone like Stacie who would bug her badass friends to do something adorable like that, because Stacie didn't want an upset Aubrey." Chloe said, her eyes never leaving Beca's.

The brunette felt her heart swell, as she continues to drown herself in Chloe's eyes.

"I don't want to brag but… I realized that I'm luckier, more than lucky…" Chloe paused, she managed to plaster a smile through her tears,

"Because I have you, who would go an extra mile no matter what the circumstances are, just to make me smile, to make me feel how special I am. I am so lucky that I have you, who would do all those adorable and cheesy stuffs even if I'm not upset."

A tear had escaped Beca's eyes. As much as she hates crying, she couldn't wear her tough façade whenever she's around Chloe. And this right now, makes it even hard for her to look tough.

"I couldn't still understand how that one painful night would bring me to you. Me bumping onto you… crying like there wasn't no tomorrow. Everything still felt surreal to me, but I wouldn't trade it for anything else." Chloe's voice cracked, as she choked down a sob. Beca didn't say anything, she knew that she should listen to Chloe. She wants to hear what she is about to say.

"What I felt for you is real, fuck. It is. And I'm sorry, sorry, I got so caught up with all these emotions. I'm sorry that I've been too selfish and needy. Sorry that did not see earlier that… it's you. It's you, Beca. You're what I want, what I need… these feelings that I have for you is more than what I had for Tom. You were beyond that." Chloe continued laying the contents of her heart, she felt as if she's being free of all the things that kept her chained. She didn't know that she would have to realize all these if it hadn't for Beca who let her go.

Her heart is going wild seeing Beca Mitchell… crying in front of her.

"I love you, Beca. It is you that I love. I love you, even if you hated all those endearments that I call you. I love you, even if you deny that you are a softie when we're alone… I love you, even if you put up those walls and still lets me in. Everything about you…" Chloe wasn't able to finish her sentence when she broke down in tears.

Beca then moved, pulling the girl in a hug. She silently let her tears fall, feeling her shoulders being wet by Chloe's tears.

"I'm sorry I messed us up. I'm sorry I never told you how much I love you, I was scared. I thought someone would never love me for just being me, not my sister's shadow. Then there's you, who sees me for who I was. Who sees me as I am, for loving me as Chloe, And yet, I didn't know those feelings and these confusions would make me lose you. I'm sorry that I doubted my feelings for you, Beca." Chloe cried as she buried her face into Beca even more, hugging the brunette tighter.

"You were wrong, Beca. It was me who does not deserve you, because you deserve better… even if I wanted to keep you for myself, you deserve better, more than what I was worth for." Chloe added, as they both cried uncontrollably.

They felt so free of those barriers, their emotions were bare and raw.

Beca then pulled away, her eyes were red from crying. She met with Chloe's swollen eyes, a small smile in her lips. She cupped the redhead's cheeks, wiping the tears that had been falling.

"I still think that you're worth suffering for. You're worth of all the pain, the tears. You're more than worth of those times and effort. You're worth of everything else that I am willing to give and do for you." Beca said through her muffled voice.

The redhead smiled, as she slowly leaned forward, her hand now tugging on Beca's shirt. The brunette isn't going to resist it anymore… no, she couldn't. And she wouldn't even try to.

The remaining space between them closed as they shared a passionate kiss, full of emotions, their feelings were raw and real. It was enough to fill those void that they had caused one another. It is more than enough.

And if you're going to ask the two of them whether they are willing to go through all this over again, they would. No matter how it would break them, if it is going to be each other who would heal one another, they'd still accidentally bump into each other and Beca Mitchell would still cross in between the lines, reaching her hand out for Chloe Beale.


	15. 15

**Written: 11-28-17**

 **-Sky**

 **Between the Lines**

 **AN: Hi, I've been reading your reviews, so thank you and though I love that you guys are reacting, I would like to say that please don't hate our Chloe that much (I kind of hate it too that she's hurting Beca), her character's actions is really needed for the whole story plot. Also, about Beca being too soft when it comes to Chloe, if this isn't a short story(Or if I wasn't lazy enough and eager to finish writing this), I would expand this more, you know, have Beca leave for a long time (or something that would make Chloe regret it), but yeah, the story is fast paced so I thought that putting more conflict would into it and playing with the characters more would resort me into chaos.**

 **And, love wins.**

 **PS: (lol, sorry for the long notes) I've been considering all your reviews and feelings about this story, so I am thinking of writing a sequel to this (if anyone's up for this shit still) And maybe, we could see _that_ Beca that we all wanted to see.**

* * *

 **Final Chapter**

" _Do you that maybe… just maybe, one day. When we're both healed, and… you know, ready. All ready, do you think that it's possible to start over again?"_

Chloe smiled bitterly at the memory. It still hurts, but she is hoping that she and Beca would somehow meet in the middle, and when that time comes She wouldn't let her go.

Letting her go once is enough.

She just hopes that the brunette would remain in love with her. Because Chloe wouldn't know what to do if Beca had changed her heart. She knew that they both still needed to be away from one another. She wanted to give Beca the space and time to think, and heal. She understands how much she broke Beca, and she would make up to that. This time, she would let Beca feel how much she loves her.

Although, it kind of terrifies Chloe, that Beca might not want to take her back, she needs to understand. It wasn't that easy, as it was from getting over Tom. Chloe could not help but think that Beca might doubt that the reason why she's going back to her is because Tom had also let her go.

But it wasn't, Chloe is more than certain of that. She wants Beca. It took her awhile to realize that, she didn't need to try and be with Tom. She had realized that it _is_ Beca, the night the brunette had let go.

She was just caught up between the overwhelmed feeling that Tom had also feelings for her and her undiscovered feelings for Beca.

"Hey, Chlo?"

Chloe snapped out of her own trance and smiled apologetically at Tom. She hadn't been listening to what he was saying.

The guy just smiled as he shook his head.

"Do you want me to come up to her and knock some sense into her little head?" Tom asked, half jokingly.

Chloe smiles as she shakes her head.

"Don't you dare touch _my_ Beca. If you want this friendship to last." Chloe sniped back, followed by a light chuckle. Tom almost had his heart on the ground if not for that playful chuckle.

"Love life over friendship now, huh?" Tom snorted. Chloe just rolled her eyes, uttering a; ' _Totes'._

She missed this. She missed her bestfriend, where they would just casually talk about things. But what Chloe misses more is… her Beca.

She was disappointed that they didn't got back together after that night. It's been weeks after that night, but she understands that she just broke Beca, and she needed space. Chloe is willing to give that space, for as long as the brunette would remain faithful to her and true to her feelings.

She's willing to wait this time.

"I have to go, Chlo. I'll see you later." Tom said as he stood up from his seat. Chloe only nodded as she wished him good luck.

The brunette man smiled as he gathered his things, before placing a light kiss on top of Chloe's head, which wasn't really unusual to them, then he left. Tom used to do that even before. And now, Chloe was sure that it meant nothing now.

She's also glad that they had both agreed to save their friendship. And keep their feelings platonic.

At least to her, she knew that the guy is still moving on from her.

Chloe couldn't still believe it though, one moment it was her struggling to shrug those feelings off the man, and now, the tables had turned.

The recent happenings have been really crazy. One time, she's in love with her bestfriend. Then she met this brunette Dj who helped her, who loved her, who fixed her. Then it turns out, Tom had feelings for her, she got confused but definitely, seeing Beca with someone else was enough for Chloe to realize that it _is_ Beca.

She sat there alone, waiting for Aubrey and the others to arrive. She occupied herself by reading the magazine placed on the table, her eyes would often dart to the entrance of the café, hoping that it was finally her friends who were entering the shop. She'd been disappointed when it wasn't them.

She flipped the magazine and her eyes were pinned on the familiar photograph of a building.

Chloe's mind the fleeted to _Residual Heat_ which was just two blocks away from where she was. She wonders if Beca is working today or if she's still going to this café. The heavy feeling of missing the brunette went back to Chloe.

But she got to be strong. She knew, she'll get to call Beca her girlfriend again, when she's ready. Because Chloe didn't need to be asked, she knew she's completely ready this time. She just couldn't wait for that day to come. When that day comes, she'll be sure to make it right. She wouldn't waste it.

Soon enough, Chloe's big group of friends had arrived. Creating a loud noise which was new to the quiet ambiance of the place. Chloe smiled to herself, she knew that whenever her friends go, they had this force of making the place so lively.

They were all aware of the set up that both Chloe and Beca had agreed on. They respected that, even though no one could really stop themselves from mentioning their 'relationship'. They had even come up with a _ship_ name, which Chloe thinks was cute and of course, Beca finds it weird.

" _I don't want you guys to fight, you're Beca and Chloe. Together you're Bhloe. And everyone loves a good Bhloe."_

Fat Amy's line, by the way. It was when the next morning after Beca and Chloe's talk, the group had set up the two of them to 'talk', then the Australian blonde had stepped up, trying her power with reconciling the two.

Then Beca had told them everything, causing the blonde to stop with her ridiculous antics.

But that wasn't the end, just when Beca and her, thought that their friends' incredulous antics is coming to end, Stacie intentionally distracted the two of them and when they both turned around, _just_ to look at one another, Fat Amy grabbed both their heads, smacking it against each other, their lips had touched.

The rest of the girls took the chance to take pictures, others had posting it with the caption; ' _Bhloe getting some action.', 'BeChloe in love'._

The latter one was courtesy of Legacy, she prefers BeChloe than Bloe, because she thinks it's too explicit for her age.

They all decided to take a stroll around the area, since they were almost kicked out of the café, due to their extreme loudness. And Chloe was sure not to visit the place for a while.

"Has Beca reached out to you, yet?" Emily asked, as she walks beside Chloe. The redhead just smiled, slightly shaking her head.

Emily frowned, and felt guilty when she saw the look in Chloe's face.

"It's okay, Em. She needs time to think. To heal. I understand that." Chloe said, understandingly. She was trying her best to be positive about this.

The younger brunette just smiled as she looked across the street, her eyes bulging out of its socket. It was then the rest of the bellas stopped on their tracks, also noticing the scene before them. They all panicked, specifically Aubrey, as they all glanced at Chloe who still hadn't seen it yet.

Aubrey exchanged glances with the rest of the girls, glaring at Stacie who clearly had no idea what the hell was going on with her best friend.

Before Chloe had the chance to notice, Stacie alarmingly shoved Fat Amy in attempt to block Chloe's sight. The redhead furrowed an eyebrow, she knew they were all weird but… this is really weird.

The Australian blonde was making a weird face, Chloe couldn't really put a name on it.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Chloe asked, her eyes adverting across the blonde's shoulder, when Amy instinctively moved to block the view. Chloe's face had completely frowned.

"Let's go the other way around, I hear there's a shop right there." Aubrey excused as she tried to grab Chloe's arms, attempting to drag the girl on the other side of the street.

Chloe wriggled Aubrey's grasp. She crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing her bestfriend.

"You were hiding something; you guys are too obvious." Chloe pointed out. She eyed each one of them, her face scrunching more when she saw Lilly opened her mouth, but the redhead didn't hear anything.

Everyone else felt their throat went dry. Well, except for Amy. The redhead glared at the talkative Blonde. She knew so well where to get her.

"Uh…" Amy stuttered, Stacie nudged her and exchanged looks, "What? I'm not telling her that…" Amy defended, she thought that she was whispering but her voice is audible enough for everyone to hear, making Chloe right of her suspicions.

Aubrey's eyes widen at the other blonde. But, this is Fat Amy.

"I told you, I'm not going to tell ginger that Beca's right there!" Fat Amy said in a hushed voice but Chloe had catch up on that. Her eyes squinted at the blonde, her ears tingling at the mention of the name.

She shoved the girls away who tried to stop her. Aubrey tried calling, whilst the rest made weird noises, but they failed to stop the redhead.

There, she saw Beca a wide smile in her face, with a familiar German blonde. Chloe's face dropped at the sight.

Is Beca still needing her space? Or does Beca just wanted to be away from Chloe? For real?

The girls behind Chloe were waving at Beca, trying to get the brunette's attention. Though they weren't sure why Beca is out with that girl, but they knew for sure that this is going to hurt Chloe.

Beca, on the other hand, was unaware of the commotion on the other side of the street. Though she had caught on her peripherals somebody… or a group of somebody waving at her direction. She looked to the direction and her eyes immediately widen when her eyes caught Chloe who was looking at her direction, she could see from afar that Chloe's eyes were shining even brightly because of the tears covering her eyes.

As if on auto-pilot, she panicked, specially when Chloe wiped her face, before turning around, causing the girls to stop motioning at Beca, then Chloe started running away.

"Shit." Beca cursed under her breathe, she looked at the girl beside her.

"I'll be back." Beca said as she started running after Chloe.

Apparently, falling in love with a girl who's a co-captain of an acapella group would mean that you should reconsider doing your cardio. Beca was already out of breath but she hadn't caught up to Chloe yet. Damn, Beca was doubting if Chloe isn't an athlete or something.

"Chloe, wait!" Beca tried calling but the redhead didn't stop.

"Chloe! Fuck." Beca tried again, when she bumped herself into a pole. But she shook it off and sped up to catch Chloe. But the redhead was running too fast.

Beca never teared her eyes away from the girl as she continued to chase after her girl. Chloe run across the street, not even looking back. She's crying, her mind is on overdrive. She doesn't know what to think first.

Is that even considered cheating? Or is Beca finding a new love with that German blonde? Does she not want Chloe anymore and is going to tell her that straight to her face that's why she's been running after her?

Chloe felt a familiar pain in her chest.

It was then when she heard a series of voice scream in unison; "BECA!"

* * *

Chloe was pacing back and forth, she wanted to hit herself. She swears that she would forever resent herself if something bad had happened to Beca.

If only she hadn't overreacted. Damnit, what if she loses Beca? Like, for real and for… forever?

Chloe tried pushing those thoughts away. Aubrey took pity of her panicking bestfriend, she stood up and patted the redhead's back. Chloe shifter her gaze and smile at her bestfriend.

"She's going to be okay, Chloe." Aubrey reassured her. Chloe nodded as her tears betrayed her once again, it just escaped from her eyes.

"Yeah, ginger. It shouldn't be that bad." Fat Amy conceded.

They all waited outside the hospital room where Beca is being treated inside when Jesse, along with that German blonde had came.

Chloe glared at the woman, who didn't even looked at her.

Jesse's face was panicking as well, he turned to Aubrey, asking what happened.

It was then when they were all startled after hearing a loud slap. Their eyes bulged out when they saw Chloe, fuming mad, standing face to face with Komissar. Aubrey's jaw frantically dropped, sharing the same reaction with the others.

Komissar felt the stinging on her cheeks, she smirks and turns to look at Chloe.

"Have we met before?" Komissar asked nonchalantly, making Chloe's blood boil even more.

"Does it even matter, you bitch!" Chloe sniped back. She felt jealousy running over her specially upon remembering how Komissar had tried to seduce Beca on the day of their ICCA's. Jesse told her, by the way.

Komissar raised an eyebrow, before everyone could even react, the blonde laughed at Chloe, hysterically.

They all looked at Komissar with weirded looks. If Louise was trying hard, Komissar is surely beyond that level just to get Beca. Chloe frowned even more.

"I see… You are _my_ tiny maus' _ex_ girlfriend, right?" Komissar was still laughing, her words spearing through Chloe's heart.

Komissar then straightened herself, trying to intimidate Chloe which was somewhat effective.

Stacie stood up from her seat, ready to butt in. As well as the rest of their group. Except the bellas, they're still somehow innocent for this.

"What, were you 'jelly'? Why? Beca isn't yours anymore." Komissar is completely messing up with Chloe, and she enjoyed seeing the reaction that Chloe was showing.

"Excuse me, you talk like Beca's going to tap your dumb ass." Fat Amy started with her little trash talks, backing up Chloe. She still felt guilty that she tried to lure Chloe away from earlier, so she's making up to that.

Komissar's smug grin faded and was changed into a frown.

"Just so you know, if Beca would date a bitch, it would be only Chloe! Right, mom?"

Everyone's mouth was agape(if that's even still possible) at Emily whom, first, just trash talked, second, she just called Chloe; 'mom', third, is she saying that Chloe is Beca's bitch? Oh, dear child.

The young brunette just then realized what had came out of her mouth. She knew she had just failed in her attempt to sound 'badass' like Beca, but she really had lost control watching the German intimidate Chloe. Chloe who is motherly like in her eyes.

Komissar was more than weirded by the group. She knew Beca is weird, despite the badass reputation of the tiny Dj, but she clearly had no idea that her friends were 'this' weird.

"Legacy might sound a little weird, but yeah, we're not sorry for Legacy calling you a bitch." Fat Amy stated as she pointed at the young brunette.

"Well, I won't even try to argue with that…" Komissar smirked particularly at Chloe, whose eyebrows knitted together. Komissar took a step closer to Chloe, a smug smile on her face,

"I bet Beca _likes_ German bitches. We don't back down from _long length of shotguns._ " Komissar said in the dirtiest way possible. Chloe could feel her heart tear even more at the thought that the German had been trying to imply.

Stacie took no chance as she surged forward the German blonde, hitting her by the jaw. Stacie yelled in pain after the punch. She had been wanting to do this the first time they had met Komissar years ago.

Everyone was startled, but there was no time to process what is going on. Aubrey quickly approached her girlfriend, tugging the sexy brunette behind her, obviously guarding her girl when Komissar eyed Stacie after she had recovered from the punch she received.

They felt guilty from trying to lure Chloe away from earlier when this German blonde is actually showing an attitude to all of them. So yeah, Chloe wasn't so wrong about slapping the girl.

"You whore!" Aubrey yelled, before she could raise her hand to slap the German, the doctor had came out of the room. A confused look on his face.

They all composed themselves, as if there isn't a _war_ about to start. The doctor shook his head, turning to Jesse whose mouth was wide open.

"Who among them is Chloe?" The doctor asked, snapping Jesse out of his dazed. Everyone turned their head at the doctor, before all pointing at the certain redhead.

Stacie smirked as she looked at Komissar, flashing a seductive yet devilish smile.

"Well, the _winner_ has been announced." Stacie said with a firm yet mocking tone whilst Fat Amy fist bumps in the air as Cynthia Rose and Emily high fived each other.

Komissar felt her cheeks heat up from embarrassment. She was just messing with them at first, although, she really is interested to Beca.

She had tried seducing the tiny brunette who seemed to have a strong resistance. Telling her how her heart belongs to a certain redhead. Komissar wasn't aware what she had just gotten herself into. When Chloe slapped her, she just felt like she wanted to mess with the redhead's feelings. Taking advantage of the scene earlier.

She didn't expect that things would get bigger, not to mention receiving insults, trash talks and a punch from these bunch of weirdos.

"Alright, the patient is asking for you." The doctor said, before discussing the state of Beca to Jesse.

Chloe swallowed loudly, her eyes looked at her friends who all nodded at her with a small smile on their faces. She awkwardly walked towards the door, she peeked her head out and saw Beca sitting on the hospital bed, her arms in a cast.

The brunette looked up and smiled timidly. Chloe pursed her lips at the sight of the brunette.

"Hey." Beca said. Chloe entered the room, closing the door behind her.

Beca tapped her side as she motioned for Chloe to come closer.

Chloe obliged even though her heart is seriously going wild right now.

They sat together, both were quiet. Beca glancing from time to time at Chloe. She then cleared her throat, gathering Chloe's full attention.

"Sorry." Chloe whispered sheepishly. She couldn't even get herself to look at the brunette.

She heard Beca took a deep sigh as she let her un-injured hand to run over her brunette hair, which Chloe thinks is really a hot habit of Beca.

"Well, you weren't the one who crashed into me. So don't be." Beca said with a smile. Her head tilted and searched for Chloe's baby blue eyes,

"Why did you run anyways?" Beca added. Chloe looked down, she knew by then that there was no reason why she should run. Beca's voice says it all.

"I… though—" Beca cut her off.

"You really think I can do that to you? Listen, Chloe." Beca said, her fully well hand, lifting Chloe's chin so they were staring at one another.

"I know this set up between us sucks. We might not be together, but you have my heart with you. And Komissar? She's just… business related to me," Beca explained, her eyes speaking the same honesty as she stared at Chloe.

Chloe felt the heaviness in her chest lighten up. Beca smiled at her goofily, causing her to smile too. Then she burst out laughing, causing Beca to frown. Chloe just realized how silly she looked from running away.

"Okay… did you hit yourself too or something about bumping your head?" Beca sarcastically said. Chloe smiled as she playfully smacked Beca's arms, forgetting she's injured.

The brunette winced in pain at the contact, muttering an "Aww."

Chloe quickly apologized as she looked at Beca with guilt in her eyes. Beca just smiled at Chloe's flustered face.

"What was going on outside anyways? We could hear you guys from here." Beca changed the topic. Chloe bit her lower lip as she avoided Beca's eyes.

"Chloe?" Beca called. Then it hit her, she knew that look on Chloe's face.

"Omygod… you didn—"

"She just talked about you sleeping with her! She deserved that Beca! Hell, I would do it again if I got the chance, I swear!" Chloe rambled while Beca just stared at her with a huge smile on her face.

A jealous Chloe is surely her favorite thing.

And Beca would be lying if she said that she wasn't expecting Chloe to aggressively kiss her.

Chloe could not help but feel guilty for doubting Beca's feelings for her. But she couldn't really blame her jealousy, specially when Komissar talked about Beca that 'way'.

"Becs?" Chloe called, Beca responded with a 'hmmm'

"You didn't do _it_ with that German bitch, didn't you?" Chloe asked sheepishly. She couldn't help but be curious. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to hear Beca's answer.

And when Beca coughed, Chloe's face almost fell on the floor. Not to be dramatic, really.

When Beca had recovered, she looked at Chloe with a confused face.

"What brought this up?" Beca asked confusedly.

Chloe glanced at her before looking away.

"She just talked about how you might like German bitches, and… how people like her does not back down from long length of shotguns." Chloe's voice was shy. Beca had been respecting her all this time, and she felt a little bit jealous at the thought of Beca sleeping with women other than her.

She's not eager or something but really.

Beca felt her cheeks heat up as she almost gag when she heard Chloe. She should set things clear with Komissar later.

And she needed to lighten up Chloe's mind.

"Do you think I'd sleep with her?" Beca's tone was serious. Chloe looked up and shook her head, she was obviously embarrassed.

"You should know by now that blondes weren't my type. I'm into gingers. And when I say ginger, it means I only want you Chloe. Only you, not some blonde or any woman." Beca said as she continued to look at Chloe with much seriousness.

The redhead felt more secured and her heart fluttering. She smiled softly at Beca, nodding knowingly.

"I only want you too. I love you, Beca. I only want you for myself." Chloe stated, pulling Beca into a kiss.

The brunette didn't even flinch, instead, she happily kissed back. Their kisses stopped when they breathed for air, their forehead touching as they both smiled while panting.

"I love you too, Beale."


	16. EndingEpilogue

**Written: 11-28-17**

 **-Sky**

 **Between the Lines**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Today's a big day for Chloe and Aubrey, they're finally graduating. It's sad, yes, but they have finally achieving something. Their college life has been a one hell of a ride. Chloe had made it through, she knew she was barely holding on years ago, but this year, she had found a different source of strength.

And she was thankful for that.

Stacie and her friends were there of course. And of course, Beca isn't with them again. Chloe felt disappointed that her favourite brunette couldn't make it on time. But she knew Beca would kill just to be there, to watch her end this chapter of her life and begin a new one.

Aubrey is freaking out, which could only make Chloe smile. And having Fat Amy and the others around, didn't help for Aubrey to calm down.

They're just feeding Aubrey's thoughts more, causing the nervous blonde to freak out more. If Chloe was too look back months ago, she would agree if someone would call her crazy for crying like a child in front of a stranger.

She's not going to have it the other way around. If it was the start of meeting a lot more of crazy bunch of weirdos. And well, meeting the Beca effin Mitchell.

Chloe listened as Fat Amy and Stacie teamed up to make Aubrey even more nervous.

" _I don't think Legacy here could continue or even save the reputation of the Bellas."_

" _Yeah, babe. Don't forget Legacy's been with us. And she's Beca's successor. Just a little less than sarcastic and badass."_

Everyone was enjoying how Aubrey kept on repeating and giving Emily her notes and reminders. Oh, Legacy's going to give her shot into being a college girl. Beca and the rest were proud and happy of their 'little one'. And Aubrey's handing her the bellas, they've seen enough of Emily's talent. So, there's no doubt on that.

Well, if you'll count Aubrey's doubts out.

Aubrey and Chloe found themselves being sandwiched in a group hug. They could never be more emotional, they're stepping out and is about to start the next page of their life. Specially for Chloe, it had been a crazy ride of a roller coaster for her.

They're emotional moment was cut when, Tom, arrived, bouquet of flowers in his hands. Chloe smiled widely seeing her _bestfriend_ in one of her special day. The brunette guy smiled back, as he greeted the other girls. Albeit, awkwardly the girls had learned to be casual with Tom being around.

It'd be _inevitable._ There's no way they could erase Tom in Chloe's life.

"Congrats, _Chlo._ I'm sure your sister's so proud of you." Tom said, handing the flowers to the redhead which she gladly accepted.

"Why do I feel like you're not proud of me?" Chloe mocked. The guy giggled as he shakes his head.

"I'm your _bestfriend,_ Beale. Not your father." Tom retorted. Causing the two of them to laugh. If everyone didn't know better, they'd think that these two were 'bestfriends' who were in love with each other.

Well they were once, they was. But those feelings had resorted into a platonic one. And it's in history.

Tom leaned in, whispering something into Chloe's ears which made the girl blush. She bit the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from tearing her face because she's smiling widely.

The girls, including Aubrey frowned at the scene. She was ready to kill on her graduation day when her girlfriend stopped her, winking at her.

"Beca told me not to kill him. You shouldn't too." Stacie said with a confident smile. Aubrey was confused.

" _Beca asked me to give this to you, damn, I'm not sure if she owns a garden of this flower."_

Chloe could not help but smile at this. Beca really has her own way of making an effort to reach out to her.

Tom then turned around, facing Stacie and the others. His nose twitched.

"Tell your bestfriend that I'm not sure if she's trying to get my full support or she's just using me as a bridge to get Chloe." Tom stated with a lighter tone. Stacie smirked.

"Well, I think she's revenging. You know you made them _start over again._ " Stacie sniped back.

Tom just chuckled as he turned to Chloe. He nodded with a smile before exiting the room.

"Damn, you sure you're not sorting things out with him and not with Beca?" Cynthia Rose teased. Chloe just smiled as she mouthed an; 'I'm sure'.

* * *

The ceremony went well, but Chloe is the one frowning now, instead of Aubrey. Everyone was taking pictures, while Chloe is looking around.

Still, no Beca.

Even Stacie and the others had no idea. It wasn't the first time that this happened. The brunette was either late or anything. But she would still show up.

Chloe felt as if the world is turning back on her once again. They all headed out of the building, graduates heading out to their own celebration.

There, Chloe saw Beca leaning against her matte black Audi car. Chloe's lips creased in an automatic smile, as well as the others. Without wasting a second, Chloe surged and run forward, engulfing Beca into a bone crushing hug. She then felt her tears of joy welling up her eyes. She sniffed silently, but Beca heard her and panicked immediately.

The brunette tried to pull away but Chloe's hug was tight. She smiled at this.

"I can't breathe now." Beca said, struggling to say a word. Chloe giggled before pulling away. She smacked Beca's arms lightly.

"You missed my graduation!" Chloe tried to sound upset but seeing Beca here now, she failed on that.

Beca rolled her eyes playfully at the redhead.

"I just missed the boring part. You know those nerdy speeches, but I saw everything." Beca explained, scrunching up her nose. Chloe narrowed her eyes at the brunette.

"Don't tell me you asked Tom t—" Beca cut Chloe off by putting her pointing finger at the redhead's lips. Chloe felt shivers tingling down her spines.

"I was there, okay! You knew that I always feel awkward walking to those front row seats you always give us." Beca said, before smiling.

"Congrats, I'm so proud of you, my child." Beca added sarcastically earning another smack from the redhead. Beca glared,

"You know, I might rethink about sorting things out with you. Damn, you're becoming violent!" Beca joked but she panicked when she saw _that_ look in Chloe's face.

"Not funny. Sorry." Beca whispered as she looked down. This time it was Chloe who laughed at the priceless expression in Beca's face.

Beca cursed under her breathe, realizing that Chloe was using her 'acting' skills to trick her.

Which makes her look more _whipped._

The girls then approached them. Wild smiles in their faces. Ah, this two.

"Are you sure, Beca? You know this moments is something you'll miss" Fat Amy asked, an unusual tone visible in the Australian's voice.

It was then they were all back into the reality. Beca nodded as she smiled, looking at Chloe who was already staring at her.

Memorizing Beca's feature.

"Let's go. We don't have all day." Beca said with a smile, before holding Chloe's hands.

* * *

"Could you stay?" Chloe asked, looking at Beca with her puppy face. Beca just smiled, as she pinched Chloe's nose. The redhead was sitting on Beca's lap, they were sitting on the mini couch in Chloe's room, while the others were just outside, celebrating.

Even though Beca wanted the redhead to join the others and have a proper celebration, Chloe resisted, wanting to just spend some alone time with Beca. The redhead hid her face on Beca's neck, inhaling the scent of the brunette. Also, not wanting to alarm Beca when she sees the tears forming in the corner of her baby blue eyes.

As much as she wanted to tie Beca down with her, she knew that Beca couldn't do anything about _this_ too.

And she didn't want to use that power she had on the brunette to stop her from… _leaving._

"I promise, I'll call you when I got there. And I'll reach out to you everyday. Until I get back." Beca assured the redhead when she felt her clothes being strained with the redhead's tears.

"Chloe—" She was cut off when the redhead lifted her head, crashing their lips together. Chloe moved a bit on Beca's lap, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck as they deepened the kiss.

Beca felt Chloe smiled against their kiss. She wouldn't want to let this go, if she had a choice.

When air is needed, the two pulled away from their kiss. Or make out. Beca cupped Chloe's cheeks, wiping the tears in the redhead's eyes.

"Are you sure you're not going to say yes to me, yet?" Beca chuckled, making Chloe smile as she playfully smacked the brunette.

She then stared at Beca's eyes.

"Do you want me too? You know we don't have to go through all this over again." Chloe's voice sounded serious.

They weren't together yet, despite those kisses they just shared. Well, you can say that they're fooling themselves. Their heart is with one another, just no label yet, again. They had both agreed to start over again, start fresh. This time, they're going to make sure that everything's right.

That no one is broken, but healed, and fully ready. They were sure of their feelings. More than sure. But it just seemed that Beca enjoyed going over through this 'sickeningly-sweet-stage-of-building-their-relationship' so they were going back from the bottom.

Well, Beca was surely in the bottom. So, take that literally.

But, damn all these buts!

But Beca has to leave for LA to take over their family business because her father had to take a break when he went in coma, and was planning to retire. Beca, being the only child of the Mitchell's, has to take responsibility until her cousin, Jesse is ready to handle the business alone.

Beca might just stay there for one or two years, she didn't know. She was just hoping that Jesse would do well quickly, so she could go back to this redhead.

She knew communication wouldn't be a barrier. Damn, it's 2017 people. And she knew that Stacie and her friends will be left with Chloe. Beca is also proud that Emily had finally decided to go to college. At least one of their so-called group is aiming for a diploma.

Whilst Chloe is planning to go into a vet school, since Beca is against Chloe's initial plan to be an 'exotic' dancer. As well as her plan of teaching the young privileged kids to sing, Beca thought that those kids would see a turning table when they have to baby sit Chloe, instead of Chloe, looking after them.

So, the redhead had decided to give herself a shot to get into vet school.

"I'd like to hear you say it properly, when I don't have to leave, ever again." Beca stated, before planting a quick peck on Chloe's lips. The redhead nodded.

"You will. If you promise to stay away from that German!" Chloe warned. Beca just chuckled as she steal a kiss from the redhead. Which led to peppering each other with kisses. It might sound cheesy but, they're showering one another with love.

"I promise. Not unless she'd dye her head red and—" Beca stopped when Chloe glared at her. She grabbed Chloe by the waist, as the redhead wrapped her legs around the brunette. Beca then stood up, carrying Chloe as she gently layed her on the bed, before their lips attached to one another. Chloe straddled Beca as they continue their make out.

After what seemed like forever, they pulled away, catching their breath. They smiled at each other and there, they cuddled for a little more, savoring the moment until it's time for Beca to go.

They hugged each other tightly, not wanting to end the moment. But they would have to, knowing it wouldn't be for long. After gathering their selves, the two went out of Chloe's room. Joining the rest, Chloe finally wanting to share Beca with the rest of their friends. They all gathered together in the living room, Chloe not leaving Beca's side.

Just staring at each one of these faces before her makes Beca's heart swell. She didn't know she'd find it hard to leave these crazy nerds at one point, but it wouldn't be definitely for long. Specially the redhead beside her. She knew there's a bunch of weirdos that would be waiting for her to come home.

And Chloe is one of them.

"I swear to God, Beca. If you didn't call at least thrice a week, we will attack your room and mess with your Dj stuff." Stacie threatened, tears glistening her eyes. This would be the first time that the two would be separated from one another, since grade school.

"Yeah, I would wrestle your stuffs like crocodiles and dingoes." Amy added, causing them to laugh.

"Don't you fucking dare. I'll make sure to kick your asses." Beca tagged along. Aubrey smiled as she squeezed Stacie's hand.

"And don't forget to take care of yourself." Emily added. Everyone else went silence, confusing the younger one.

"Uh, Legacy. That is so _not_ touching." Amy sarcastically remarked. They all laughed at the adorableness of Emily.

"Just make sure to look after this another baby beside me." Beca mocked, glancing at the redhead beside her. They all nodded, with a sad yet happy smile. If it's possible.

"Yeah, we would Beca." Aubrey finally talked. The brunette nodded at the _aca-dictator_ blonde.

"You know, just one word, Beca, we're ready to kill Tom. Or if it would be anyone else who would dare to touch your ginger." Stacie pointed out. Chloe gave the sexy brunette a playful glare, he's still her bestfriend after all.

"With Chloe looking like a Koala attached to me? I don't think there's a need for that." Beca said confidently.

They all chuckled, surely, they are all going to miss this.

Jesse had arrived later, to fetch Beca. He felt guilty that he would have to take Beca away for a little while, but it was needed.

The bellas along with Stacie and the others started to tear up was they all went out to see Beca off, the petite woman had requested them to not see her off at the airport. Specially, Chloe. It would just break her, the two of them. But Beca believes that they will get through this.

She could visit Chloe every once in awhile, anyways.

Besides, knowing that Chloe loves her just as much as she does, it was more than enough for Beca. It would be her source of strength to survive being away from the redhead, from her friends.

Jesse had given them time to say their goodbyes. He feels his heart melting at the scene, it's just like one of those movies he had seen.

It's heart touching.

"So…" Beca trailed, trying to show off her widest smile so Chloe wouldn't feel too bad. But Chloe has never had a control over her emotion, and tears.

"This isn't good bye, Chlo. It's _see you soon._ " Beca said as she used her thumb to wipe Chloe's tears. One thing she always seemed to do.

The redhead nodded, despite her tears, she managed to let out a genuine smile.

The group had engulfed them in a hug. In spite of Beca flinching. But she was glad, specially that she was mostly wrapped in Chloe's arms.

When they had let go, Chloe still hugging Beca. The brunette placed a soft lingering kiss on the side of Chloe's head before they pulled away.

"Your badass would be signing off for now." Beca chuckled, staring deeply at the beauty in front of her.

She slowly leaned in, kissing Chloe, letting it last for seconds, when she pulled away, she could not help herself, she kissed the tip of Chloe's nose, when the redhead closed her eyes, letting herself fly in the moment, imprinting the feeling of having Beca's soft lips against her skin, Beca kissed the lid of the redhead's eyes before kissing her forehead.

They stared at one another for another moment, Jesse hated to break the moment, but they have to go.

Beca looked at Chloe once again, smiles on their faces when they leaned in once again for a quick kiss.

"I love you." Beca felt so emotional, having to hear Chloe say those words first.

Beca smiled, nodding at the redhead.

" _I love you too. I'll see you soon._ "

 **END**

* * *

 **NOTE: Thank you so much for reading! I know some of you would like to kill me for this ending. (lol) this is all that I could come up to. At least it wasn't one of those sad endings that I considered before settling with a more open ended one. (Lmao.)**

 **Thank you to those who were saying they cried, and hated the story(no sarcasm intended), I appreciate it guys really. Though I feel sorry for upsetting your feelings.** **Thank you for bearing with me. And yeah, all BeChloe love! Let's get over this and anticipate for the third movie!**

 **PS: Let me know if you guys wanted a sequel. (A more slow-paced one)**


End file.
